P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure
by Sora278
Summary: Quatre est amoureux de Tanya et est plus que déterminé à la convaincre de lui donner une chance ! Petites attentions, mots doux, baisers volés, tout y passe ! Tanya est déterminée à résister mais elle sous estime le charme d'un pilote de Gundam !
1. Une rencontre

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : C'est si évident que le révéler serait une insulte pour votre intelligence, chers lecteurs !  
Chapitre : 1/11

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre

En l'an 196 A.C, le jour de Noël, la guerre avait définitivement pris fin grâce à l'interruption de l'Opération Météore par nos cinq pilotes préférés. Quelques jours après, le 29 décembre 196 A.C, tous les gundams furent détruits. Mais, là n'est pas notre affaire, notre histoire à nous commence le 1er Janvier 197 A.C, et pour la nouvelle année et pour le renouveau de la paix, le Gouvernement des Nations Unies de la Sphère Terrestre avait organisé une soirée officielle à laquelle étaient conviés tous les dirigeants des colonies. Et bien sûr, Quatre en faisait partie.

Ce soir-là, la limousine se trouva bientôt en vue d'un immense bâtiment décoré de nombreuses guirlandes et enseignes lumineuses pour l'occasion. Le château des Peacecraft, au Royaume de Sank. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien changer ? Quatre le savait bien, cette soirée officielle ne serait pas différente des autres. Toujours les mêmes visages, les mêmes conversations, la même nourriture de première qualité, la même musique, toujours le même répertoire, etc. Au moins, il y avait toujours Relena, avec qui il pouvait discuter un peu. Quatre aurait préféré décliner l'invitation, rester chez lui, ou bien accepter celle de Duo qui lui avait proposé de passer le jour de l'An avec lui et Hilde. Mais il avait dû refuser, encore une fois, son travail ne le lui permettant pas. Et ils avaient reporté ça à un autre jour.

« Tiens, je ne savais qu'il y avait des gens assez fous pour sortir par ce temps. » murmura Mr Martins, d'une voix amusée.

Quatre se tourna vers son secrétaire et aperçut, un groupe de jeunes gens de son âge, issus de la plus ordinaire populace, discuter joyeusement, avec animation, sur le trottoir. Soudain, sans crier gare, alors que la voiture arrivait à leur hauteur, un garçon poussa l'une de ses amies sur la route.

Quatre, au chauffeur : « ATTENTION ! »

Trop tard. La jeune fille vint percuter le pare-brise du véhicule avant de retomber sur la route. La limousine s'arrêta immédiatement, épargnant à la pauvre fille de se faire rouler dessus. Quatre sortit aussitôt pour constater les dégâts.

Assise au milieu de la route, la malheureuse accidentée, une mignonne jeune fille aux cheveux courts, auburns, cachés sous un bonnet, bavardait tranquillement avec ses camarades qui, eux, avaient l'air un peu plus inquiet, le garçon qui l'avait poussée plus particulièrement.

Jeune fou, inquiet : « Chuis désolé, Tan' ! J'avais pas vu la voiture arriver ! »

L'accidentée, joyeusement : « Bah, c'est pas grave ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! C'est pas ta faute ! »

Quatre réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle : « Ça va mademoiselle ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux et le fixa un moment avant d'éclater de rire : « Oh merci ! Je vais très bien ! Je viens de me faire renverser par votre voiture mais à part ça, je me porte comme un charme, merci beaucoup ! »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Ah, oh, je suis désolé : mon chauffeur ne vous avait pas vue. »

La jeune fille se releva et grimaça de douleur : « Aïe ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on roule trop vite ! Et après on se plaint du nombre de tués sur les routes ! (Elle regarda son badge de V.I.P, accroché à sa veste) Et bien, Mr le V.I.P, je ne vous félicite pas ! »

Quatre en resta sans voix : comment pouvait-elle dire ça, alors qu'elle s'était jetée sous les roues de la limousine !

Quatre, légèrement agacé : « Excusez-moi ! Mais vous êtes arrivée sur la route si rapidement, si votre ami ne vous avait pas poussé... »

Aussitôt, le visage rieur de la jeune fille se durcit puis, une expression embarrassée se dessina sur son visage : « Écoutez, Monsieur le V.I.P, n'allez pas impliquer mes amis dans ce qui vient de se passer, d'accord ? J'ai glissé, j'ai glissé : que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? Alors n'en parlons plus ! »

En posant son bras sur son épaule, elle eut une nouvelle grimace de douleur, ce qui fit réagir tout le monde autour d'elle.

Quatre, inquiet : « Vous devez avoir une clavicule cassée, je peux vous emmener à l'hôpital, si vous voulez ! »

Fille : « Oui, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter et de le laisser t'accompagner à l'hôpital ! »

Jeune fou : « Ouais, je travaillerai pour payer les frais, t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Après tout, c'est quand même un peu ma faute ! »

La jeune accidentée plaqua aussitôt sa main sur la bouche du jeune fou et se tourna vers Quatre avec angoisse, en espérant qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

Quatre, avec un sourire amusé : « Donc, vous reconnaissez que vous l'avez poussée sur la route ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

Sans laisser à son ami le temps de répondre, la blessée prit immédiatement sa défense : « Hey ! Écoutez-moi bien ! Une bonne fois pour toutes, ce n'est pas sa faute, o.k ? On jouait, c'est tout. Il m'a poussée, pour plaisanter et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, voilà ! »

Quatre n'en croyant évidemment pas un mot : « Pour plaisanter, pour PLAISANTER ? Vous devez plaisanter là aussi, je suppose ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sans répondre et Quatre s'aperçut qu'elle était très embarrassée. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais elle le doubla. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit mystérieusement, une lueur de malice faisant briller ses yeux verts. Elle s'approcha très près de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en ajustant son noeud de cravate : « Ne dites à personne que vous nous avez vus, d'accord ? Et en échange, je ne dirai à personne que Mr Winner a failli me tuer ce soir, sur la route. »

À la fois gêné et surpris, Quatre resta immobile, sans bouger d'un centimètre. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration glacée souffler par à-coup dans le creux de son cou. Comme il frissonnait, la jeune fille remonta son col et lui murmura avec un air complice : « Le représentant du Royaume-Uni n'est pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille de le prendre avec des pincettes : complimentez-le sur les progrès qu'il a fait dans l'installation des équipements de loisirs, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir. »

Puis, à la grande surprise de Quatre, elle déposa une bise sur sa joue, s'écarta et conclut à voix haute, joyeusement : « À défaut de se reparler, je pense que nous nous reverrons (Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre)... si je ne suis pas trop en retard ! »

Et sans laisser à Quatre le temps de lui demander la signification de cette phrase étrange, la jeune fille traversa la rue en courant, s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour lui faire un signe de la main et reprit sa course dans les rues enneigées du Royaume de Sank, poursuivie par ses amis.

« Quelle fille amusante ! » commenta Mr Martins, en riant.

« Oui. ... Hum. Allons-y. » murmura Quatre.

Bizarrement, il ne se sentait plus d'humeur maussade.

--------------------------------------

Lorsque Quatre entra dans le hall, la fête battait déjà son plein et tout le château semblait en ébullition. De toutes parts, émergeaient des bribes de conversations qui se perdaient aussitôt dans le brouhaha général. Pourtant, une voix retint son attention.

« Bonsoir Quatre. Comment vas-tu ? »

Quatre, surpris : « Heero ! »

En effet, dans un coin près de l'entrée, le japonais faisait le pied de grue et surveillait les arrivées.

Quatre, étonné : « Tu n'es pas avec Réléna ? »

Heero le regarda un moment avant de soupirer : « Non. Elle me suivait tout le temps et ne faisait pas son travail. Je lui ai dit de s'occuper de ses invités pendant que je t'attendais à l'entrée. »

Quatre sourit : « Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Heero. On ne s'était pas revus depuis... »

Heero, impassible : « Depuis Noël. »

Quatre : « Oui. Tu es resté auprès de Réléna depuis ? »

Heero haussa légèrement les épaules en repensant à cette dernière semaine : « Oui, ça n'a pas été facile. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir fait des efforts. »

Quatre sourit avec indulgence : « Hum. Je comprends. »

« Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre ! »

Le jeune Winner sursauta et se retourna lentement, comme un automate rouillé : « Do... Dorothy ? »

Honnêtement, Quatre aimait bien Dorothy : c'était une fille plein de qualité, un peu franche c'est vrai, mais sensible malgré tout ! Et très belle ! Mais parfois elle agissait bizarrement. Ses discours étaient souvent effrayants, enfin, elle le mettait parfois mal à l'aise.

Dorothy, joyeusement : « Enfin ! Vous êtes là, et c'est le plus important ! »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Oui. Oui, bien sûr, mais... »

Dorothy, ne perdant pas une minute : « Une danse ? Oh ! Avec plaisir ! »

Et elle le traîna au milieu de la piste de danse. Sur l'estrade, on jouait une valse classique, un morceau connu, issu du répertoire populaire.

Jeté à gauche, jeté à droite, le pauvre Quatre faisait de son mieux pour supporter et surtout repousser Dorothy qui s'appuyait sur lui de tout son poids et lui murmurait à l'oreille des phrases étranges et effrayantes sur la paix et la guerre. Finalement, ils heurtèrent de plein fouet Réléna et Heero qui, de son côté, avait parfaitement réussi à maintenir sa blonde à distance, même si celle-ci avait planté ses ongles de sirène dans ses bras.

Heero, faisant semblant d'être épuisé : « Réléna, je vais me reposer un moment. Cette danse m'a été particulièrement (Il frotta ses avant-bras) douloureuse. »

Quatre ne perdit pas une seconde et se tourna vers Dorothy : « Je suis sûr que vous et Réléna avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Heero. »

Puis, il la quitta précipitamment.

----------------------------

Assis dans un canapé, les deux jeunes hommes discutaient tranquillement de ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté, depuis Noël, quand un vioc haletant vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, ou plutôt entre eux et commença à raconter sa vie :

Vioc chiant : « Ah ! Les jeunes, vous avez de la chance, vous ! Vous êtes encore tout frais, plein d'énergie ! Vous allez pouvoir satisfaire ces dames encore longtemps quand ils changeront l'orchestre. (Devant l'air étonné de Quatre) Ou pour autre chose bien sûr, c'est vous qui voyez, hé hé hé ! »

Quatre, intéressé : « Ils vont changer d'orchestre ? Ce soir ? »

Vioc pervers : « Ouais ! Un orchestre de jeunes, avec une chanteuse bien jeune, bien ciselée, comme je les aime ! »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Ah oui, bien sûr. »

Heero soupira : « Et évidemment, Réléna voudra absolument l'essayer avec moi. »

Quatre soupira à son tour : « Et Dorothy aussi, avec moi. Pfff ! »

Le vioc se leva et se tourna vers l'estrade pour applaudir le jeune homme qui venait de monter sur scène.

Quatre releva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître le jeune fou de tout à l'heure, celui qui avait poussé cette pauvre fille sur la route !

Jeune fou, avec bonne humeur : « Bon, ben, voilà ! Je vous remercie tous de ne pas vous être encore enfuis pour nous échapper. Nous venons d'une école de musique et notre style est assez nouveau. D'ailleurs, je remercie aussi Mlle Réléna (Il lui fit un clin d'oeil dévastateur qui fit glousser quelques femmes dans l'assistance) de nous avoir invités à sa soirée et aussi pour le don généreux qu'elle nous a fait qui devrait nous permettre de faire tenir notre école encore quelques semaines ! »

Tout le monde rit parmi les invités.

Jeune fou, inquiet : « Hey ! J'suis sérieux ! Ouais, bon, pour plus de renseignements, adressez-vous à Mickey. (Il désigna un garçon près d'une porte, occupé à draguer Dorothy) Il s'occupe de la collecte ! Voilà, je vous laisse avec notre arme secrète, notre petite bombe personnelle, notre centrale atomique : Tanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Tout le monde applaudit et, comme la dénommée Tanya faisait son apparition, vêtue d'une paire de bottines qui montaient jusqu'aux chevilles, d'une jupe à froufrous qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, d'un haut moulant sans manche et de mitaines qui partaient de ses avant-bras pour descendre jusqu'à ses coudes, la plupart des hommes invités à la soirée se levèrent. Comme Quatre s'en était douté, Tanya était en fait le nom de la jeune fille que son chauffeur avait renversée sur la route, peu avant leur arrivée au château. La musique commença lentement à la guitare et au piano, jouée par les camarades musiciens de la jeune fille.

Tanya s'approche du bord de la scène et chanta avec douceur, en caressant le micro à pied :

« Doushite naite iru no ?

- Pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer ?

Doushite mayotte ru no ?

- Pourquoi suis-je perdue ?

Doushite tachidomaruno ?

- Pourquoi me suis-je arrêtée ?

Nee oshiete.

- Dis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Quatre écoutait avec attention. Les paroles de cette chanson étaient si tristes, et elle, ses yeux remplis de tristesse, elle était si différente de leur première rencontre. On aurait dit une autre personne. Il sursauta lorsque son regard croisa le sien. La jeune fille sourit légèrement et se focalisa sur lui, comme si elle lui dédiait sa chanson.

Tanya, en lui souriant tristement :

« Itsu kara otona ni naru ?

- Quand grandirai-je ?

Itsu made kodomo de ii no ?

- Pendant combien de temps puis-je rester une enfant ?

Doko kara hashitte kite ?

- Quel endroit ai-je fui ?

Nee doko made hashiru no ?

- Dis-moi vers où suis-je en train de courir ? »

La jeune fille recula brusquement et baissa les yeux en soupirant, puis reprit d'une voix désespérée :

« Ibasho ga nakatta. Mitsukaranakatta.

- Je n'avais pas d'endroit où vivre. Je ne pouvais en trouver un.

Mirai ni ha kitai dekiru no ka wakarazu ni...

- Je ne sais pas si je pouvais avoir un quelconque espoir pour le futur. »

Quatre sentit sa gorge se nouer. Cette chanson, il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Certainement, c'était elle qui l'avait écrite mais, elle qui était si joyeuse, comment pouvait-elle écrire quelque chose d'aussi dur ?!

Tanya baissa la voix en soupirant et se rapprocha du bord de la scène tandis qu'un nouveau musicien rejoignait le groupe, une guitare électrique suspendue à son cou. Le jeune fou joua un petit intermède musical au piano et tout doucement, progressivement, une note lancinante vint se glisser entre ses accords, avant d'éclater en un refrain puissant :

Tanya serra le micro entre ses doigts comme pour l'étrangler et reprit avec rage :

« Itsu mo tsuyoi ko da ne tte iware tsudsukete ta

- Ils disaient toujours que j'étais une enfant forte

Nakanaide erai ne tte homeraretari shite ITA YO !

- Ils me flattaient, en me disant : « Tu dois être forte pour ne pas pleurer ! »

Sonna kotoba hitotsu mo nozonde nakatta

- Je ne voulais pas du tout de ces mots. »

Elle posa un regard méprisant sur l'assistance et poursuivit plus calmement :

« Dakara wakaranai furi wo shite ita.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

Puis, avec un sourire méprisant, elle se retourna vers ses musiciens et leur murmura quelque chose, ce à quoi ils répondirent par un sourire et un hochement de tête.

Comme la guitare électrique s'était tue, le piano reprit doucement, rejoint par la guitare, puis la batterie. Tanya descendit une marche de la scène et balaya le public d'un regard mélancolique, mais son regard s'attacha à celui de Quatre.

Tanya, tristement :

« Doushite waratte ru no ?

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Doushite soba ni iru no ?

- Pourquoi es-tu à mes côtés ?

Doushite hanarete ku no ?

- Pourquoi me quittes-tu ?

Nee oshiete.

- Dis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Avec un irrépressible sourire, la jeune fille tendit la main vers Quatre en faisant de son mieux pour garder son air pathétique mais c'était bien difficile. Il avait l'air captivé par ses paroles ! C'était si amusant ! Si le reste de l'auditoire pouvait être aussi attentif, peut-être aurait-elle une chance pour... ?

Tanya souriait tristement :

« Itsu kara tsuyoku natta

- Quand es-tu devenu fort ?

Itsu kara yowasa kanjita ?

- Depuis quand ressens-tu de la faiblesse ?

Itsu made matte ireba ?

- Combien de temps dois-tu attendre pour

Wakari aeru...hi ga kuru

- que le jour où tu comprendras arrive ? »

Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux en poursuivant. Bientôt, le moment le plus difficile de la chanson allait arriver. Elle allait devoir donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour faire revivre cette chanson écrite, il y avait si longtemps déjà.

Tanya posa un regard déterminé sur Quatre :

« Mou hi ga noboru ne. Sorosoro ikanakya

- Le soleil se lève. Je dois bientôt partir.

Itsu made mo onaji tokoro ni ha irarenai...

- Je ne peux pas rester au même endroit pour toujours. »

Aussitôt ces derniers mots prononcés, la guitare électrique déchira l'air mélancolique pour un second refrain plus éclatant de désespoir :

Tanya, avec un sourire rageur :

« Hito wo shinjiru koto tte itsu ka ura kirare !

- Tu seras un jour trahi par ta confiance dans les autres !

Hanetsukerareru koto to onaji to omotte ITA YO !

- Je pensais que c'était la même chose qu'être rejeté !

Ano koro sonna chikara doko ni mo nakatta...

- Á ce moment, je n'avais pas cette sorte de force.

Kitto ironna koto shiri sugite ta...

- J'en savais décidément trop. »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur son coeur en frissonnant. Cette chanson était si dure ! Toute cette peine et ce désespoir ! Pourquoi ? Maintenant, il était certain qu'elle était sincère et malgré cela, tout à l'heure, il l'avait vue sourire avec tant de fraîcheur, de bonne humeur ! Elle devait en effet être bien forte pour supporter tout cela. Il la fixa un long moment, sans ciller. Sur scène, la jeune fille se déchaînait, faisait pleuvoir sa colère et son désespoir sur son auditoire et pourtant, autour de lui, tout le monde était fasciné. Elle avait une présence incroyable autant sur scène que lorsqu'il l'avait vue quelques heures auparavant.

Tanya, avec rage :

« Itsu mo tsuyoi ko da ne tte iware tsudsukete ta

- Ils disaient toujours que j'étais une enfant forte

Nakanaide erai ne tte homeraretari shite ITA YO !

- Ils me flattaient, en disant : « Tu dois être forte pour ne pas pleurer ! »

Sonna fuu ni mawari ga ieba iyu hodo ni

- Plus les gens disaient cela,

Warau koto sae kutsuu ni natte ta...

- plus le simple fait de rire devenait agonie. »

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et acheva la chanson en chantant avec rage et désespoir :

« Hitori kiri de umarete hitori kiri de ikite iku

- Je suis née seule, je continuerai à vivre seule.

Kitto sonna mainichi ga atari mae to omotte ta...

- Je pensais que ce mode de vie était sûrement approprié.

Lalala ! Lalalaaaaaa ! Lalala ! Lalala ! Laaalaaalaaaaaaaaa ! »

Tanya soupira et recula vers ses amis musiciens en saluant. La musique s'apaisa doucement sur quelques notes de piano.

Aussitôt, l'assistance applaudit, avec modération et peut-être par politesse mais elle applaudit. Réléna se tourna vers Heero avec enthousiasme pour lui parler de ce nouveau style de musique novateur qui lui rappelait la rage et le désespoir des combats pendant la guerre, ce à quoi Heero répondit : « Peut-être. » puis s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Dorothy laissa Quatre pour rejoindre Réléna et lui exposer son point de vue. Quatre chercha pendant un moment Heero, puis après l'avoir aperçu assis tranquillement sur un canapé, il se tourna vers la scène. Malheureusement, la mystérieuse jeune fille nommée Tanya ne s'y trouvait plus. Déçu, il décida de rejoindre le banquet auprès duquel discutaient d'éminents dirigeants des Nations Unis de la Sphère Terrestre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Heero avec deux tasses de thé, il heurta un homme de plein fouet, lui renversant sur son beau veston en tweed, le contenu des deux tasses.

Quatre, embarrassé : « Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

L'homme, un peu rond, se fâcha : « Comment ça vous ne m'avez pas vu ? Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jeune qu'il faut vous permettre n'importe quoi, mon garçon ! »

Quatre ne savait pas quoi faire : beaucoup de gens s'étaient retournés pour les observer et s'il ne réussissait pas rapidement à le calmer, cet homme était bien capable de faire un scandale !

Heureusement, pour lui, une main féminine vint se poser sur l'épaule du gars colérique :

« Mr Palmer, calmez-vous ! Tout le monde vous regarde ! Si monsieur Winner ne vous a pas vu, c'est simplement parce qu'il est préoccupé par des affaires personnelles. »

Quatre avait reconnu la voix énergique qui venait de souffler à Palmer ce sage conseil et lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il découvrit sans surprise que la personne qui avait pris sa défense était Tanya.

La jeune fille le regarda intensément et, comme il ne réagissait pas, elle vint se poster juste à côté de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « C'est le représentant du Royaume-Uni, dites quelque chose ! »

Quatre suivit donc le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné une heure plutôt et complimenta Mr Palmer sur ses progrès en matière d'installation d'équipements de loisirs, ce qui eut son petit effet.

Mr Palmer, surpris mais flatté : « Ah ! Et bien, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Des week-end entiers passés sur ce problème mais au moins… (Il bomba le torse, ce qui fit ressortir sa bedaine) Le résultat est là ! »

Tanya se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire : « Et il est excellent, monsieur ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excusez. »

Et la demoiselle tourna les talons en direction de la scène, sur laquelle chantaient ses amis. Quatre s'excusa auprès de Mr Palmer et la rattrapa :

Quatre : « Mademoiselle, heu, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier, pour m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas. »

La jeune fille tourna brusquement son visage rieur vers lui et lui dit avec entrain : « Et bien, maintenant, nous sommes quittes (Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille) Au moins, jusqu'à ce que vous manquiez de me tuer une nouvelle fois ! »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Mais... ! Mais c'est vous qui... »

Tanya éclata de rire : « Je sais ! ... Excusez-moi si j'ai été insolente tout à l'heure. (Elle se tourna vers la scène sur laquelle le jeune fou chantait une ballade pour ces dames) Limo est un peu impulsif et il a une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans des situations difficiles ! »

Quatre acquiesça avec compréhension et sourit : « C'était pour le défendre, c'est ça ? »

La malicieuse demoiselle fixa ses pieds avec embarras : « Hum. Oui, et... (Elle releva la tête brusquement et planta son regard déterminé dans les yeux de Quatre) Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si vous vous en prenez encore à mes amis ! »

Quatre, amusé : « D'accord ! Me voilà prévenu ! »

« Un verre, monsieur ? »

Quatre se tourna vers le serveur et refusa poliment le verre de champagne que celui-ci lui proposait :

Quatre, sérieusement : « Non merci. Je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

Surprise par son brusque changement de ton, Tanya éclata de rire et, devant, la tête du serveur qui ne comprenait pas trop si la jeune fille se moquait de lui ou du jeune Winner, Quatre partit également dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Pauvre serveur, (qui faisait son premier jour en soirée officielle, ce jour-là) il ne comprenait vraiment plus très bien pourquoi ces jeunes gens lui riaient au nez. Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fait une bourde, il retourna aux cuisines, catastrophé.

Alors que leur fou rire commençait à peine à se dissiper, une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Tanya, perturbant ainsi les deux adolescents. C'était une des amies de la jeune fille.

Fille : « Tan' ! Il y a des mecs qui veulent te voir, pour l'école. »

Tanya se retourna, à la fois agacée et amusée : « Est-ce que Limo a encore parlé ? »

Fille, sur un ton faussement pathétique : « Oui ! Ils veulent tous t'avoir chez eux ! »

Tanya, déterminée : « Bon, on va régler ça ! »

Quatre la retint par le bras : « Il y a un problème ? »

En quelques mots, elle lui expliqua la situation : « Comme l'école manque de capitaux, nous faisons des représentations dans les soirées. Mais comme elle est sur le point de fermer, Limo raconte à tout le monde que je suis orpheline pour être sûr que j'aie un toit quand cela arrivera alors, évidemment (Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers un groupe d'hommes d'âge moyen qui la regardaient perversement) tout le monde me demande, en imaginant que je porterai ce genre de tenue tous les jours, rien que pour leur plaisir de... Enfin, voilà ! »

Quatre, étonné : « Mais pourquoi vous ne demandez pas simplement à votre ami Limo d'arrêter ses mensonges ? »

Tanya baissa les yeux et fit un pas en avant pour qu'il lâche son bras : « Parce que ce ne sont pas des mensonges. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre le groupe d'hommes qui la regardaient avec envie près du banquet. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle tenta de leur faire comprendre la vérité.

Gars A, enthousiaste : « Si vous acceptez de venir habiter sur ma colonie, je vous donnerai un logement, un emploi en tant que ma secrétaire personnelle, et, et je vous paierai une assurance vie, une voiture ! »

La jeune fille croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

Gars B, excité: « Une maison avec un jardin, une salle de concert remplie tous les week-end, une assurance tout compris, une décapotable ! »

Tanya haussa les épaules, indifféremment.

Gars C, affolé : « Une villa au bord de la mer, des robes, des rivières de diamants, des voitures de collection, un cabriolet ET une décapotable ! »

La demoiselle leva les yeux, lui jeta un regard méprisant et fit une petite moue boudeuse : « Et ? »

Gars A, B et C, hésitant : « Heu, heu, heu... »

Gars A, affolé : « Un chauffeur personnel ? »

Gars B, inquiet : « Un lit à baldaquin ? »

Gars C, précipitamment : « Une carte de crédit remplie à volonté ? »

Tanya leur offrit un regard suppliant et prit une pose de pimbêche : « Un p'tit chien ? »

Aussitôt les trois pervers réagirent au quart de tour :

Gars A, nerveusement : « Caniche ? »

Gars B, fièrement : « Mais non, elle préfère les vraies bêtes ! Un doberman ? Un rottweiler ? »

Gars C, en riant : « Vous n'y êtes pas du tout mon cher ! Mademoiselle ne peut s'entourer que d'un animal de première classe ! C'est un lévrier qu'il lui faut ! »

Tanya n'en pouvait plus : ces pauvres mecs ne comprenaient même pas qu'elle était en train de se payer leur tête ! Á bout de nerfs, elle explosa : « Mais vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de me foutre de vous depuis tout à l'heure ?! Je n'ai besoin de RIEN et surtout pas de VOUS ! Vous, vous n'êtes que des mâles cravatés qui ne pensent qu'à satisfaire leur besoin PRIMAIRE de CO-PU-LA-TION ! »

Une petite foule venait de se former autour d'eux et Quatre, Heero, Réléna et Dorothy étaient aux premières places. Réléna s'approcha de Tanya et lui demanda : « Je vous en prie, évitez de prononcer des mots comme... « copu... » ! Cela gêne mes invités ! Et puis, je ne comprend pas : pourquoi « cravatés » ? Quel est le rapport ? »

Tanya la regarda avec un sourire mauvais : « Cravatés ? Pourquoi « cravatés » ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi les hommes d'affaires mettent toujours des cravates et pourquoi leurs épouses font bien attention à ce que le noeud soit bien fait ? Et bien... (Elle sortit de la foule et demanda à Limo d'aller lui chercher sa veste) La cravate, c'est la seule chose qui maintient les hommes au garde-à-vous, qui contient leur MONUMENTALE libido, la laisse qu'on passe à leur cou pour empêcher le chien fou de mordre dans la chair. Un homme harnaché comme un bétail est comme un chien en laisse : il est peut-être malheureux mais... (Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps que Limo lui rapportât sa veste qu'elle enfila tout en terminant son discours) Mais au moins, il n'ira pas remuer sa queue à droite à gauche ! »

Sur ces sages paroles, elle quitta la salle, quitta le château, laissant seuls avec eux-mêmes Réléna et ses 589 invités.

Á Suivre...

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce préambule ! Si oui, vous pouvez me laisser un petit message, une critique, une question ou quelque chose comme ça ! Une petite review et hop ! J'update la suite ! 

Dans le prochain chapitre, Quatre partira avec Duo à la recherche de la jolie Tanya et débarquera dans un quartier chaud de Madrid, croisera la route d'une prostitué et... Vous verrez bien ! (Super résumé, Sora ! Bien racoleur, c'est parfait ! Tu les tiens !)

Héhéhé. A bientôt dans le prochain épisode : J.h cravaté cherche j.f aux théories intéressantes dans banlieue malfamée !


	2. Jh cravaté cherche jf aux théories

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : C'est si évident que le révéler serait une insulte pour votre intelligence, chers lecteurs !  
Chapitre : 2/11  
Petit message : Merci à mes charmantes revieweuses ! The show can go on !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : J.h cravaté cherche j.f aux théories intéressantes dans banlieue malfamée

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis la soirée du jour de l'An chez Réléna. Après la tirade de Tanya, la soirée avait repris son cours presque tranquillement mais « presque ». Les femmes discutaient dans leur coin en regardant les hommes du coin de l'oeil et ricanaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient d'elles. Le lendemain, tout le monde en parlait encore, le discours ayant été baptisé « la théorie de la cravate ». Quand les matrones allaient prendre le thé chez leurs amies, elles n'avaient que cette question à la bouche : « Ma chère, avez-vous entendu parler de la théorie de la cravate ? » Et elles se mettaient à glousser en repensant à l'incident, qui avait fait le tour des dîners, des soirées, des salons, des bureaux. Bref, tout le gratin était au courant. Depuis, l'École de Musique dans laquelle étudiait et vivait Tanya avait reçu un nombre incroyable d'appels pour qu'elle participe à de nouvelles soirées, en tant qu'invitée cette fois. Mais tous les appels étaient restés sans réponse. Et puis, au bout de la troisième semaine, comme les références à l'incident se faisaient plus rares, Quatre se décida à prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Ce jour-là, le jeune Winner recevait justement la visite de Duo à son hôtel. Il lui raconta la soirée et la fameuse « théorie de la cravate ».

Duo, riant aux éclats : « Et bien ! Voilà une demoiselle qui ne manque pas de caractère ! Tu veux avoir de ses nouvelles ? »

Quatre sourit faiblement : « Oui. Mais tout ceux qui ont téléphoné à son école se sont fait raccrocher au nez. »

Duo, sérieusement : « Tu m'étonnes ! Évidemment qu'ils la veulent dans leurs soirées : ça devait faire longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu quelqu'un leur tenir tête ! Ils ont dû bien rire et maintenant, il leur faut un nouveau divertissement ! »

Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone qu'il posa ensuite sur la table basse. Après avoir sorti un papier de sa poche, il décrocha le combiné et composa rapidement le numéro que Réléna lui avait donné, tout en continuant de discuter avec son ami.

Quatre, inquiet : « Je me demande si elle va bien. Elle avait l'air tellement fâché ! Oui. Á bout de nerfs. »

Duo, en riant : « Fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui se laisse abattre pour si peu ! Elle a l'air solide ! »

Quatre baissa les yeux et fixa le numéro qu'il tenait dans la main : « Oui, elle a l'air. »

Une minute passa.

Quatre, étonné : « Bizarre. Le numéro n'est plus en service. »

Duo haussa les épaules : « Réléna t'a peut-être donné un faux numéro. Téléphones-lui, juste pour vérifier. »

Quatre appela donc Réléna et lorsqu'il l'eut à l'autre bout du fil :

Quatre, sérieusement : « Oui. Ça ne répond pas. Ils ont sûrement changé de numéro. Est-ce que vous avez le nouveau numéro ? »

Réléna, compatissante : « Non. Je suis désolée, Quatre. »

Quatre, déçu : « Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui l'a ? »

Réléna, désolée : « Non. »

Quatre poursuivit, sans s'attendre à un résultat quelconque : « Et je suppose que vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de la chanteuse principale de la troupe, Tanya ? »

Réléna, hésitante : « Hmm. Si, on m'a dit qu'elle a quitté l'école. Mais personne ne sait où elle habite maintenant. »

Quatre, comme foudroyé, se pencha sur le canapé comme pour mieux entendre : « Quoi ?! Personne ne sait où elle est ? »

Réléna, tristement : « Non. Personne. Hm. Heu, dites-moi Quatre, je voulais vous demander… Auriez-vous par hasard des nouvelles de Heero ? Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Quatre, distraitement : « Non. Désolé. Si je le croise, je lui parlerai de vous, Réléna. Au revoir. »

Réléna, déprimée : « Merci. Au revoir. »

Quatre raccrocha et resta un moment à fixer le téléphone, pensivement.

Duo, inquiet : « Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as dit qu'elle était introuvable ! »

Quatre, déçu : « Elle a quitté son école. Personne ne sait où elle est. »

Duo soupira et déclara en souriant : « Aaaaaah ! Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Retournes donc à tes dossiers, je m'occupe de l'affaire ! »

Quatre releva la tête et se tourna vers lui, étonné : « Tu ne vas quand même pas partir à sa recherche ? »

Duo termina son thé : « Bien sûr que si ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Duo, je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes problèmes, tu sais. Je me débrouillerai ! Je peux le faire moi-même ! »

Duo ramassa son manteau et se dirige vers la sortie, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers Quatre et lui fit un clin d'oeil : « T'inquiètes pas ! Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! Moi qui suis toujours poursuivi, ça me changera un peu ! Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui pars à la poursuite d'une charmante demoiselle ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je te la ramènerai ta princesse ! »

Quatre protesta : « Duo ! Je m'inquiète simplement pour elle, c'est tout ! »

Duo ouvrit la porte et lui fit un vague signe de la main : « C'est ça, c'est ça ! Á bientôt ! Je viens te voir dès que j'ai des nouvelles ! »

-------------------------------

Et finalement, Duo rendit une nouvelle fois visite à Quatre, à peine deux semaines après, au début du mois de février.

Sur une colonie, dans la chambre d'hôtel de Quatre.

Quatre, servant le thé : « Alors ? As-tu des nouvelles de Mlle Tanya ? »

Duo sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et répondit avec bonne humeur : « Et bien, j'ai cherché dans les fiches d'état civil de la Terre et... Pfffff ! Ça m'aurait pris un sacré bout de temps si je n'avais pas fait une petite sélection ! Je me suis dit que, puisqu'elle était partie de l'école à cause des jaseurs, elle n'avait pas dû aller là où elle était sûre de trouver du gratin ! »

Comme il faisait une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé, Quatre acquiesça silencieusement et s'assit en face de lui.

Duo reprit : « Et finalement, j'ai fini par trouver : elle s'est trouvé un petit logement en Espagne. Un petit appartement, dans la capitale. Un quartier pas très sûr à ce qu'il paraît. J'y suis pas encore allé : j'attendais ton autorisation d'abord. »

Quatre prit un air déterminé : « Si tu y vas, je viens avec toi. Tu as son adresse sur ce papier ? »

Duo le lui tendit : « Tiens. Visiblement, elle n'a pas le téléphone. »

Quatre prit le morceau de papier et parcourut rapidement des yeux les quelques mots griffonnés dessus :

« Tanya Hopkins

calle del Rey Juan Pablo , 15

apartamento 28

Madrid

España »

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de la feuille, Duo le regardait sérieusement : « Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi. Je me débrouillerai pour la ramener si tu tiens absolument à la voir. »

Quatre réfléchit un moment puis se leva et prit son manteau : « Non, je viens avec toi. »

Duo faillit en tomber de son siège : « Quoi ?! MAINTENANT ?! »

Quatre se tourna vers lui avec une expression de profonde détermination sur le visage : « Donnes-moi tes vêtements. »

Duo, inquiet : « Heu, Quatre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on passera plus inaperçus si on... »

Quatre, déterminé : « Tu vas mettre mon costume et je vais prendre tes vêtements : si mes gardes du corps me voient sortir, ils m'empêcheront de partir sans eux, mais s'ils voient quelqu'un d'autre que moi en costume, ils ne feront pas attention. »

Duo, pas rassuré : « Mais toi, ils vont te reconnaître ! »

Quatre, en riant : « Non ! Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir autrement que dans un costume ! »

Duo, convaincu : « O.K ! Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, on y va ! »

Et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se déshabiller, à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement, au moment où ils échangeaient leurs vêtements, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Duo commença à enfiler le pantalon de Quatre et chuchota à ce dernier : « Ne réponds pas ! Sinon, ils voudront entrer ! »

Quatre, faisant de même avec le jean de Duo : « Mais si je ne répond pas, ils s'inquièteront et entreront à coup sûr ! (Á la porte, en quelque sorte) Qui est-ce ? »

Rashid : « C'est moi, Rashid. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Quatre, affolé, la tête coincé dans un T-shirt : « NON ! (Il réussit à faire passer sa tête et se reprit) Non. Je suis occupé. Repassez un peu plus tard s'il vous plaît. »

Rashid, inquiet : « Maître Quatre, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air bizarre. »

Quatre, tentant désespérément de passer un bras dans la veste en cuir de Duo : « Je vais très bien, merci. Je suis avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas être dérangé, c'est tout ! »

Duo lui chuchota, embarrassé : « Et quand on sortira de cette pièce, tout le monde va se poser des questions ! »

Rashid : « Très bien. Je vous attends en bas. »

On entendit ses pas s'éloigner et bientôt, le couloir redevint silencieux.

Duo, en essayant de nouer correctement sa cravate : « Bon, on va pouvoir y aller. ... Zut ! Quatre, aides-moi ! »

Quatre sourit avec indulgence : « D'accord, laisses-moi faire, j'ai l'habitude ! »

Après avoir ajusté le noeud de cravate de Duo, Quatre écrivit rapidement un mot d'excuse pour rassurer ses gardes du corps et le posa sur la table basse.

Duo, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte : « Il faudrait trouver aussi un moyen pour échapper à Rashid. »

Quatre, sérieusement : « Je vais lui dire la vérité. »

Duo, surpris : « HEIN !? »

Ignorant sa réaction, Quatre se dirigea vers lui en répondant simplement : « Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et qu'il nous aidera. »

Duo soupira : « Ouais. Je suppose que tu as raison. Bon, on y va ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre, traversèrent rapidement le couloir sans se faire remarquer par la sécurité. En bas, dans le hall, ils trouvèrent Rashid, assis dans un fauteuil. Quatre lui expliqua la situation et ses intentions. Rashid eut beaucoup de peine à étouffer son rire lorsque Duo lui raconta pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu lui ouvrir quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut lorsqu'il apprit que Quatre voulait retrouver une jeune fille.

Rashid, surpris : « Vraiment ? Vous voulez partir à la recherche de cette demoiselle ? Est-ce que vous ressentez des sentiments pour elle ? »

Quatre, gêné : « Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense ça ? »

Duo soupira : « Peut-être parce que c'est un peu bizarre de partir à la recherche d'une fille que tu ne connais pas. »

Quatre sourit gentiment : « Et toi Duo ? Si tu rencontrais une fille très sympathique et qu'elle disparaissait sans laisser de traces, est-ce que tu ne serais pas inquiet en apprenant qu'elle a peut-être des ennuis ? »

Duo haussa les épaules indifféremment : « Bah... Oui, peut-être. Mais la demoiselle que tu recherches TOI n'a sûrement AUCUN ennui ! »

Quatre lui répondit par un sourire gêné et murmura : « Peut-être, mais je voudrais VRAIMENT avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Comme ils sortaient tous les trois de l'hôtel, Duo rajouta rapidement : « Mais tu as aussi et surtout envie de la revoir. »

Quatre ne répondit pas.

----------------------

Le lendemain, Rashid, Duo et Quatre se trouvaient dans les rues de Madrid à la recherche de la calle del Rey Juan Pablo. Mais, au bout de quelques heures passées sous un soleil tapant à rechercher dans le même quartier la fameuse rue, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

Duo poussa un profond soupir : « Pfff ! Ces rues forment un vrai labyrinthe ! On n'en sortira jamais ! »

Quatre acquiesça : « Oui, moi aussi, je commence à être fatigué. Mais c'est normal qu'on ne la trouve pas : elle n'est indiquée sur aucun plan ! »

Duo, grognant : « Ouais, ouais. Au moins, on en profite pour faire du tourisme. »

Quatre sourit avec indulgence : « Oui. Prends-le comme ça ! »

Rashid : « Maître Quatre, je suggère que nous demandions à un passant. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder autour d'eux. Personne à l'horizon. Á part des vieillards, des mendiants, des racailles et des prostituées. Comme ils s'étaient arrêtés, l'une d'elle s'approcha d'eux et les accosta en espagnol : « Salut mes mignons ! Alors, on est venu chercher de la compagnie en famille ? »

Quatre, écarlate, devinant ses intentions (Il ne comprend pas l'espagnol), bafouilla quelques mots en anglais : « Non, vous n'y êtes pas, nous cherchons... »

La fille s'avança vers lui, imposante, prit son menton entre ses doigts et s'adressa à lui dans un anglais assez bon : « Oh ! Vous êtes étrangers ? Vous êtes venus chercher des plaisirs plus exotiques ? »

Quatre recula vivement (La couleur fraise lui va vraiment bien au teint !) : « Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

Rashid s'avança pour répondre à sa place : « Señora, est-ce que par hasard vous connaissez la calle del Rey Juan Pablo ? »

La fille les regarda avec surprise puis sourit et se frotta félinement contre Rashid : « Je vois : vous préférez qu'on fasse ça chez moi. »

Duo, sérieusement : « Excusez-moi señora, vous connaissez la calle del Rey Juan Pablo ? »

La fille se tourna vers lui, très étonnée : « Bien sûr ! C'est la rue où j'habite ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Non. En vérité, nous sommes à la recherche d'une personne et on nous a appris qu'elle habitait depuis quelques temps ici à Madrid, et qu'elle avait emménagé dans un immeuble, dans la calle del Rey Juan Pablo. »

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment avant de sourire : « C'est pas souvent que des gens viennent s'installer dans le quartier ! Surtout des étrangers ! Je crois que je connais la personne que vous recherchez. »

Quatre, étonné : « C'est vrai ?! Vous pouvez nous amener jusque chez elle ? »

La fille éclata de rire : « Ah ah ah ah ah ! Á cette heure-ci, tous les logements sont vides ! Pour survivre, les gens vont travailler, même si c'est pour payer un loyer aussi cher qu'un rein ! »

Et elle éclata de rire en se tapotant le côté droit.

Duo chuchota à Quatre : « Elle a sûrement fait l'expérience pour savoir ça. »

La jeune femme prit le bras de Rashid et fit quelques pas : « Allez, je vous emmène ! »

Et avant qu'il ait pu protester, tous reprirent la route.

---------------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre devant un bar, d'où sortaient des exclamations excitées, des cris, des sifflements, et autres bruits pas très fins qui peuvent sortir d'une cavité orale masculine. Rashid et les deux garçons stoppèrent net devant la porte.

La jeune femme : « C'est le Alfredo's café, un bar fréquenté par tous les alcoolos du coin. En gros, presque tous les hommes du quartier sont ici. Si vous avez l'intention de rester longtemps dans le quartier, je vous conseille de ne pas vous créer d'ennuis ! »

Puis elle éclata de rire et entra. Les trois autres se regardèrent un moment puis se décidèrent à rentrer.

Á l'intérieur, un bruit assourdissant de rires, de discussions et de sifflements frappa leurs oreilles. En même temps, un subtil parfum pénétra leurs narines, mélange de fumée de cigares, de plat très épicé et de sueur mâle. Ils regardaient autour d'eux à la recherche de Tanya, tout en progressant lentement au milieu des tables enfumées, Rashid devant, pour créer une voie que pourraient suivre les deux garçons derrière lui. Soudain, sans prévenir et pour une raison qui était encore inconnue à nos trois aventuriers, tous les hommes de la salle se levèrent brusquement pour applaudir, siffler et baver dans la même direction, ce qui créa une sorte de vague humaine qui sépara Duo et Quatre de leur garde du corps.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors dans la direction que semblaient suivre tous les regards et là, ils découvrirent, au milieu de la salle, sur une scène, une jeune femme en uniforme militaire, peu classique il est vrai si on s'en tenait à sa mini jupe et à son débardeur moulant couleur vert treillis mais un uniforme militaire quand même, à en juger par sa casquette d'officier et sa baïonnette. Sur scène, la demoiselle se frotta à la perche installée au centre avant de passer ses bras et ses jambes autour. Finalement elle commença à mimer l'acte avec la perche tout en donnant dessus de sévères coups de baïonnettes.

Duo baissa les yeux d'un air embarrassé puis se tourna vers Quatre qui ne donnait plus aucun signe d'activité mentale et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ne me dis pas que cette fille, c'est Tanya ? »

Quatre reprit conscience et lui cria : « HEIN ?! PARLE PLUS FORT ! JE N'ENTENDS RIEN ! »

Duo était sur le point de répéter sa question quand quelqu'un derrière eux passa son bras autour de son épaule tandis qu'une main, derrière Quatre, vint abattre un plateau sur son visage. Heureusement, la main s'arrêta au dernier moment et une voix suave derrière eux leur murmura à l'oreille :

« Alors ? On est venu se rincer l'oeil ? Je croyais que ce genre de spectacle n'était réservé qu'aux adultes. »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Tanya, habillée en serveuse.

Duo glissa rapidement à l'oreille de Quatre : « C'est elle Tanya ? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu tenais absolument à la revoir ! »

La jeune fille avait évidemment tout entendu mais ignora sa remarque.

Quatre, un peu gêné : « Heu, excusez-moi, je... Nous sommes venus pour... Enfin, je voulais... »

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit avec indulgence : « Ça va ! Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier ! Tous les garçons que je connais ont déjà fait ça ! En plus, (Elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Quatre) je vois que vous avez laissé votre cravate au vestiaire : c'est bien ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une table pour prendre la commande d'un mec qui commençait à inonder son assiette vide à force de saliver devant la danseuse. Mais Quatre la rattrapa et la retint par le bras : « Attendez, est-ce que vous... Vous êtes serveuse ici ? »

Tanya se retourna et lui répondit très sérieusement : « Non, je suis danseuse. Je met ça juste pour faire fantasmer les clients. »

Quatre, gêné : « Ah. »

Devant son air déconfit, la jeune fille pouffa avant d'éclater de rire : « Je plaisantais ! Plutôt mourir que de me livrer à ce genre de spectacle devant... »

Elle dû s'interrompre car un client bourré venait de lui claquer une fabuleuse main aux fesses. Elle lui assena un violent coup de plateau sur la tête (Le mec s'écroula sur la table, la tête dans son assiette) avant de terminer sa phrase : « ...devant de pareils obsédés ! »

Quatre fixait le pauvre homme plongé dans son assiette : « Oui, bien sûr. Je vous comprends.

Il attendit ensuite qu'elle ait pris la commande du client, ce qu'elle fit joyeusement, en souriant au mec vicieux qui louchait sans pudeur sur son décolleté.

Il la suivit ensuite jusqu'au bar, où Duo et Rashid étaient assis et les avaient regardés de loin.

Tanya, au barman : « Une autre tequila pour la huit ! »

Quatre, sur ses talons : « Mlle Tanya, il faut absolument que je vous parle, c'est très important ! »

Arrivés au bar, ils s'arrêtèrent. Tanya prit un tabouret et s'assit au bar : « O.K. Je vous écoute. »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Et bien, est-ce que nous pouvons sortir un moment, pour parler dans un endroit plus calme ? »

Tanya soupira et glissa discrètement au barman, en se levant : « Je prend ma pause : ça risque d'être long. »

--------------------------

Devant le café.

Tanya regardait Rashid et Duo, d'un air perplexe. Finalement, elle se retourna vers Quatre : « Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? Vous... Vous avez fait tout ce chemin parce que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? »

Quatre baissa les yeux, embarrassé : « Et bien, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de vous et je me demandais ce que vous étiez devenue. »

Tanya sourit faiblement et s'approcha de lui : « Écoutez, Mr le V.I.P, s'il y a des personnes pour lesquelles vous devriez vous inquiétez, ce sont vos amis, votre famille et vos concitoyens, pas moi. »

Quatre resta les yeux à terre sans répondre. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, alors, que pouvait-il répondre ? Lui-même n'avait aucune idée pour expliquer son inquiétude. Tout ça était parti de ce rêve, mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ça.

Tanya reprit avec plus de douceur : « S'il y a des personnes dont j'aurais aimé que vous vous préoccupiez, ce serait de mes amis. Depuis la fermeture de l'école, je... Je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont réussi à se trouver un toit. »

Rashid, Quatre et Duo la regardèrent sans réagir. Finalement Quatre prit la parole : « Votre école a fermé ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes partie ? »

Tanya, surprise par la question : « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi serais-je ici sinon ? Pour mon propre plaisir ? »

Duo, étonné : « Alors, si je comprend bien, vous n'êtes pas partie parce que vous en aviez assez que les gens de la haute vous harcèlent ? »

Tanya le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré total avant d'éclater de rire : « Bien sûr que non ! Le problème, c'est que tous ces gens n'appelaient plus l'école que pour m'inviter moi ! Si encore ç'avait été pour chanter, j'aurais supporté leurs railleries ! Á la fin, mêmes nos clients habituels nous ont abandonnés et finalement, comme il ne restait plus rien dans nos caisses, j'ai dû me résoudre à fermer l'école. »

Rashid, surpris : « Vous ? »

Tanya, avec un sourire mélancolique : « Oui. J'avais repris sa direction après la mort du directeur, pendant la guerre, il y a 3 ans. »

Quatre la regarda un moment. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait triste. Elle était comme dans son rêve. Finalement, il prit une décision. Il reprit la parole et s'adressa à elle, très sérieusement : « Je suis désolé, Mlle Tanya. Je vous promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour retrouver vos amis et pour vous donner rapidement de leurs nouvelles mais en attendant, je voudrais vous demander si vous accepteriez de me laisser vous aider. »

Duo et Rashid se tournèrent vers le jeune Winner avec étonnement : qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

Tanya regarda autour d'elle. Ce quartier miteux, ce vieux tablier puant, cette jupe trop courte, ces gens qui la regardaient de haut et ne voyaient en elle qu'un morceau de viande, c'était ça, sa nouvelle vie. Et là, quelqu'un lui tendait la main. Comment ne pas accepter ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la convaincre de refuser ?

Tanya, avec un sourire triste : « Ça va. Je vais bien, merci. Heu, venez me revoir quand vous aurez des nouvelles de mes amis, d'accord ? Vous avez mon adresse ? »

Quatre la fixa avec étonnement : comment pouvait-elle refuser son aide alors qu'ici, au milieu de tous ces hommes, elle était si loin d'être en sécurité ?

Tanya leur tourna brusquement le dos et poussa la porte du bar : « Excusez-moi. Les clients m'attendent. »

Quatre la regarda rentrer sans comprendre : pourquoi avait-elle refusé ?

Duo se tourna vers lui : « Bizarre, cette fille. Bon, on y retourne pour la convaincre ? »

Quatre, fixant toujours la porte : « Non. Allons-nous en. »

Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux : « Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?! »

Rashid tentait de le comprendre : « Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas retenue ? »

Quatre, tristement : « Ce sont ses amis. Ce sont eux qui comptent avant tout pour elle. Elle ne partira pas d'ici tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre qu'ils vont tous bien. »

Duo, étonné : « Ah ouais ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Quatre : « Je crois qu'elle se sent coupable de n'avoir pas su gérer correctement son école. Rester ici, c'est une sorte de pénitence pour elle. »

Duo, impressionné : « Et tu as deviné tout ça d'après ce qu'elle vient de nous dire ?! »

Quatre fit demi-tour et partit en direction de leur hôtel : « Non, c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit. »

Rashid, confus : « Quand ça ? Tout à l'heure, dans le café ? »

Quatre, mystérieusement : « Non. Elle me l'a fait comprendre. Dans un rêve. »

Á suivre...

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Enfin, on entre dans le vif du sujet ! ... Dans le prochain épisode de P5, Quatre nous raconte son rêve, Tanya et Duo se chamaillent autour d'un combiné téléphonique, Trowa offre une tasse de thé à son meilleur ami (NAN ! Pas le lion, voyons !) quand soudain deux individus font irruption dans la pièce ! Mais... Que veulent-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ? Comment ça, non ? ... Bon, heu... Alors... TIN TIN ! Suspense ! A suivre dans le prochain épisode : Croire en ses (ces) rêves !


	3. Croire en ces rêves

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : C'est si évident que le révéler serait une insulte pour votre intelligence, chers lecteurs !  
Chapitre : 3/11

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Croire en ses/ces rêves

Quatre resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet du retour. Mais une fois de retour à l'hôtel, il accepta de raconter son rêve à ses deux compagnons, autour d'une tasse de thé.

Quatre ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Peu à peu, les images refirent surface et il put reconstituer ce rêve étrange : « Je suis dans un grand amphithéâtre et je dois faire un discours pour la cohésion entre la terre et les colonies devant des milliers de personnes. Seulement, je ne me souviens pas de mon texte. J'ai beau cherché, impossible de m'en souvenir ! Je suis caché derrière un immense rideau rouge. Soudain, quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule et quand je me retourne, je vois Mlle Tanya. Elle me regarde sans réagir, elle a l'air inquiète et même un peu lasse, je le sens.

----------------------------

Le rêve de Quatre :

Quatre prit alors la jeune fille par les épaules : « Mlle Tanya ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Les coulisses sont interdites au public, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? »

Bizarrement, Tanya n'avait pas l'air affolée le moins du monde, l'inquiétude et la tristesse s'effacèrent donc de son visage pour laisser la place à l'amusement et, de façon très mystérieuse, elle répondit : « Nous sommes dans un rêve, alors pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiets ? Vous devriez laisser tomber votre discours et sortir vous amuser un peu ! »

Quatre, étonné : « Un rêve ? Je suis en train de rêver ? »

Tanya, amusée : « Oui. Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, sinon je ne serai pas là et on ne m'aurait en effet pas laissé passer. »

Quatre, inquiet : « Mlle Tanya, vous aviez l'air si inquiet il y a à peine cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit : « Mes amis, je n'ai pas de leurs nouvelles et ça m'inquiète, mais... ! »

Quatre la coupa aussitôt : « Mais vous, où êtes-vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Je ne sais même pas si vous avez réussi à trouver un toit pour dormir...dites-moi où vous trouver ! »

Tanya sourit faiblement : « Si j'avais le droit de vous demander un service, une faveur, ce serait de retrouver mes amis et de veiller sur eux parce qu'ils en ont plus besoin que moi. Et si vous aviez absolument besoin d'une réponse, je vous répondrai que je vais bien et que j'ai trouvé un endroit où vivre et où dormir. J'ai même des amis, si cela vous étonne ! Alors, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi d'accord ? Quand on est un ado et qu'on doit travailler presque 20 h par jour, on ne devrait pas se soucier autant des autres ! »

Quatre la regarda, confus : elle avait raison ! Pour une simple création de son esprit, elle avait une capacité de déraisonnement assez surprenante !

Comme il restait muet, la jeune fille reprit la parole : « Bon ! Avant que je ne parte, un dernier conseil ! Dépêchez-vous de sortir d'ici avant qu'il n'y ait salle comble et occupez-vous donc un peu de vous même ! Sortez ! Amusez-vous ! »

Comme elle allait partir, Quatre la retint par le bras. Étrangement, une sensation de chaleur envahit tout son corps.

Quatre, confus : « Si c'est un rêve et si je peux sortir d'ici sans crainte, peut-être que vous accepteriez de... Enfin, nous pourrions sortir et... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes libre mais si c'est un rêve... »

Tanya l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et répondit avec malice : « C'est un rêve ! Et si je devais sortir avec vous, au sens propre du terme bien entendu, je préfèrerais que ce soit réel ! Et puis, je ne suis pas libre ce soir ! Désolée ! »

-------------------

Quatre reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, dans la soucoupe : « Et sans que j'ai pu la retenir ou répondre quoique ce soit, elle a disparu. »

Duo : « Quoi ?! Disparu ? Elle a disparu, comme ça, en claquant des doigts ?! »

Quatre lui sourit : « Oui. Elle a disparu de mon rêve et je me suis réveillé. »

Duo soupira : « Pfff ! Tu aurais dû l'écouter et en profiter pour sortir et te distraire un peu ! »

Quatre acquiesça distraitement : « Hm. »

Rashid : « Voilà un rêve très étrange, maître Quatre. Cette jeune fille qui vous dit toutes ces choses et aujourd'hui, vous rencontrez l'original et elle vous fait pratiquement le même discours ! »

Quatre, pensif : « C'est vrai. »

Duo, gêné : « C'est peut-être à cause de ton don d'empathie. »

Quatre leva les yeux et le regarda un moment.

Duo, embarrassé : « Ou alors c'est sûrement parce que tu as le béguin pour elle ! »

Quatre vira aussitôt au rouge et trouva un intérêt soudain pour la moquette de la chambre qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux.

Rashid : « Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire maître Quatre ? Voulez-vous que je charge l'unité Maguanac de retrouver les amis de Mlle Tanya ? »

Quatre releva la tête brusquement et répondit avec détermination : « Oui. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu. »

Rashid se dirigea vers le téléphone : « Bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

Duo fixait son ami depuis quelques minutes : que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ? Était-il possible qu'il soit déjà tombé amoureux de cette fille ? Enfin, c'était déjà moins bizarre que lorsque Heero avait commencé à s'occuper de Réléna. Là, il avait carrément eu les jetons. Heureusement que Heero l'avait prévenu que ce n'était que par simple intérêt politique et pour le bien de tous qu'il la protégeait, sinon il aurait bien été capable de le faire interner !

Rashid raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers Quatre : « Dois-je appeler l'aéroport pour réserver nos billets ou désirez-vous rester ici encore un peu ? »

Quatre, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Devait-il partir et laisser Tanya seule dans ce quartier peu fréquentable et dangereux ou bien rester pour la protéger ?

Duo devina ce à quoi il songeait : « Si tu te fais du souci pour elle, je peux rester ici pour la surveiller. »

Quatre, inquiet : « Mais Duo, et ton travail ? Tu ne risques pas de le perdre ? »

Duo, avec insouciance : « T'inquiètes pas ! Ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances, alors je peux bien prendre quelques semaines de congé ! En plus, je suis sûr que Hilde sera ravie de découvrir l'Espagne ! »

Quatre, inquiet : "Tu es sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème ? »

Duo fit un vague geste de la main : « Si j'te l'dis ! »

Il en fut donc décidé ainsi : Rashid et l'unité Maguanac partirent à la recherche des amis de Tanya, Duo s'installa en Espagne avec Hilde aux frais de la maison Winner tandis que Quatre reprit son travail.

---------------------------

Au milieu de ses piles de dossiers, trucs à signer et autre paperasse, Quatre commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et à fatiguer. Chaque jour, il espérait fébrilement un appel de Rashid et de Duo et à chaque fois, l'appel tombait au mauvais moment, soit quand il était absent, soit quand il était sur le point d'aller à une réunion de travail. Pour l'instant, du côté de Rashid, tout se passait pour le mieux, il récoltait au fur et à mesure toutes les adresses des élèves ayant fréquenté l'école de musique de Tanya. Heureusement, avant la fermeture, ils n'étaient plus très nombreux. Á peine une vingtaine.

Quant à Duo, Quatre recevait un appel tous les trois jours pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Au bout de deux semaines, c'était devenu tellement habituel que Quatre n'osait presque plus quitter son bureau par peur de rater son coup de fil. Il faut dire que, à chaque fois qu'il téléphonait, Duo le faisait sur le lieu de travail de Tanya, pendant sa pause et la forçait à prendre le combiné. Au début, elle s'exécutait en rechignant, prétextant vouloir profiter de sa pause au maximum et puis finalement, au bout de la deuxième semaine, elle en était arrivé à la demander en avance et à quémander le téléphone à Duo.

Á la fin de cette deuxième semaine, Rashid avait presque retrouvé tous les camarades de la jeune fille. Tous sauf deux : les frères Max et Alex. Pour avoir plus d'informations sur eux, Quatre décida de demander directement des informations à Tanya lors du prochain coup de fil.

Madrid, Alfredo'cafe.

Tanya retira son tablier et le posa sur le bar, en soupirant. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers la barmaid et lui dit, en souriant : « Je prend ma pause. »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre Duo quand la barmaid la retint par le bras : « Attends une minute ! Ça va faire deux semaines que ce gars fait le pied de grue dans la cour pour toi ! Deux fois par semaine ! Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu prends ta pause de plus en plus tôt ! Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça ? C'est ton copain ? »

Tanya, surprise : « Hein ?! Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Moi, sortir avec Duo ? Il est sympa mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, tu vois. Si tu le veux, je te le laisse volontiers ! »

La barmaid soupira : « Ouais, mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il entre ici ! Tu veux pas essayer de... »

Tanya, malicieusement : « Faut voir ! Ça ne va pas être facile ! »

Barmaid, suppliante : « Dix minutes de pause en plus si tu le fais entrer ici ! »

Dix minutes de pause en plus ? Intéressant ! Ça voulait dire dix minutes de téléphone en plus et surtout dix minutes de moins au service de ces tonneaux de vin qui servaient de clients au café !

Tanya se libéra d'un mouvement brusque et sortit tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres : « Ça marche pour moi ! »

-----------------------------

« Allez, Duo ! Fais pas l'idiot ! Passes-le moi ! »

Duo, dans une cabine téléphonique : « Ouais. Ouais. … Hmhm. Si elle va bien ?! Évidemment, tu l'entends pas hurler derrière moi ?! »

Tanya, menaçante : « Duo, je connais des mecs prêts à te faire la peau à l'intérieur de ce café alors PASSES-MOI ce combiné ! »

Duo sortit de la cabine et le lui tendit : « Tiens ! Il a un truc important à te demander ! »

Tanya prit le combiné avec une expression de curiosité et de méfiance sur le visage et lui demanda : « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Duo haussa les épaules et fit une moue traduisant son ignorance quant à la réponse : « Chais pas ! (Son visage s'éclaira avec un sourire malicieux) Peut-être... »

Il commença à fredonner la marche nuptiale pendant la jeune fille échangeait quelques banalités de politesse avec Quatre.

Tanya, surprise : « Max et Alex ? Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je comprend que vous ayez du mal à les retrouver : ils ont toujours eu l'esprit assez aventureux et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient de nouveau dans une école. En plus, ce sont des orphelins comme moi, alors je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils ont dû se débrouiller mais... »

Quatre : « Ils ne vous ont pas dit où est-ce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller ? »

Tanya réfléchit un moment : « Hmmmm. … Ah ! Une chose est sûre, ils voulaient vivre dans les colonies : « dans les étoiles, le paradis des artistes ». C'est ce que Max m'avait dit. Pffff ! Quel idiot ! »

Quatre : « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? L'espace a inspiré de nombreux artistes, des poètes, des peintres, des musiciens… »

Tanya, agacée : « Bien sûr mais quand les colonies ont été construites, beaucoup de gens s'y sont aventurés au détriment de leur santé et après, quand la qualité de vie s'est améliorée là-bas, il y a eu les problèmes politiques et la plupart d'entre eux... »

Quatre, terminant sa phrase : « ….sont morts persécutés ou ont été rapatriés parce qu'ils ne représentaient pas une main d'oeuvre suffisamment efficace. C'est vrai, vous avez raison, mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour ne pas aimer l'espace maintenant qu'il est devenu vivable et accessible à tous ? »

Silence à l'autre bout du fil. Á part un cri de douleur de Duo qui venait de recevoir un superbe coup de pied dans le tibia. On entendit Tanya lui hurler dessus un moment avant de se calmer. (« Duo ! La barmaid t'a préparé un truc à manger, pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ? ») Enfin, le contact fut rétabli.

Tanya, joyeusement : « Aaaaah ! Ça va mieux ! De quoi est-ce qu'on parlait ? »

Quatre, perplexe : « Rien, c'est sans importance. Á part l'espace, vos amis ne vous ont rien donné d'autre, comme piste ? »

Tanya, pensivement : « Je crois qu'ils voulaient directement faire partie d'un orchestre mais pas d'un orchestre traditionnel. Un orchestre militaire peut-être. Ou bien dans un théâtre ou un opéra. Il me semble qu'ils étaient attirés par le monde du spectacle. »

Quatre : « Hm. Très bien, je dirai à Rashid d'orienter ses recherches dans ce secteur. »

Tanya : « Bien. »

Nouveau silence. Une bonne minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononçât un seul mot. Finalement ce fut Tanya qui reprit la parole et mit fin au silence gêné qui s'était installé.

Tanya, sévèrement : « Alors, dites-moi : vous vous êtes un peu occupé de vous comme je vous l'avais conseillé !? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Et bien, je... »

Tanya : « Bon ! Quelle est la dernière fois où vous vous êtes accordé une pause ? »

Quatre hésita un moment avant de répondre, plus embarrassé que jamais : « Hmmm. Hier matin. »

Tanya, sévèrement : « Combien de temps ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Heu, trois minutes. »

On entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la ligne, comme si quelqu'un se cognait la tête contre un mur.

Tanya, désemparée : « Bon, d'accord. Et votre plus longue pause de cette semaine ? »

Quatre, honteux : « Trois minutes. »

Tanya, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, finit par exploser : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ?! C'est scandaleux ! Comment osez-vous vous faire du souci pour moi alors que vous devez être complètement à plat !? »

Quatre, confus : « Désolé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une pause ou de m'accorder des vacances alors que j'ai des tonnes de rapports à trier, lire et valider ! »

Tanya resta pensive un moment : ce garçon était vraiment bizarre ! Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde qui venait des colonies mais s'ils étaient tous comme Duo et Mr le V.I.P, ça craignait !

Tanya soupira : « Pfffff ! Vous devriez vous faire soigner parce que vous dites des trucs vraiment bizarres ! Vous n'êtes sûrement pas humain ! »

Contre toute attente, Quatre rie de sa remarque avant de répondre avec peine, entre deux éclats de rire : « Oui, peut-être. »

Après cela, ils discutèrent un peu de leur semaine respective : Tanya lui raconta quelques anecdotes amusantes qui lui étaient arrivées pendant le service puis le réprimanda copieusement en apprenant qu'il n'était même pas sorti le week-end pour aller au cinéma, au théâtre ou pour « s'occuper de trucs ennuyeux mais qui détendent comme un jardin, un potager, etc. »

Finalement, ce fut Duo qui coupa court à la conversation en déboulant hors du café pour se cacher derrière une poubelle.

Tanya, inquiète : « Excusez-moi Quatre, mais Duo a - Comment dire ? - un petit problème et je crois qu'il a besoin de moi. Je dois vous laisser. »

Quatre, inquiet : « Quoi ?! Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

Tanya éclata de rire : « Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, je crois ! Il doit être poursuivi par une danseuse ou par... Mince ! La barmaid ! Je l'avais oubliée ! Excusez-moi, je dois raccrocher ! »

Quatre : « Tanya ! Attendez, est-ce que... »

Tanya : « Je compte sur vous : si la semaine prochaine, j'apprend que vous avez passé votre week-end à travailler, je viendrais moi-même vous faire la peau ! ... Sur ce, au revoir et passez une bonne journée ! »

Á peine, avait-elle raccroché que la barman sortit précipitamment du café, une canette de bière à la main : « Duoooooooo ! Où es-tu ? J'ai quelque chose qui peut nous permettre de mieux nous entendre ! ... Allez, quoi ! Chuis désolée de t'avoir mis la main aux fesses tout à l'heure ! ... Et aussi de t'avoir un peu tripoté ! Duo, allez ! Reviennnnnns ! »

Tanya s'approcha d'elle prudemment : « Je... Excuses-moi mais il est parti il y a à peine cinq minutes. Il a dû rentrer à son hôtel. »

Barmaid, dépitée : « Et merde ! (Elle balance la canette à terre) Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent ! »

Tanya, embarrassé : « Heu... »

Devant son visage gêné, la barmaid éclata de rire : « T'inquiètes ! Je ne suis pas cannibale ! Je voulais juste dire : « pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de me mettre un beau garçon entre les cuisses ! » Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

Un bruit de poubelle qui se renverse fit faire volte-face aux deux filles. Duo, légèrement troublé par ce qui venait de se dire, avait malencontreusement perdu l'équilibre et s'était écrasé sur la poubelle qui s'était alors renversée.

Duo, gêné : « Bon, bah, j'ai des choses à faire, moi et je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de boulot les filles ! Alors, je vous laisse, salut ! »

Et il détala sans demander son reste, sous les yeux consternés de la barmaid : « Mon dessert ! (Snif !) Aaaah, tout ça m'avait pourtant ouvert l'appétit, quel dommage ! »

Tanya tapota sur son épaule pour la réconforter : « Allez, tu en trouveras d'autres ! »

Barmaid, joyeusement : « Ouiiiiiii ! L'univers est vaste ! Si je ne trouve pas ce qu'il faut sur terre, j'irai dans l'espace ! Yeaaaaaaaaah ! Allez, au boulot ! »

Elle rentra dans le café et laissa Tanya, dehors, pensive.

L'espace, était-ce donc si merveilleux que ça ?

-------------------------

Le week-end suivant, Quatre décida de suivre les conseils de la jeune fille et d'aller rendre visite à Trowa.

Dans la roulotte de Trowa.

Trowa, intéressé : « Et donc, tu as fini par l'écouter et prendre un peu de repos ? »

Quatre, gêné : « Oui. Ça doit sûrement te paraître un peu bizarre, non ? Que j'écoute cette fille que je connais à peine. »

Trowa, pensif : « Pas tellement. Si tu lui fais confiance, c'est que tu as du sentir qu'elle le méritait. »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Alors toi aussi, comme Duo, tu penses que tout ça est dû à mon empathie ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est plus que ça. En ce moment, je... Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de rêver d'elle. »

Trowa, curieux, se prit le menton, l'air intéressé : « Et dans ses rêves, il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? »

Quatre, confus : « Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais elle m'encourage. Dans chacun de mes rêves, je dois faire un discours devant des milliers de personnes pour expliquer quelque chose dont je ne me souviens jamais et elle m'encourage, elle me donne des conseils. Et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un rêve tellement elle a l'air vrai ! »

Trowa, pensif : « Hm. Tu as peut-être envie de la revoir, tout simplement. Ça va faire combien de temps que tu es revenu d'Espagne ? »

Quatre, tristement : « Un peu plus de deux semaines. »

Trowa, pensif : « Hm. »

Quatre, timidement : « Tu crois vraiment que je fais ces rêves parce qu'elle me manque ? »

Trowa se leva et regarda deux garçons s'approcher de la roulotte : « Probablement. Tu sais, je crois que tu auras bientôt l'occasion de lui apporter des bonnes nouvelles. »

Quatre leva les yeux vers son ami qui le regardait en souriant : « Trowa ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, ou plutôt, quelqu'un tenta de la défoncer : « Trowaaaaa ?! T'es là ? Est-ce que ton pote le V.I.P est avec toi ? »

Trowa se tourna vers Quatre et lui adressa un petit signe de tête : « Excuses-moi. »

Il fit quelques pas pour ouvrir la porte et aussitôt deux grands garçons s'écroulèrent dans la pièce.

Garçon A, essoufflé : « Ah ! Ah ! ... Salut ! Désolé de vous déranger les gars ! »

Le garçon B, sur lui, se releva brusquement et vint serrer la main de Quatre, ou plutôt, tenta de la lui arracher : « Salut M'sieur Winner ! Je suis Max, un ami de Tanya ! Elle a dû vous parler de moi, hein ? Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de vous en tout cas ! »

Le garçon A, qui devait être Alex et qui était un peu plus grand que lui, lui mit une grande tape dans le dos qui manqua de jeter Max à terre et le pauvre Quatre par la même occasion.

Alex, agacé : « Abruti ! Ne raconte pas des trucs pareils ! Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'il soit au courant pour « Tu sais quoi » ! »

Max passa une main dans son dos, un peu douloureux : « Ouais, je sais ! Mais t'étais pas obligé de me frapper comme ça, espèce de barbare ! »

Et les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard désespéré de Trowa.

Trowa, désemparé : « Je te présente Max et Alex, les deux nouveaux musiciens de notre orchestre. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer à se battre mais, musicalement parlant, ils sont en parfaite harmonie. »

Quatre observa avec étonnement les deux garçons se relever et se répandre en excuses l'un envers l'autre. C'était vraiment une chance que, le jour où il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Tanya, il tombait justement sur deux de ses amis qu'il avait tant de mal à retrouver.

Alex, avec sérieux : « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir amoché le nez ! Pardon frérot ! »

Max pleurnichait avec de grosses larmes de crocodile : « Nan, c'est ma faute ! J'aurais pas dû faire l'andouille ! J'aurais dû écouter les sages conseils de la voix de la raison, autrement dit : toi, mon cher frère ! »

Alex applaudit bruyamment tandis que son frère s'inclinait comme face à un public. Trowa se tourna vers Quatre en souriant : « Tu as retrouvé tout ceux que Tanya recherchait, tu vas pouvoir la rejoindre et lui faire part de cette bonne nouvelle ! »

Quatre esquissa un joyeux sourire : « Oui ! »

-------------------------

Malheureusement, au même moment, dans les rues de Madrid.

« Elle est par là ! Vite, magnez-vous ! Toi, prends cette rue ! Je prends l'autre ! »

« Hé hé hé ! On va l'avoir la p'tite ! »

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais en manque ! Enfin, de la chair fraîche ! »

Tanya courait à toutes jambes, une main plaquée sur son côté droit d'où coulait un flot de sang.

Á suivre...

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : TIN TIN ! Dans le prochain épisode de P5 : Quatre retrouve Tanya à l'hôpital. Il lui propose de s'installer chez elle mais elle refuse. Duo lui raconte alors l'histoire d'une rencontre qu'il a faite il y a bien longtemps... Cela suffira t-il à convaincre la jeune fille ? Lisez la suite dans le prochain épisode : Coeurs en perdition ! 


	4. Coeurs en perdition

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : C'est si évident que le révéler serait une insulte pour votre intelligence, chers lecteurs !  
Chapitre : 4/11  
Petit message : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et merci à Mysouko de m'avoir reviewée !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Coeurs en perdition

Dans une impasse.

« Hé hé hé ! Alors, ma jolie, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver maintenant ? »

Le gars (Gars A) accroupi devant Tanya retira sa veste et observa avec un plaisir évident l'horreur se peindre sur son visage, tout en saisissant ses chevilles.

Tanya, faiblement : « Laissez-moi, je vous en prie. J'ai de l'argent sur moi, je vous le donne si vous voulez. »

Un autre gars s'approcha d'elle et commença à fouiller ses poches tout en la pelotant pendant qu'un troisième gars (Gars C) la tenait fermement : « Nonnn ! On préfère se servir par nous-mêmes. »

Non. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! Un terrible cauchemar ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse avant que ces types ne la réduisent à un objet sexuel, une misérable loque ! ... NON ! PAS QUESTION ! JAMAIS elles ne les laisseraient faire ! Plutôt MOURIR que de vivre une vie avec ça sur le coeur !

Le type derrière elle, qui lui tenait les bras, il devait bien avoir une arme sur lui !

Comme le mec qui la fouillait allait découper son maillot avec un couteau, la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber brusquement en arrière, entraînant avec elle, le gars qui retenait ses jambes et qui baladait ses mains le long de ses jambes. Elle s'écroula sur le gars qui maintenait ses bras en arrière et aussitôt, profita de l'effet de surprise pour bondir sur celui qui avait un couteau. La réaction de celui-ci fut immédiate, puisqu'il fonça sur elle, prêt à l'empaler sur sa lame. Mais aussi rapide qu'un coup de vent, la jeune fille l'évita, lui prit son couteau et l'assomma d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Les autres, derrière elle, se relevèrent alors pour l'attaquer mais Tanya s'était déjà retournée, prêtes à les accueillir : elle enfonça la lame dans la cuisse de l'un d'eux pour l'immobiliser mais l'autre la jeta à terre en la frappant avec un couvercle de poubelle.

Gars C : « Bien, bien. Puisque tu as assommé les deux autres, on va pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux, seuls à seuls. En tout cas, on peut dire que tu débordes d'énergie ! Une vraie pile électrique ! Rrrrrr ! »

Tanya tourna sa tête sur le côté et cracha le sang qui venait de remplir sa bouche. Ç'était certain : si ce gars posait ses mains sur elle, elle allait vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac et perdre connaissance comme à chaque fois qu'elle était prise d'angoisse. Sauf que là, l'humiliation serait d'autant plus grande qu'elle allait perdre toute sa dignité. Ce sale mec, cette pourriture allait salir son corps et jamais plus elle ne laisserait quelqu'un l'approcher. De toute façon, elle le savait déjà : tous les hommes sont des porcs, avec ou sans cravate !

Elle était paralysée par la peur mais pas par celle de son agresseur. C'était à son tour maintenant. De partir. Comme le gars était penché sur un de ses complices et tentait d'extraire le couteau de sa cuisse pour le récupérer, la jeune fille se redressa à demi pour prendre quelque chose caché dans sa botte. Tous les jours, la lame froide contre sa cheville l'avait gênée pour marcher mais finalement cet effort n'avait pas été inutile : le cauchemar allait enfin prendre fin tout comme cette vie somme toute assez minable.

Un sourire amer sur le visage, Tanya poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : « Enfin ! C'est fini ! »

---------------------------

Pendant ce temps, dans un spatioport :

Quatre, embarrassé : « Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez venir avec moi ? Le directeur du cirque avait l'air assez fâché de vous voir partir aussi précipitamment. »

Max éclata de rire : « Mais non ! Il a l'habitude, Alex part tous les jours pendant les répétitions de l'orchestre pour allez à ses rencarts avec les écuyères ! Alors c'est pas la première fois ! »

Alex, gêné : « Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! On s'en fout ! Moi, ce que je voulais savoir c'est : vous avez revu Tanya depuis le Nouvel An ? »

Quatre, tristement : « Une fois. (Puis, son visage s'éclaira) Mais on reste en contact par téléphone assez souvent depuis. »

Max, le regard dans le vague, une main sur le coeur : « Une relation à distance, c'est si beau ! Snif ! »

Son frère le fit valser quelques mètres plus loin avec une grande tape dans le dos : « MAIS BIEN SÛR ! »

Le jeune homme s'écrasa parmi les bagages et ne se releva pas.

Quatre, perplexe : « Heu, vous y êtes allé un peu fort cette fois. »

Alex rie : « Mais non ! Il l'avait bien mérité ! Il exagère des fois : il fait des montagnes pour un tout petit incident ! ... Alors, vous lui dites quand à Tanya ? »

Quatre, en souriant : « Oh ! Et bien, je comptais inviter tous ses amis à Madrid pour lui rendre visite ! »

Alex, buvant ses paroles : « Et ? »

Quatre, étonné : « Et bien, c'est tout ! Elle verra bien que je vous ai retrouvés ! »

Alex le prit par le col et le secoua comme un pommier : « Je parlais pas de ça ! Quand est-ce que vous lui dites que vous l'aimez ?! »

Quatre, gêné : « Hein ?! Mais... Heu… Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! (Il rougit légèrement) Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr. Ce que je ressens est assez trouble, et puis... »

Max les rejoignit en boitant : « Vous allez nous servir le monologue du travail bien fait, l'arme secrète du bon petit PDG qui ne veut pas se compliquer la vie, c'est ça ? »

Quatre le fixa sans réagir, un peu choqué par cette réplique mais il finit par détourner brusquement son regard : « Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Çe sont deux choses totalement différentes ! … Mais si... (Il rougit un peu) Si j'étais amoureux de Mlle Tanya et si j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle, je pense que... Oh ! »

Max et Alex, pendus à ses lèvres : « Oui, quoi ? »

Quatre, avec un charmant sourire désolé : « Excusez-moi, j'ai un appel. »

Max et Alex : « ARGH ! »

Il s'éloigna d'eux et prit l'appel.

Quatre, sérieusement : « Quatre Raberba Winner à l'appareil. »

Duo, précipitamment : « Quatre ! C'est la catastrophe ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes à Madrid IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mlle Hopkins ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Duo, impatient : « Je ne sais pas ! Rashid vient de me téléphoner : il m'a dit de le rejoindre à l'Hôpital Central de Madrid et de t'appeler pour te mettre au courant ! »

Quatre, de plus en plus inquiet : « Duo ! Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Tanya ? »

Duo, après un silence : « Je sais pas. Rashid ne m'a rien dit : il était assez pressé. Désolé Quatre. »

Le jeune garçon promena son regard sur le spatioport et ses yeux se posèrent sur Max et Alex qui devisaient joyeusement et le regardaient du coin de l'oeil.

Quatre, sérieusement et sur un ton déterminé : « Très bien. Je pars tout de suite. »

Il rejoignit ses deux compagnons et les fixa un moment sans savoir quoi leur dire.

Max, surpris : « Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Alex soupira : « Me dis pas que tu dois nous quitter à cause de ton boulot !? Je te jure ! Je file à Madrid et je raconte tout à Tanya ! Elle va te... »

En remarquant l'air consterné de Quatre, Max posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour l'interrompre : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? ... Est-ce que Tanya a eu des ennuis ? »

Quatre, tristement : « Je crois qu'elle est à l'hôpital. »

---------------------

Dans une salle avec des baies vitrées qui donnent sur un champ de fleurs.

Quatre, perdu : « Hm ? Où suis-je ? »

Voix derrière lui : « Salut ! Alors, vous avez bien profité de votre week-end ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Tanya.

Quatre, agité : « Tanya ! Vous êtes vivante ?! Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes blessée ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dites- moi ! »

Tanya éclata de rire : « Encore faudrait-il que vous me laissiez la parole ! Bon. Tout d'abord, je vais bien. »

Quatre regarda autour de lui : « Mais... Cet endroit… ? J'étais dans une navette ! Est-ce que c'est encore un rêve ? »

Tanya, mystérieusement : « Vous devriez apprendre à les reconnaître ! Ça vous aiderait beaucoup ! Dans ses rêves, on est beaucoup plus libre, libéré de toutes les contraintes de sa vie réelle. Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, c'est important d'avoir sa part de rêve mais il ne faut jamais en abuser. »

Quatre s'approcha d'elle en tremblant : « Tanya, je... Vous n'êtes pas vraiment réelle, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que, à l'heure qu'il est, vous êtes morte ! »

Tanya posa sa main sur son bras et murmura doucement : "Ne vous faites pas tant de souci pour moi : je vais bien. C'est de vous dont il faut vous occuper. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez sorti voir un ami aujourd'hui...j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé ! »

Quatre, brusquement : « Oh ! J'ai retrouvé vos amis Alex et Max : ils sont dans un orchestre, dans un cirque ! »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira aussitôt : « C'est vrai ? Vous les avez retrouvés ? Ils vont bien ? »

Quatre sourit : « Oui. Ils sont avec moi. Nous allons venir vous voir (Son visage s'assombrit), à l'hôpital. »

Le voyant si triste, la jeune fille lui prit la main et la pressa doucement : « Hé ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Tout va bien ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! »

Quatre rougit un peu. Á chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée auparavant, elle était toujours vive et joyeuse mais à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en rêve, elle était plus tendre, plus douce, et il se sentait apaisé. Lui ramener ses amis, revoir son sourire, la voir si heureuse, la revoir, si proche de lui ! Mais c'était sûrement un rêve, rien qu'un rêve.

Cette fois-ci, il allait suivre ses conseils, agir comme bon lui semblait, s'occuper un peu de lui, faire ce qu'il allait vraiment envie de faire, sur le moment. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir cette fois : il prit la jeune fille par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui.

Tanya rougit fortement : « Gloups ! Quatre, vous savez quand j'ai d... »

Quatre caressa son épaule, se pencha sur son visage et posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur les siennes.

…

C'était si doux, si agréable !

Se blottir contre elle, sentir ses bras glisser autour de ses épaules.

Comme dans un rêve.

« Quatre ! Hey, Quatre ! »

Quatre entrouvrit les yeux : « Hm ? »

Alex, très sérieux : « Allez ! On est arrivé, grouilles-toi ! Tanya est peut-être sur le point de mourir ! Elle a besoin de toi ! »

Quatre regarda autour de lui. La navette était vide.

Max, le secouant par les épaules : « Réveilles-toi, mec ! C'est pas le moment de pioncer ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit sans répondre. Mais bizarrement, il était un peu soulagé.

Est-ce que c'était les paroles de Tanya ou alors... ?

-----------------------

Á l'hôpital, dans une salle d'attente.

Quatre déboula brusquement, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflé : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Tanya va bien ? »

Duo se retourna et observa son ami de la tête aux pieds : « Quatre ?! T'as vu ta tête ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Max et Alex les rejoignirent en courant. Alex était essoufflé : « Quatre ! Tu coures trop vite ! J'aurais pas dû arrêter l'entraînement ! »

Max riait : « Hé hé hé ! Quatre, t'aurais dû te regarder dans un miroir avant de sortir de la navette ! On dirait que tu t'es coiffé avec un missile téléguidé ! »

Duo éclata de rire à cette blague et Alex aussi. Seul Quatre avait l'air vraiment complètement inquiet et les observa, consternés par leur légèreté. Heureusement, Max eut la présence d'esprit de partir à l'accueil pour se renseigner sur l'état de Tanya.

L'infirmière posa son doigt sur le registre : « Hmmm. Mlle Hopkins, chambre 36. »

Quatre se précipita dans les couloirs et bouscula quelques patients, médecins et infirmières au passage. Duo, qui courait derrière lui, s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte et regarda, perplexe, son ami continuer sa route.

Duo, perplexe : « Hey ! Quatre ! C'est ici ! »

Quatre s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement, un peu embarrassé : « Ah ? »

Duo frappa à la porte. « Entrez. » fit une voix grave et masculine à l'intérieure. Les quatre rentrèrent dans la chambre en se bousculant. Alex et Max soupirèrent avec soulagement en apercevant Tanya, vivante, consciente, assise dans son lit et qui les regardaient avec un sourire amusé.

Tanya, amusée : « Salut ! Hm ! Vous étiez poursuivis ou simplement pressés de me voir ? »

Max, sur un ton dramatique : « Oh ! Tanya ! »

Alex essuya une larme imaginaire : « Aaaah ! Je suis tellement heureux ! Maintenant que je t'ai revue, je peux mourir en paix ! »

Et tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit, dans les bras de la jeune fille, qui tapota leurs têtes avec compassion : « Je sais. Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué. »

Quatre ne disait rien, il se contentait de l'observer sans un mot. Á chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle ressemblait toujours un peu plus à la fille qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé tous ses amis, elle avait l'air plus détendue, paisible, et dans le fond c'était un peu grâce à lui.

Duo lui donna soudain un léger coup de coude : « Hé, Quatre ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? »

Quatre, écarlate : « Quoi ?! Mais non, Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne rougis PAS ! »

Rashid le fixa avec perplexité, avant de se lever brusquement : « Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger, mlle Tanya. »

Tanya, agitée : « Ah ! Ça va ! Je n'ai pas faim, je... »

Rashid sourit : « Il faut que vous repreniez des forces. Duo, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je pense que Maître Quatre a sans doute faim lui aussi. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour porter tout ça ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Hein ? Ah ? Bon, j'arrive. »

Max et Alex se regardèrent une seconde, perplexes, puis un sourire entendu se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

Alex, embarrassé : « Wouh ! Le voyage en navette, ça creuse ! Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter ! »

Tanya, étonnée : « Quoi ? Mais on vient juste de se retrouver ! Demandes à Duo de te ramener quelque chose ! »

Max posa une main sur son épaule : « Nannnn...on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, hein ? Mais t'inquiètes pas, on revient bientôt ! Te quitter comme ça, c'est mourir un peu ! »

Ils sortirent en ricanant et il ne resta alors plus que Quatre et Tanya dans la chambre.

Tanya, embarrassée : « Alors, vous les avez retrouvés comment ? »

Quatre, sursautant : « Oh ! Et bien, ils font partie de l'orchestre du cirque dans lequel travaille un de mes amis. J'étais sorti lui rendre visite et il me les a présentés. »

Tanya, étonnée : « Ils travaillent dans un cirque ?! Hm, ça leur va comme un gant ! Et votre ami ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Quatre, pensif : « Oh, beaucoup de choses ! Acrobate, funambule, clown... »

Tanya, perplexe : « Clown ? Hmmm. Pffff ! »

Quatre, étonné : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? C'est un métier comme un autre ! »

Tanya se mit à pouffer de rire sous les couvertures : « Bien sûr, c'est juste que jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un comme vous, qui travaillez au moins 20 heures par jour, puisse être ami avec un clown ! C'est assez… Ahahah ! Surprenant ! »

Quatre, gêné : « Aaah. Oui, peut-être. »

Un long silence embarrassé tomba dans la pièce.

Tanya rougit : « Je... Je suis contente que vous ayez suivi mon conseil. »

Quatre leva les yeux et l'observa : quelque chose semblait l'embarrasser. Est-ce que c'était le fait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux ?

Brusquement, les images de son dernier rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit et à son tour, il se mit à rougir. Même si c'était un rêve et même si ses sentiments s'étaient brusquement éclaircis, pourquoi l'avoir aussi soudainement embrassée ?

Tanya, embarrassée : « Á la réception, ils vous ont dit pourquoi j'étais ici ? »

Quatre, surpris : « Non. Pourquoi ? »

Tanya, gênée : « Hein ?! Pour rien ! Je pensais qu'ils vous avaient raconté mais puisqu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, tant mieux ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Comment ça « tant mieux » ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Tanya baissa les yeux : « Vous allez encore vous faire du souci pour moi. »

Quatre rougit un peu et réfléchit un moment. Il était assez évident qu'elle s'était fait agresser dans une rue et comme elle n'avait pas pu se défendre, elle devait se sentir honteuse. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé tous ses amis, elle n'était pas obligée de rester ici : peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle accepterait de se laisser protéger.

Quatre leva les yeux vers elle et même, vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

Tanya, écarlate : « Heu... Oui ? »

Quatre prit sa main dans les siennes : « Tanya, maintenant que vous avez retrouvé vos amis, vous n'êtes plus obligée de travailler ici ! Je peux vous aider si vous le voulez ! »

Tanya, écarlate : « Mais… Mais… Mais... Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, vous savez ! »

« Hum hum ! Et combien as-tu économisé jusque là ? »

Les deux gens levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir Duo qui les observait en souriant, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras chargés de sodas.

Il en tendit un à Quatre : « La semaine dernière, elle en était à 120 euros : idéal pour payer un loyer, les factures et les repas ! »

Quatre se tourna avec inquiétude vers Tanya : « Et maintenant ? »

Tanya, embarrassée : « Bah, j'ai eu quelques ennuis ce soir avec ces voyous alors heu... »

Duo, les yeux écarquillés : « Quoi ?! T'as plus rien ? »

Quatre, étonné : « Vous portiez votre argent sur vous ? »

Tanya, gênée : « La concierge fait souvent des perquisitions dans les appartements pendant notre absence. Au début, je me faisais toujours avoir mais après, j'ai appris à toujours garder mes économies sur moi ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Mais s'il ne vous reste plus rien, comment allez-vous faire ? »

Tanya haussa les épaules avec une moue indifférente : « Bah, j'ai bien réussi à mettre ces pervers en déroute, c'est pas la mendicité qui va me faire peur ! Surtout que je n'ai pas en avoir honte, vu que je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde dans le coin. »

Duo, perplexe : « Ouais, vu comme ça... Mais c'est quand même dangereux ! »

Quatre baissa les yeux et son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça alors qu'il avait la possibilité de la sauver ! Maintenant qu'elle savait que tous ses amis étaient en sécurité, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se punir comme ça ! … Et puis, il ne voulait plus être aussi loin d'elle. Si seulement il pouvait se rapprocher d'elle, la voir plus souvent !

Il leva soudain un regard déterminé vers la jeune fille et lui demanda brusquement : « Vous pourriez venir habiter chez moi ! »

Duo sursauta et regarda son ami avec un drôle d'air : à quoi pensait-il ?

Tanya écarquilla les yeux et finalement lui rie au nez : « Ahahahah ! Très drôle ! Mais encore ? »

Quatre, déstabilisé : « Mais je ne disais pas ça pour plaisanter ! Je peux vous héberger jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez les moyens pour vous débrouiller seule, et en toute sécurité. »

Tanya, amusée : « Et je vais les trouver où les moyens ? Je redeviens serveuse pour des sacs à vin, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez déjà préparer ma chambre parce que d'ici à ce que je gagne assez pour m'acheter un appartement convenable, on en a sûrement pour plusieurs années ! »

Quatre, surpris : « Oh ! Alors vous acceptez ? Je vais m'arranger pour vous trouver un travail qui vous convienne mieux en attendant. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais la jeune fille lui prit le bras : « Attendez ! C'était pour rire ! Je... »

Quatre, sans se retourner : « Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous acceptiez mon aide, pour cette fois. »

Tanya rougit : « Oh ! ... O.K. »

Quatre se retourna, le visage lumineux : « Bon, je vous laisse vous reposer ! Duo, je compte sur toi pour la ménager ! Ne l'ennuie pas trop, d'accord ? »

Duo, avec un vague geste de la main : « Pas de problème ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Quatre quitta la pièce, rassuré.

Duo s'enfonça tranquillement dans son fauteuil : « Alors, il ne s'est toujours pas déclaré ? Dommage, hein ? Nous qui vous avions spécialement laissé seule à seul ! Tu aurais dû lui donner quelques indices, le mettre sur la voie pour qu'il se déclare. »

Tanya, écarlate : « Qu'est-ce... QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? Il n'a aucune raison de faire une chose pareille ! »

Duo, plus sérieusement : « Pfff ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il en pince pour toi ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux : « Tu crois ? C'est peut-être juste physique. »

Duo soupira : « T'as pas vu comme il rougit ?! Et puis, ça n'arrive pas souvent un garçon qui fait autant d'efforts pour retrouver une fille. »

Tanya rougit : « Ah ? Tu ne ferais pas ça, toi ? »

Duo sursauta et réfléchit un moment : « Pas pour n'importe qui. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je pourrais le faire. »

Tanya, surprise : « Hilde ? »

Duo sourit : « Nan ! Hilde est plus une soeur ou une amie pour moi. C'est différent. »

Tanya, gênée : « Excusez-moi, ça va peut-être te paraître indiscret mais tu veux bien me parler de cette fille ? »

Duo, embarrassé : « Hein ?! Bennn, je ne sais pas si ça te servira à grand-chose ! C'est une histoire un peu bizarre. »

Tanya, intéressée : « Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne raconterai rien à personne ! »

Duo, gêné : « Bon. D'accord, mais je ne te donne pas les détails, d'accord ? »

Tanya, avec un geste impatient de la main : « Bien sûr ! Évidemment ! »

Duo leva le nez en l'air, pensif : « C'était il y a longtemps. Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans. Après avoir eu quelques ennuis avec l'Alliance, je m'étais retrouvé en prison. J'avais prévu de m'évader, naturellement, mais au bout de trois jours, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, du genre « pas net », tu vois ? »

Tanya s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit : « Ouais, c'était quoi ? »

Duo, sur un ton mystérieux : « Et bien, j'ai entendu des gardes parler d'une fille qui était apparue dans une cellule. Ils l'ont capturée et l'ont enfermée dans une cellule, juste à côté de la mienne. »

Tanya, étonnée : « Wooh ! Drôle de rencontre ! Elle était comment ? »

Duo, embarrassé : « Heu, je ne sais pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'était une fille et qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande que moi. Elle devait avoir au moins dix ans de plus que moi. »

Tanya, curieuse : « Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais pu la voir ? »

Duo sourit : « Et biennnn, comme on était voisins de cellule, on a parlé ensemble et elle a proposé de m'aider à m'évader. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle avait réussi à garder des explosifs sur elle. Seulement... (Il sourit d'un air amusé) Quand elle les a utilisés, une partie de mur est tombée sur moi et le choc m'a rendu aveugle. »

Tanya se releva et s'assit dans son lit, très intéressée : « Wouah ! Et vous avez réussi à vous évader ? »

Duo, fièrement : « Ouais ! Elle n'était pas très douée mais, alors que j'étais inconscient, elle a réussi à nous sortir de là et à nous amener en lieu sûr ! Elle était vraiment incroyable ! Elle était capable de choses... Presque des miracles ! Elle ne me donnait jamais d'explication mais malgré cela, je lui faisais confiance. Elle était vraiment gentille. Après cela, on a passé plusieurs jours ensemble. Il nous est arrivé des trucs incroyables ! Elle avait une chance phénoménale ! On a mangé dans un restaurant trois étoiles et alors qu'on allait sortir sans payer, on a appris que le repas nous était offert ! Et en plus du repas, on a même gagné un séjour sur la Lune, dans une station thermale ! On a été se baigner dans des sources chaudes, c'était vraiment génial ! »

Tanya, curieuse : « Et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ? »

Duo, gêné : « Baaah, pas vraiment ! J'étais trop jeune ! Mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Peut-être que si je la retrouvais aujourd'hui... Mais bon, ce serait un vrai miracle si ça arrivait ! »

Un calme plat s'étala dans la chambre.

Tanya, timidement : « Et ça c'est fini comment ton histoire ? »

Duo, nostalgique : « Et bien, après quelques jours, elle m'a dit brusquement qu'elle devait repartir et elle l'a fait. »

Tanya, choquée : « Quoi ? C'est tout ? Elle t'a dit : « Je dois partir. » et elle est partie ?! »

Duo, gêné : « Nan, pas exactement mais elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, sur Terre et... Heu... Elle m'a donné ça, comme souvenir. »

Il fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un minuscule morceau de plastique rond, percé de deux petits trous, un bouton de chemise.

Tanya, perplexe, se leva et prit le bouton dans ses mains : « Ça ? Un souvenir ? Mais c'est nul ! »

Duo, vexé, reprit son souvenir : « Laisses tomber ! Elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main ! Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ?! »

Tanya haussa les épaules : « Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien te donner ! »

Duo rougit d'embarras : « C'est moi qui lui avait demandé de me donner quelque chose ! »

Tanya, intéressée : « Hm ? C'est toi qui lui as demandé ? Et toi, tu lui avais donné quelque chose ? »

Duo sourit fièrement et croisa les bras : « Oui ! Ma plus belle casquette. »

Tanya, abasourdie : « Quoi ?! Pfff ! Dans la série des cadeaux ridicules, vous faisiez vraiment la paire, alors ! »

Duo, choqué : « Quoi ?! Pfff ! Tu es vraiment insensible ! Tu n'as donc rien compris à cette histoire ? »

Mais la jeune fille s'était recouchée et avait rabattu la couverture sur elle. Pensif, Duo reprit la parole : « Tu sais, entre Quatre et toi, c'est un peu comme entre cette fille et moi : nous étions très différents. Elle était plus âgée que moi et elle venait de la Terre mais on s'est bien amusé ensemble, vraiment. On était bien alors je pense que si tu passes de bons moments avec quelqu'un, tu n'as pas besoin de te chercher une autre excuse comme le besoin ou l'amour pour rester avec cette personne. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez ensemble, le reste n'est pas très important. »

Surprise, Tanya émergea de ses couvertures : « Hein ?! »

Duo, nostalgique : « Si tu aimes passer du temps avec quelqu'un, il est inutile de nommer ce qui se passe entre vous, ou même de chercher à comprendre, tant que vous êtes ensemble, c'est l'essentiel, non ? Alors ne t'occupes pas des autres ! »

Tanya, troublée : « Heu, oui. »

Duo se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte : « Bon, je te laisses ! Je t'ai donné mon avis, fais-en ce que tu veux ! »

Il sortit, laissant la jeune fille, seule, avec ses pensées chamboulées.

Á suivre...

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : TIN TIN TIN ! TIN TIN TIN ! Dans le prochain épisode de P5... Tanya emménage chez Quatre, qui se rend compte de ses sentiments pour elle ! Commence alors le petit jeu du chat et de la souris ! Mais, si Quatre est un chat très déterminé, Tanya est une souris qui l'est encore plus ! Notre charmant ex-pilote de gundam va devoir s'armer de patience !

La suite au prochain épisode : Zone de perturbations !


	5. Zone de perturbations

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : C'est si évident que le révéler serait une insulte pour votre intelligence, chers lecteurs !  
Chapitre : 5/11  
Petit message : Merci à Mysouko pour sa review et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! 

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Zone de perturbations

Finalement, après quelques jours passés dans un hôtel à Madrid, le temps de régler les problèmes dus à son travail (Le patron ne voulait pas perdre une employée qui rameutait autant de clients), Tanya put enfin quitter la Terre pour l'Espace.

Dans un spatioport.

Tanya s'arrêta devant l'écran d'affichage des vols et regarda autour d'elle, très étonnée : « Wouaaaaah ! Y'a plein de monde ! »

Rashid s'arrêta à côté d'elle : « C'est votre premier voyage dans l'Espace ? »

Tanya, très excitée : « Oui ! Je me demande comment ça va être ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Quatre qui consultait l'affichage avec application. Le jeune homme sentit son regard et se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire : « Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que cela vous plaira. »

Tanya rougit un peu : « Heu, oui. »

Rashid désigna une ligne sur l'affichage lumineux : « Maître Quatre, regardez : votre navette est arrivée sur la piste 9. Nous devrions tout de suite monter à bord. »

Quatre acquiesça : « Oui, vous avez raison. Tanya, vous êtes prête ? »

Tanya, excitée : « Oui oui oui ! Allons-y ! »

Quatre, avec un sourire amusé : « Bien. »

Et tous trois se dirigèrent vers les pistes de lancement. Ils trouvèrent la piste 9 très facilement et s'installèrent dans la navette : Tanya près du hublot, Quatre à côté d'elle et Rashid derrière eux. En attendant le décollage, la jeune fille n'eut de cesse d'harceler Quatre avec des questions plus ou moins tordues sur les dangers des voyages dans l'Espace, sur la traversée de l'atmosphère et sur la fréquence des trous noirs. Finalement, la voix de l'hôtesse s'éleva dans le haut-parleur pour avertir les voyageurs du départ imminent.

Tanya, excitée : « Oh mon dieu ! On va partir ! Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne craint rien ? »

Quatre, perplexe : « Ne vous en faites pas ! Depuis que les voyages dans l'Espace existent, on a bien eu le temps de régler tous les problèmes de sécurité. Vraiment, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. »

Il posa une main réconfortante sur celles que Tanya avaient croisées sur sa ceinture, pour être sûre qu'elle ne se décroche pas. Il glissa sa main entre les siennes, la forçant à abandonner ses mesures de sécurité personnelles.

Tanya rougit, un peu réticente : « Okay. Si vous le dites... »

Á ce moment-là, les propulseurs de la navette s'allumèrent et la navette décolla en un instant dans un terrible vrombissement. Tous les voyageurs se retrouvèrent plaqués contre leur siège.

Tanya, terrifiée : « Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais mourir ! »

Quatre, les yeux fermés : « Inutile de vous inquiéter, tout redeviendra normal dans quelques secondes. »

Tanya, avec ironie : « L'Espace ? Pffff ! Tu parles ! Génial comme première impression ! »

Quatre, désemparé, préféra ne pas la contredire. Cependant, il avait raison : en effet, dix minutes après, le choc était passé et les voyageurs pouvaient admirer une magnifique vue sur l'Espace.

Tanya, agglutinée contre la vitre : « Wouaaaaaaaaaaah ! On voit la terre ! Et les étoiles ! Incroyable ! Il y en a tellement ! On ne pourrait même pas les compter ! »

Quatre, amusé : « Alors ? Votre seconde impression ? »

Tanya tourna vers lui son visage radieux : « C'est génial ! C'est tellement beau que je n'arrive pas à trouver de mots pour le dire ! C'est plus qu'incroyable, c'est... C'est à couper le souffle ! »

Rashid se pencha par dessus le siège : « J'espère que vous resterez longtemps parmi nous mademoiselle. »

Aussitôt, Tanya reprit son sérieux : « Hum ! Ça dépend ! Il ne faut jamais se fier à l'emballage ! J'attends de voir la vie là-bas, ensuite, on verra. »

Quatre serra affectueusement ses mains dans la sienne : « Tanya... »

Tanya cacha la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues en se tournant vers la vitre : « Ouais, on verra. »

Au bout de plusieurs heures de voyage, Quatre et Rashid s'endormirent, comme la plupart des passagers, d'ailleurs. Tanya, quant à elle, se tournait et se retournait sur son fauteuil, sans pour autant parvenir à trouver une position confortable pour dormir : « Bouuuh ! Pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas dormir ! Pfff ! Si seulement j'avais un oreiller ! »

Elle lança des regards désespérés autour d'elle, espérant qu'une hôtesse passerait dans l'allée et qu'elle pourrait se plaindre et gracieusement déverser sur elle toute sa frustration. Comme ses yeux avaient parcouru toute la navette, Tanya les tourna vers Rashid qui dormait tranquillement, en ronflant un peu. Finalement, elle se laissa glisser au fond de son siège en soupirant : « Pff ! Si Quatre était un peu plus baraqué, je pourrais peut-être m'appuyer un peu sur lui. »

Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme et, comme il dormait, elle put le détailler tout à loisir. Ses yeux caressèrent ses boucles blondes, frôlèrent avec lenteur ses paupières closes, s'égarèrent un long moment sur ses lèvres, et pour la première fois, Tanya pensa : « Wouaaaah ! J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était mignon mais de près comme ça, il est vachement canon ! »

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant et remarqua que la main du jeune homme, qui tenait toujours fermement les siennes bougeait légèrement, au rythme de sa respiration à elle.

« Zut ! Ça va finir par le déranger, ça. »

Elle essaya de reposer la main de Quatre sur l'accoudoir mais il tira dessus violemment et la posa sur ses genoux. Et comme il n'avait pas lâcher les mains de la jeune fille, c'est tout naturellement que Tanya se retrouva à moitié sur lui.

« C'est malin, ça ! Comment je vais faire maintenant pour dormir ? »

En effet, Quatre ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher sa main et, de sa position, la jeune fille ne pouvait même pas se recaler contre son siège.

Tanya eut un sourire méchant : « Ah ouais ? Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Bien ! Tant pis pour toi ! Quand on se réveillera (Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule), faudra pas venir chipoter et rougir en me demandant pourquoi on est collé comme deux sardines en boites ! »

Elle ferma lentement les yeux et se tut. Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit, rien d'autre que le bruit de sa respiration à lui, douce et faible. Elle se laissa bercer et plongea bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

---------------------------

Quatre regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Des étoiles, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des étoiles à perte de vue. Il se trouvait dans un immense cube de verre en suspension dans l'Espace. Les murs, le plafond et le sol, tout était en verre et le jeune homme avait l'étrange sensation de flotter dans le Néant.

« Salut ! Belle déco, pas vrai ? »

Quatre se retourna et eut la surprise de se retrouver une fois de plus face à Tanya : « Vous ? »

Tanya fronça les sourcils : « Wouaaaah ! Quel accueil ! Heureusement que c'est la dernière fois que j'apparais dans vos rêves ! »

Quatre, perplexe : « Oh, pardon, c'est que je ne pensais pas rêver de vous alors que je suis en ce moment même dans une navette à côté de vous. »

Tanya croisa les bras et le regarda avec un sourire amusé : « Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que selon vous, je n'apparais que dans des circonstances bien précises ? D'après vous, est-ce que ma présence dans vos rêves avait un sens, une justification, jusque-là ? »

Quatre baissa les yeux et sourit d'un air très embarrassé : « Et bien, je pensais que c'était parce que vous me manquiez ? »

Tanya écarquilla les yeux et rougit fortement : « Ah ! Aaaaaah ! Je vous ai manqué ! Ça explique bien des choses ! »

Quatre, étonné : « Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? »

Tanya se tourna vers une vitre et tapota dessus du bout du doigt, en répondant sur un ton faussement innocent : « Oh, et bien, ça expliquerait pourquoi vous m'avez sauté dessus la dernière fois. »

Le rouge monta instantanément au visage de Quatre et une expression de « grand choqué » apparut sur son visage : « Mais... Mais je... Vous m'avez dit... ! »

Tanya, perplexe : « Ah ! Mais je ne vous ai JAMAIS demandé de m'embrasser ! »

Quatre, écarlate : « Mais vous m'avez dit de penser un peu plus à moi ! »

Tanya, scandalisée : « Et moi dans tout ça ? J'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ça ? »

Quatre souffla un peu pour reprendre sa respiration : « Mais vous êtes une création de mon imagination et je n'ai pas réfléchi ! J'ai simplement fait ce que j'avais envie de faire, comme vous me l'aviez conseillé ! »

Tanya baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Si elle le contredisait, il risquait de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas une création de son esprit et ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache !

Entre-temps, Quatre s'était rapprochée d'elle et quand la jeune fille vit son reflet dans la vitre, elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Tanya, gênée : « Heu, Quatre ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ENCORE mis en tête une idée bizarre, hein ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Non non ! Je m'excuse ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je... »

Tanya se retourna avec précaution, histoire de ne pas "se cogner contre ses lèvres", et fit appel à la technique du crabe pour sortir du périmètre dangereux.

Tanya, un peu inquiète : « Écoutez Quatre, c'est pas que vous me plaisez pas mais je voudrais pas que vous vous croyez tout permis avec moi, simplement parce que c'est un rêve ! »

Quatre : « Oui, bien sûr, je comprend. »

Une minute ! Ne venait-elle pas de dire : « C'est pas que vous ne me plaisez pas » ! Donc est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il lui plaisait ? Quatre rougit à cette idée. Mais Tanya l'observait inquiétude : elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être réduite à l'état d'objet sexuel dans ses fantasmes, il lui avait répondu qu'il était tout à fait d'accord mais l'instant d'après, voilà qu'il rougissait ! Est-ce que par hasard une idée perverse venait de lui traverser l'esprit ?

Tanya, au bord de la panique : « Wouaaaah, vous avez vu l'heure ?! Il faut que je file ! »

Comme elle fermait les yeux pour préparer sa sortie, Quatre s'avança vers elle d'un air inquiet : « Attendez ! Vous étiez bien venue pour me dire quelque chose ?! »

Tanya ouvrit un oeil : « J'étais venue vous dire que c'était la dernière fois que vous me verrez de manière aussi vivante dans vos rêves, c'est tout ! »

Quatre, très surpris : « Hein ? Mais je croyais que c'était moi qui...? »

La jeune fille prit alors conscience qu'elle était en train d'accumuler les gaffes et qu'il fallait qu'elle parte sur le champ : « Oups ! J'en ai trop dit ! Saluuuuuuuut ! »

Quatre, précipitamment : « Nonnnn ! Attendez ! »

Il lui prit le bras, au moment même où la jeune fille commençait à disparaître. Une sensation très étrange s'empara alors de lui. L'impression de sortir de son corps. Il n'était pas non plus dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre mais il était dans un autre corps que le sien et il n'était pas seul. Il sentait d'autres choses autour de lui.

Non, pas « autour de lui » mais « en lui », il y avait une autre force, un autre coeur, une autre personne.

Blanc. Tout autour de lui, des murs blancs et du rouge, sur le sol et sur ses mains.

Des seringues, des bocaux, des pleurs d'enfants.

Et cette odeur, comme l'odeur des hôpitaux mais pas seulement ! Ça venait aussi de ses mains et de ses bras, de ce filet rouge qui coulait sur lui.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et avait la respiration haletante, tout était trouble autour de lui.

« Maître Quatre ! Tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux baignés de larmes et passa le revers de sa main sur son front brûlant. Qu'est-ce que toutes ces images pouvaient-elles bien vouloir signifier ?

Il regarda autour de lui : tout le monde dans la navette le dévisageait avec surprise. Rashid était debout à côté de lui et l'observait avec inquiétude. Une hôtesse arriva et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

Rashid, inquiet : « Buvez, maître Quatre, cela vous fera du bien. »

Quatre se tourna vers la vitre. Le siège de Tanya était vide.

Quatre, faiblement : « Tanya, où est-elle ? »

Rashid : « Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé en vous entendant crier et elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle est sûrement aux toilettes. »

Quatre repoussa le verre d'eau et se leva avec difficulté : « Je... Il faut que je lui parle. »

Rashid posa une main sur son épaule : « Maître Quatre, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Restez assis, je vais la chercher. »

Quatre le poussa légèrement et se glissa dans l'allée : « Non, je dois lui parler en privé. »

Malgré les protestations supplémentaires de Rashid et sous les regards curieux des autres passagers, il se dirigea vers les toilettes de la navette.

--------------------------

Dans les toilettes des filles.

Après avoir vomi son petit-déjeuner ainsi que son déjeuner, Tanya s'était plongée la tête dans le lavabo et semblait ne plus vouloir en sortir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il découvre ça ? Bon, avec un peu de chance, il n'avait peut-être pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et ces images mais il n'était pas idiot, loin de là ! Non, c'était certain, il avait sûrement tout deviné. Elle allait sûrement apparaître comme une bête de foire, voir même, qui sait, comme un MONSTRE à ses yeux ?!

Toc toc toc !

« Tanya, vous êtes là ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux sans se tourner vers la porte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait toujours lui faire croire que c'était lui qui avait fait un cauchemar.

Elle ferma le robinet d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se laver les cheveux tellement ceux-ci étaient trempés. Ou encore, qu'elle était tombée dans une piscine ou quelque chose comme ça, car son maillot l'était également. Est-ce qu'il la croirait si elle lui racontait qu'elle avait été attaquée par des pirates de l'Espace qui lui avaient plongé la tête dans les toilettes pour qu'elle leur révèle la combinaison du coffre-fort de la famille Winner ?

Non. Et puis d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de coffre-fort

Toc toc toc !

Tanya, agacée : « Ouaiiiiiis ! J'ARRIVE ! »

Elle se couvrit aussitôt la bouche des deux mains. Elle avait ENCORE fait une gaffe.

Quatre, inquiet : « Tanya, il faut absolument que je vous parle, c'est très important ! »

Tanya essora ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte des toilettes avec rage : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Quatre l'observa avec inquiétude et étonnement : on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle venait de se laver. Son regard tomba également sur le T-shirt de la jeune fille. Il était devenu à demi transparent et collait à sa... Á son corps.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive et leva les yeux vers le visage de Tanya qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux. D'un geste sec, celle-ci croisa les bras (Et oui, comme ça, y'a plus rien à voir !) : « Bon. Vous vouliez me parler ? »

Quatre la regarda sans répondre. Par où allait-il bien pouvoir commencer ?

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez regagner vos places et attachez vos ceintures, nous approchons de la colonie L-4. »

« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! » pensa Tanya.

Tanya, tristement : « Oh non ! Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, Quatre ! On en discutera plus tard si vous voulez ? Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que nous regagnions nos sièges. »

Quatre resta silencieux un moment et la fixa avec un air très sérieux.

Tanya fronça les sourcils mais lui fit son sourire le plus rassurant, tout en pensant très fort : « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, là ? On dirait un juré pour le prix « Miss T-shirt mouillé » ! »

Finalement, le jeune homme tourna brusquement les talons et sortit des toilettes. Dans l'allée, il s'arrêta et s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Mais Tanya avait déjà sa petite idée pour justifier sa présence aux toilettes.

Tanya, avec un air inquiet : « Oh, non, je vous cède volontiers ma place : je crois que je dois avoir quelque chose comme « le mal de l'espace » : regarder par la vitre, ça me donne des nausées. »

Quatre, surpris : « Oh, alors c'est pour ça que vous... »

Tanya, avec un air très affecté : « Oui, j'ai dû faire mes adieux à mon déjeuner et à mon petit-déjeuner tout à l'heure. »

Quatre resta presque sans voix devant cette déclaration très glamour : « Oooh ! Je vois ! ... Bon, dans ce cas... »

Il s'assit près de la vitre et Tanya à côté de lui. Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement, mis à part que certains passagers, des hommes pour la plupart mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?, fixèrent le t-shirt de la jeune fille avec insistance. Exaspérée, elle remit son manteau avec rage en lançant des regards assassins vers la gent masculine.

Après une longue demi-heure, la navette arriva à destination. Tanya sortit le plus lentement possible, sans se presser, comme une malheureuse vieille dame qui quitterait avec nostalgie un endroit plein de souvenirs. En vérité, c'était avec regret qu'elle sortait de cet endroit à la sortie duquel elle devrait s'expliquer avec Quatre, c'est à dire la personne avec qui elle allait devoir co-habiter pendant un bon bout de temps.

Quatre, embarrassé, était juste derrière elle : « Heu, Mlle Tanya ? Je sais que le voyage a dû être éprouvant pour vous mais vous savez, cette navette a des horaires à respecter alors, ce serait bien si vous sortiez rapidement. »

Au fond de la navette, un homme d'affaires bien harnaché par sa cravate toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant de crier, moins légèrement : « Oui ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué mademoiselle, il y a certaines personnes derrière vous qui aimeraient bien sortir ! »

Tanya respira un grand coup et prit sur elle pour ne pas lui balancer son sac à dos à la figure. En effet, vu que c'était son seul bagage et qu'il contenait ses uniques effets personnels, ce serait bien dommage de les jeter à la tête d'un individu aussi déplaisant. Et puis, accessoirement, vu qu'il fermait très mal, elle n'avait aucune envie de provoquer une pluie de petites culottes dans la navette, ça aurait fait « mauvais genre ».

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un petit sourire hypocrite en murmurant un charmant : « Oui, un peu de patience ! », puis se précipita dehors, Quatre et Rashid sur ses talons. Ils allèrent récupérer leurs bagages avant de sortir du statioport. Devant le grand bâtiment, une petite limousine noire les attendait déjà.

Tanya ouvrir la bouche, surprise et impressionnée : « Wooooh ! Pas mal ! »

Quatre, gêné, sourit légèrement puis s'avança pour lui ouvrir la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, il referma la porte, fit le tour de la voiture et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Rashid s'installa à côté du conducteur.

Á l'intérieur, tout était à la fois très sobre et très luxueux : les banquettes, noires, étaient en cuir, les places arrières, au nombre de trois, étaient très confortables, les vitres, non opaques, empêchaient tout son d'entrer ou de sortir de la voiture.

Tanya posa une main sur la banquette pour en apprécier le moelleux : « Hmmm. Et ben, c'est pas de la paille ce truc ! »

Quatre, amusé, sourit légèrement : « Non, pas vraiment ! »

Le chauffeur se tourna vers eux et leur sourit chaleureusement : « Ravi de vous revoir maître Quatre ! Et enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle ! Je m'appelle Abdul et je vais vous conduire jusqu'au manoir. »

Tanya, perplexe, balbutia un peu timidement : « Ah, bah, merci ! »

Abdul acquiesça : « Bien. Maître Quatre, je vous dépose à la maison également ? »

Quatre hocha la tête : « Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Abdul se retourna et démarra la voiture. La limousine quitta rapidement le parking et s'engouffra dans la circulation. Pendant les dix petites minutes de trajet, Tanya resta le nez collé à la vitre, en priant très fort pour que Quatre ne lui adresse pas la parole ou pour qu'au moins il ne lui parle pas de ce qui s'était passé dans la navette. Et ses prières furent entendues, semble-t-il, puisque lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant la résidence Winner, aucun mot n'avait été échangé de tout le voyage.

Rashid sortit le premier et ouvrit la portière de Tanya avant même que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de s'écarter de la vitre. Et il y avait de quoi car la maison où habitait Quatre n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le minable petit appartement dans lequel elle avait logé pendant plus d'un mois.

Son appartement était constitué de deux petites pièces, une salle de bain et une autre pièce pour manger, dormir et déprimer avant d'aller au boulot, tandis que la maison de Quatre devait en avoir au moins une vingtaine. Alors que de son minuscule balcon, elle avait pu admirer les rues sales et les trottoirs où des prostituées racolaient les passants, tous les balcons de la grande maison donnaient sur le petit jardin bien entretenu ou sur le beau trottoir bien propre. (Ouais, je sais « bien propre », ça fait bizarre mais comprenez-la, pauvre choute ! Par rapport à son ancienne "résidence", le contraste est _extrêmement_ choquant !)

Tanya écarquilla les yeux : « Wouaaaah ! Et je vais habiter _là_, moi ? »

Quatre eut un petit rire amusé : « Oui ! Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? »

Tanya croisa les bras et réfléchit un moment en contemplant « sa nouvelle maison ». Finalement, elle prit Quatre par le col et le secoua comme un joli pommier bien mûr : « Évidemment ! C'est super géniaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! »

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le lâcha pour aller se coller contre le portail, comme une groupie qui attend son idole : « Ahlalalala ! Ça me donne vraiment pas envie de chercher un boulot tout ça ! »

Quatre rajusta son col : « Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas que vous restiez ici longtemps. »

Intriguée, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui : « Ah oui ? Même si je reste ici pendant plusieurs années ? »

Quatre, embarrassé, réfléchit quelques instants : « Heu, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que non. »

Tanya haussa un sourcil, à la fois étonnée et impressionnée : « Wouaaah ! Vous êtes vraiment bonne poire alors ! »

Á ces mots, Rashid s'étrangla et Quatre se mit à balbutier avec embarras : « Heu, et bien… Non, mais... »

La jeune fille le coupa brusquement pour rajouter avec insouciance : « Oooh ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! C'est très bien d'être gentil ! Un peu trop, ça peut vous causer des ennuis mais bon ! Maintenant que je suis là, je vais faire attention à vous ! »

Ces paroles n'étaient pas sans semer le doute dans l'esprit de Quatre, qui se demandait quels moyens elle allait employer : « Vrai…Vraiment ? »

Tanya acquiesça tranquillement : « Oui ! Á partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais surveiller votre rythme de travail et jeter un coup d'oeil à votre planning ! »

Quatre, désemparé, tenta de protester : « Mais... »

La jeune fille le coupa aussitôt, en rugissant : « TOUS LES JOURS ! Et à partir de DEMAIN MATIN ! »

Quatre baissa les yeux et protesta deux tons plus bas : « Mais... »

Tanya s'approcha alors de lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire : « D'accord ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Je veux bien mais vous ne pourrez pas y changer grand-chose : je ne peux pas reporter ou ajourner mon travail aussi facilement ! Et puis tout ce travail est nécessaire pour la gestion de la colonie ! »

La jeune fille baissa alors les yeux et murmura, les larmes aux yeux, avec un ton tragique : « Oh mon Dieu, alors je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité ! ... Maintenant, je vais aller m'installer dans ma chambre et dès que j'aurais fini, je pleurerai votre mort à chaudes larmes ! »

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « Pardon ? »

Tanya poussa le portail : « Oui, avec tout ce travail et pas une minute de repos, vous mourrez sûrement de fatigue, de façon très précoce ! Mon Dieu ! Si jeune et mourir dans la fleur de l'âge ! La mort vient vous prendre au berceau, mon ami, quelle tragédie ! »

Elle entra dans le jardin en essuyant quelques larmes imaginaires.

Quatre, perplexe, la suivit et la rattrapa : « D'accord, d'accord ! J'essayerai de me libérer ! »

Tanya s'arrêta devant la porte en soupirant : « Oui mon ami, essayez, essayez, ça vous sauvera peut-être. »

Quatre lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer : « Bon, alors dans ce cas, je me _libérerai_. Est-ce que vous êtes satisfaite ? »

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans l'entrée et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Á son appartement, il lui suffisait de lever le bras pour pouvoir toucher le plâtre du bout des doigts. Bien que le plafond de la maison de Quatre soit à des mètres et des mètres au dessus d'elle, elle leva tout de même un bras juste pour apprécier le plaisir de ne rencontrer aucun obstacle. Finalement, elle se retourna brusquement, abattit violemment son bras en avant en pointant le jeune homme du doigt et lui répondit malicieusement, avec un clin d'oeil : « Ça ira ! Je crois que vous êtes sauvé ! »

--------------------------

L'installation de Tanya se fit tranquillement et Quatre finit par se convaincre que les images qu'il avait vues dans son rêve n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. En attendant de chercher du travail, la jeune fille s'était autorisée deux semaines de vacances, histoire de se familiariser un peu avec la vie dans les colonies. Pour favoriser son intégration dans ce « nouveau monde », Quatre décida d'organiser une petite fête pour la présenter au reste de la bande, autrement dit au « joyeux club des anciens pilotes de Gundam » !

Deux jours plus tard, dans la nouvelle chambre de Tanya.

La jeune fille, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit travaillait avec application sur des feuilles de papier noires d'écriture. De temps en temps, elle étendait un bras pour ramasser une des partitions dont le sol était jonché. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna brusquement sur le dos et fixa le plafond d'un air très agacé : elle bloquait totalement sur un vers clé d'une nouvelle chanson.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Tanya soupira : « Entrez ! »

Quatre passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte : « Excusez-moi, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

La jeune fille, sans bouger la tête, lui répondit d'un ton morne : « Nan. Ça va. Entrez. »

Quatre s'exécuta mais s'arrêta aussitôt sur le seuil pour poser les yeux sur le sol encombré : « Oh ! Vous travaillez sur quelque chose ? »

Tanya roula sur le côté pour se laisser tomber de son lit et commença à ramasser les partitions : « Oui, une chanson. Mais là, je bloque totalement ! Il y a une phrase que je n'arrive pas à formuler correctement et... Grrr ! Ça m'énerve ! »

Quatre réfléchit un instant : il pouvait toujours lui proposer son aide mais peut-être qu'elle préfèrerait demander à des personnes plus proches d'elles, des personnes avec lesquelles elle avait l'habitude de travailler.

Il s'agenouilla pour l'aider à ramasser les feuilles et lui demanda sur un ton mystérieux : « Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ? »

La jeune fille soupira : « Enfin, Quatre ! Ils habitent à des kilomètres d'ici et... »

Elle leva brusquement la tête et l'observa avec un regard soupçonneux : « Minute ! Vous le savez très bien ! Pourquoi vous m'avez proposé ça ? »

Quatre sourit : « Et bien, vous savez maintenant où se trouvent chacun de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas les inviter ici ? »

Tanya ouvrit la bouche, écarquilla les yeux et...

Rien.

Quatre, un peu inquiet, l'appela doucement : « Hm. Tanya ? »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse encore quelques secondes, avant d'éclater. Elle recula brusquement en hurlant et en le montrant du doigt, comme si c'était un pestiféré : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais vous êtes dingue ! Je peux pas leur demander de se payer un voyage en navette juste pour venir me voir ! »

Quatre, perplexe, haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail : « Et bien, on pourrait utiliser une de mes navettes ! »

Tanya fronça les sourcils, prit les partitions qu'il tenait dans ses mains et les posa avec les siennes sur le lit. Puis elle se releva lentement et se rassit sur son lit. Quatre se leva et la fixa en attendant une réponse : « Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

La jeune fille soupira secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur : « Pffff ! Je pense que vous êtes vraiment taré ! »

Quatre protesta aussitôt : « Mais puisque ça ne me dérange pas ! »

Tanya baissa les yeux : « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ! C'est très compromettant ! »

Mais Quatre lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux : « Et bien ? En quoi est-il compromettant d'aider une amie ? »

La jeune fille laissa échapper encore une fois un soupir agacé : « Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?! Parce que pour tout le monde, nous sommes plus que des amis ! Parce qu'autour de vous, tout le monde va dire que vous fricotez avec la « fille de la théorie de la cravate » ! Voilà pourquoi ! »

Quatre haussa les épaules et lui répondit avec une pointe d'indifférence : « Excusez-moi, mais ces gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas vraiment important. »

Tanya, très surprise : « Hein ? Vous vous en foutez ? »

Quatre, avec un sourire embarrassé : « Et bien, il suffira de démentir et après cela, ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent penser. Le plus important, c'est d'avoir été honnête avec tout le monde. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux et posa sur lui un regard pénétrant : « Et d'avoir été honnête avec soi-même. »

Quatre, troublé : « Heu, oui. Avec soi-même. »

Tanya acquiesça sans le quitter des yeux, l'air sévère. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle et posa une main sur la tête de lit pour se pencher au dessus d'elle.

Quatre, troublé : « Jusque là, je ne sais pas si... »

Tanya recula légèrement : « Vous avez été honnête envers vous-même ? »

Quatre posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha davantage.

Tanya, inquiète : « Quatre ! Quatre, ne recommencez pas, OK ? Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! »

Hum. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un petit avertissement de rien du tout qui suffirait à l'arrêter. Le jeune homme posa un genou sur le lit et s'appuya d'une main sur celui-ci, de l'autre sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Tanya, perplexe, se tourna brusquement en donnant un coup d'épaule et... Quatre, ayant perdu son point d'appui, s'écroula sur elle. Désespérée, la jeune fille soupira en fixant le plafond : « Oups. C'était une très mauvaise idée. »

Évidemment, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul et que c'est une fic comique, quelqu'un qui passait par là, qui avait vu la porte entrouverte et qui avait entendu un bruit bizarre, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

C'était une très belle jeune femme qui, devant ce spectacle, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, l'air très choqué : « Oooooooooooh ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Oh ! Excuse-moi Quatre, je reviendrai plus tard. »

Clac !

La porte se referma brusquement.

Tanya ouvrit de grands yeux ronds : « Oh. ... OH NONNNNN ! Qui c'était ? Vous la connaissez ? »

D'un coup de rein, elle balança Quatre par terre sans ménagement. Le jeune homme finit par reprendre ses esprits : « Oh ! Heu, je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, je crois. Hmm, c'était peut-être une de mes sœurs. »

Tanya, très choquée : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais c'est terrible ça ! Votre vie familiale _et_ sociale va en prendre un coup ! Et tout ça par ma faute ! Vous voyez ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que j'invite mes amis, ici ! Ça ferait jaser beaucoup trop de monde ! »

Quatre, très calme, posa une main sur son épaule et murmura d'un ton rassurant : « Ce n'est rien. Restez ici, je vais la rattraper et tout lui expliquer. »

Il se releva et sortit.

Tanya courut sur le palier et se pencha par dessus la rambarde pour lui lancer : « Hey ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas ! Ne lui dites pas la vérité ! »

En bas, dans le hall, Quatre, juste à côté de sa soeur, leva la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main : « Oui oui ! »

Á suivre...

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : Bien, on arrive dans la partie la plus amusante de la fic ! La cohabitation ! Et ça ne va pas être du gâteau ! Dans le prochain épisode, Quatre prend les choses aux mains ! Mots doux et regards pétillants seront au rendez-vous ! Mais Tanya est obstinée ! Un fragment de son passé se dresse, invisible, entre elle et Quatre. Que peut-elle bien cacher ? ... Heu, vous ne le suarez pas tout de suite mais lisez quand même le prochain chapitre : Comme une tartine noyée dans du café au lait ! 


	6. Comme une tartine noyée

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : C'est si évident que le révéler serait une insulte pour votre intelligence, chers lecteurs !  
Chapitre : 6/11  
**Petit message pour Mysouko et Ankei, qui m'ont gentiment reviewée :** Mille merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment dégoûtée par ! Ils ont créé un système spécial pour qu'on puisse répondre aux lecteurs et j'ai bien l'impression que ça ne marche pas ! Je crois que vous n'avez rien reçu. J'en suis vraiment désolée ! Mysouko, si tu ne reçois pas de message sur ton compte dis-le moi dans ta prochaine review et je répondrai à tous tes commentaires directement dans le prochain chapitre ! (Comme je le faisais avant)

**Petit message pour tous ceux qui me lisent :** Vous aussi, si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur ma fic, ou des questions sur l'histoire, les persos et les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer et je vous répondrai dans le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Comme une tartine noyée dans du café au lait

Quatre se tourna ensuite vers sa soeur qui avait observé la scène d'un oeil amusé.

Soeur, malicieusement : « Bonjour petit frère, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de vous avoir dérangés, ta fiancée et toi ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Oh, mais ce n'est pas ma fiancée ! »

La jeune fille le regarda alors avec surprise : elle venait de surprendre son jeune frère dans une situation délicate avec une fille et ce n'était pas sa fiancée !?

Tanya, sur le palier : « Mais quel idiot ! Elle va s'imaginer encore plus de trucs bizarres maintenant ! »

Soeur, troublée : « Mais alors pourquoi vous...? Oh, excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas ! »

Quatre, confus : « Heu, c'est vrai que nous ne sortons pas ensemble mais... »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas dire à sa soeur qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine « manœuvre » !

Soeur, avec un grand sourire : « Hm. Je vois. Vous avez l'air quand même proches tous les deux. Vous étiez en train de flirter, c'est ça ?! Oh, Quatre, je suis vraiment désolée ! (Elle baissa d'un ton et posa une main sur son épaule en se rapprochant de lui) J'ai gâché tous tes plans ! »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Mais non ! Je ne faisais pas de plans et puis, je... »

Soeur, avec un petit regard attendri : « Oooh ! C'était spontané ?! C'est trop mignon ! Mon petit frère emporté par les flammes de la passion ! »

(On va dire qu'elle lit trop de romans roses, d'accord ?)

Quatre, gêné : « Mais non ! Ce n'est pas de la passion ! »

Soeur, choquée : « Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Heu, oui, mais... »

Sa soeur se pencha en avant, avec un air sévère : « Mais quoi ?! »

Quatre : « Je... (Il détourna la tête avec une expression embarrassée) Je... »

« Hum hum ! Quatre, laissez-moi faire : vous dites n'importe quoi ! »

Les deux Winner se retournèrent et aperçurent Tanya, en bas de l'escalier qui les observait avec un air sévère. Elle s'avança vers eux et tendit la main vers la soeur de Quatre en lui souriant chaleureusement : « Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Tanya Hopkins. Je suis une vague connaissance de Quatre, une fille qu'il héberge, comme ça, par charité. »

La soeur de Quatre la regarda avec un air amusé : « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Amina, la soeur de Quatre. Enfin, l'une de ses sœurs ! »

Tanya, intéressée : « Ah oui ! Je ne savais pas que Quatre avait des frères et soeurs ! Je pensais qu'il était enfant unique ! (Á Quatre) Combien avez-vous de frères et soeurs alors ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Je n'ai pas de frère. Par contre, j'ai 29 soeurs. »

Sa soeur se mit à sourire largement en voyant Tanya ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés : « Nan ?! 29 sœurs ?! Vraiment ?! Il devait y avoir au moins des triplés et des quadruplés à la naissance ?! Voir même, des sextuplés ! »

Amina haussa les épaules : « Hmm, c'est un peu plus compliquée que cela. En fait... »

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se lancer dans une longue explication, Quatre la coupa brusquement : « Nous sommes tous des enfants éprouvettes. »

Tanya, rassurée : « Aaaah ! D'accord ! Pendant un moment, je me suis demandée comment vos parents avaient fait pour... Heu, non, rien ! … Enfin, heureusement qu'ils étaient aisés sinon ça n'aurait pas été facile ! »

Amina et Quatre échangèrent un regard embarrassé : « Oui. »

Tanya se reprit brusquement : « Oui, heu, de quoi on parlait ? ... Ah, je me souviens ! Je vous disais tout simplement que Quatre m'hébergeait par simple charité mais si vous venez séjourner ici, je peux vous laisser ma chambre sans problème ! »

Amina, sur un ton tranquille : « Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je trouverai un autre endroit où dormir ! »

Tanya, choquée : « Quoi ?! Vous allez dormir à l'hôtel ? Alors que votre frère héberge une étrangère dont vous pourriez facilement prendre la chambre ?! »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire ! »

Tanya, de plus en plus choquée : « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire alors ?! Elle ne va quand même pas dormir sur le canapé ?! »

Amina, tout sourire : « Vous savez, les chambres, ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici, dans cette maison. »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle : les murs trop loin, le plafond trop haut, le grand escalier à petites marches... C'est sûr, il allait en falloir du temps pour qu'elle s'y habitue !

Tanya, très embarrassée : « Aaaaaah ! Mais ouiiii ! Vous avez raison : il y en a beaucoup et je vais rejoindre la mienne alors salut ! »

Rouge de honte, elle fit volte-face et se préparait à monter les escaliers quand Amina la retint par l'épaule : « J'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous pour le dîner ? »

Tanya, étonnée : « Nous ? »

Elle se tourna vers Quatre et l'interrogea du regard : depuis qu'elle habitait ici, ils n'avaient _jamais_ dîné ensemble parce que son emploi du temps ne le lui permettait _jamais_. Ils ne se voyaient que le matin, à peine une demi-heure, au petit déjeuner.

Quatre, embarrassé : « Oui, c'est vrai, je ne pourrai pas dîner avec vous ce soir. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas trop Amina. »

Celle-ci répondit sur un ton tranquille : « Bien sûr que non ! (Elle se tourna vers Tanya en souriant) Ce sera l'occasion pour Tanya et moi de mieux nous connaître et d'avoir une petite discussion entre filles ! »

Quatre, rassuré : « Bon. C'est parfait alors. »

Amina, en souriant : « Oui ! »

Tanya, désemparée : « Oui. C'est génial. »

Ils ne lui avaient même demandé son avis ! Mais que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ?

Quatre, inquiet : « Oh ! Tanya, ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'espère ? »

La jeune fille se força à sourire : « Nan, ça me fera de la compagnie. _Pour une fois_. »

Prend ça !

Quatre sourit d'un air embarrassé : « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Amina les regarda tous les deux successivement : « Hm ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Quatre, précipitamment : « Oh, non ! Rien d'important. »

Tanya, vexée : « Rien d'important ? Hm ! Je vois. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse : je dois me préparer ! »

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers sans qu'aucun des deux n'aie pu la retenir.

Quatre, étonné : « Tanya ! Le dîner n'est que dans quatre heures ! »

Tanya, montant les escaliers sans se retourner : « Je sais ! Mais il _faut_ que je me prépare ! (Á voix basse) psychologiquement. »

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, Quatre se tourna vers sa soeur : « Tu vois ?! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! »

Amina éclata de rire : « Mais ça va changer ! Á ton âge Quatre, tu devrais déjà avoir une petite amie ! »

Quatre, gêné : « Mais...! Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

Amina, sévèrement : « On a _toujours_ du temps pour ceux qu'on aime ! »

Quatre baissa les yeux pensivement.

Amina lui prit le bras et le dirigea vers un salon : « Bon. Maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter depuis le début ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Tout ? »

Amina, déterminée : « Oui, tout ! »

Quatre poussa un long soupir désespéré.

Le soir arriva très rapidement. Enfin, pour Tanya en tout cas. Elle attendit jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'à ce qu'Abdul vienne frapper à sa porte pour la prévenir que le dîner était prêt et qu'Amina l'attendait dans la salle à manger. Prête à se battre contre l'ennemi, Tanya descendit l'escalier, vêtue d'un pantalon noir taille basse et d'un t-shirt noir sur lequel était inscrit en lettres brillantes « No1 ». Elle entra dans la salle à manger d'un air déterminé en poussant des deux bras les deux grandes portes (Façon « Mlle Parker, dans la série « Le Caméléon », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !).

Amina, joyeusement : « Bonsoir ! »

Tanya, méfiante : « Bonsoir. »

Elle s'assit à une distance raisonnable d'elle, c'est à dire dix chaises plus loin.

Amina, perplexe : « Allons, n'ayez pas peur ! Venez vous asseoir à côté de moi ! »

Tanya, les yeux rivés sur son assiette : « Je n'ai rien entendu. »

Amina, les mains en porte-voix : « Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit ! »

Tanya, se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit calmement : « Moi non plus. »

Puis elle retourna à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

Amina haussa un sourcil, sourit, puis prit ses couverts et son assiette et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle : « Vous avez l'air ennuyé. Vous préfériez dîner seule ? »

Tanya, agacée : « Non, mais... »

Elle leva les yeux brusquement pour lui lancer un regard assassin mais elle se figea aussitôt en apercevant le visage d'Amina. Elle avait la même expression amusée qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant chez Quatre.

Tanya, méfiante : « Vous et votre frère, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Amina, en riant : « C'est plutôt normal pour un frère et une soeur, non ? »

Tanya, agacée (Merde ! Je suis en train de m'enterrer toute seule !) : « Oui, bon ! (Elle prit un verre d'eau) De quoi vous vouliez me parler ? »

Amina, calmement : « De Quatre. »

Tanya but tranquillement son verre sans broncher (Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut savoir ? Elle n'a rien à savoir, de toute façon !), le reposa (Bon, tant pis, je n'ai rien à cacher, moi !) et croisa les mains sur la table : « Et que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? »

Amina posa sa fourchette, croisa également les mains et se pencha en avant : « Mon frère m'a raconté votre rencontre au jour de l'an : votre discours, vos problèmes et tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous retrouver et vous aider. »

Tanya, un peu inquiète : « Et ? »

Amina, en souriant : « Vous croyez _vraiment_ que mon frère aurait fait tout ça par simple _charité_ ? »

Tanya haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Ben, ouais ! C'est bien le genre ! »

Amina, perplexe : « Hm. C'est vrai. Mais Tanya, mon frère vous a proposé d'organiser une fête pour que vous puissiez retrouver tous vos amis ! Il vous a même offert de payer leurs billets pour le voyage ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? »

Tanya plongea le nez dans son assiette : « Ce sont ses affaires, ça ne me regarde pas ! Il y a des gens qui sont totalement dévoués à leur travail, à leurs amis, à leur famille... Ça doit être son truc de faire des choses comme ça ! »

Amina, gênée : « Oui, mais il ne fait pas ça pour n'importe qui ! Il doit bien avoir reconnu une certaine valeur en vous pour vouloir vous aider ! Et puis, quand vous avez été attaquée à Madrid et transportée à l'hôpital, il est venu en moins de quatre heures ! Il a pris la première navette pour vous retrouver ! »

Tanya, embarrassée : « Parce qu'on lui avait téléphoné ! Il aurait été impoli d'attendre des jours et des jours avant de venir ! Et puis, ça ne prouve qu'une chose, c'est que nous sommes de proches amis ! »

Fière de sa réplique, elle ramassa une bouchée avec sa fourchette et la porta à sa bouche.

Amina, tranquillement : « Deux amis que j'ai tout de même surpris dans une situation fort délicate cet après-midi. »

Tanya se figea dans son mouvement : bouche ouverte, la fourchette levée à la hauteur de son visage, elle leva les yeux vers Amina qui la regardait tranquillement en souriant. Sans se démonter, la jeune fille poursuivit son geste, avala -non sans difficulté- le contenu de sa fourchette, se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but très lentement, à petites gorgées, reposa son verre, prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, les rouvrit brusquement et déclara d'un air déterminé : « Ça ne prouve rien. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé avant. »

Amina, tout sourire : « Si, justement, Quatre me l'a raconté ! Il était un peu réticent au début mais bon, j'ai fini par le deviner et il m'a tout avoué : il a essayé de vous embrasser, vous l'avez repoussé mais il a perdu l'équilibre et vous aie tombé dessus ! »

Tanya, abasourdie : « C'est pas vrai ?! Quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a tout raconté !? »

Amina, d'un ton encourageant : « Allons, ne vous énervez pas ! Moi, je trouve ça très mignon ! »

Tanya, agacée : « C'est parce que vous êtes sa soeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Il va avoir des ennuis à cause de moi s'il continue à agir aussi stupidement ! »

Amina, étonnée : « Ah bon ? Vous avez un casier judiciaire ? »

Tanya, étonnée : « Hein ? Heu, non ! Mais je suis connue dans le gratin pour être une incroyable chipie à cause de mon discours sur... (Elle baissa la tête honteusement) ...les hommes et les cravates. »

Amina, avec un sourire rassurant : « Moi je trouve que c'était très courageux de votre part d'avoir affirmé votre opinion devant tout ces gens ! »

Tanya, sérieusement : « Il n'y a pas de courage dans un acte irréfléchi. J'ai juste dit ça comme ça parce que j'étais énervée ! Je suis une fille bizarre, avec des amis envahissants et complètement tarés, j'ai un passé effrayant qui ferait fuir tous les garçons, Quatre y compris s'il était au courant ! »

Á ces mots, Amina ne cilla même pas, elle se contenta de sourire avec tendresse : « Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que votre passé soit suffisant pour décourager Quatre. »

Tanya haussa les épaules : « Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! »

Amina, tranquillement : « Mon frère est trop jeune pour s'en souvenir mais moi je me souviens parfaitement d'un scandale qui a éclaté, il y a 8 ans. »

Tanya pâlit brusquement et la fixa d'un air abasourdi : est-ce qu'elle savait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait tout raconté à Quatre ? Est-ce que c'était son intention ? Et puis, même, comment pouvait-elle savoir que c'était elle, la rescapée ?

Tanya, lentement : « Je... De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Amina sourit : « Ne vous en faites pas : je ne dirai rien à Quatre mais il faudra un jour que vous soyez honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ! Après tout, c'est la base même d'un couple ! »

Tanya, énervée : « Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! »

Amina changea brutalement de sujet de conversation : « Á propos, au sujet de la fête, j'ai pensé que si on disait que c'était moi qui organisait la fête à la place de Quatre, il n'y aurait pas de problème ! »

Ravie de la nouvelle tournure que prenait leur discussion Tanya acquiesça sans trop y réfléchir : « Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça arrange un peu les choses mais je ne veux pas que vous ou votre frère payiez les billets de navette de mes amis ! Ce serait trop et je ne veux pas profiter de votre gentillesse ! »

Amina éclata de rire : « Je sais ! C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé à Quatre d'organiser la fête dans un village reclus dans le désert ! Comme ça, ils n'auront pas à payer de billet, ils n'auront qu'à utiliser le vaisseau des Maguanacs ! »

Tanya, étonnée : « Ouais, vu sous cet angle, ça se présente assez bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver une date pour les inviter ! »

Amina sourit d'un air satisfait : « Ce sera le 7 mars ! Je me suis déjà chargée de téléphoner à tous vos amis ! Ils ont tous répondu présents et sont impatients de vous revoir ! »

Tanya, perplexe : « Ah. Bah... D'accord. Cool. »

Sur ce, elle se replongea dans son assiette et le dîner reprit un peu plus tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle à manger.

Tanya entra tranquillement, avec insouciance. Normalement, elle se serait trouvée très inquiète à la seule idée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Quatre mais ce matin, il y aurait sa soeur, alors...

Quatre, avec bonne humeur : « Bonjour, Tanya. »

Tanya s'arrêta sur le seuil et balaya la pièce du regard. Le fait était que la soeur de Quatre, Amina, n'était _pas_ là. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Quatre. Seuls.

Tanya, méfiante : « Bonjour. Où est Amina ? »

Elle s'assit à deux ou trois chaises de lui et se servit un déjeuner très léger, histoire de sortir au plus vite de là.

Quatre, tout sourire : « Elle dort encore, je crois. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Tanya, un peu crispée : « Oui. Oui, et vous ? »

Quatre, en souriant pour lui-même : « Bien. Très bien même. »

Il posa son toast beurré et la regarda fixement.

Tanya, agacée : « Quoi ?! »

Quatre eut un sourire amusé : « Rien, je me demandais juste comment s'était passé le dîner hier, avec ma soeur. »

Tanya, embarrassée : « Bien. On a discuté un peu de la fête. »

Quatre : « Ah oui ! Et la solution qu'elle vous a proposée vous plaît-elle ? »

Tanya poussa un profond soupir : « Oui. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix puisqu'elle avait déjà invité tout le monde ! »

Quatre, désolé : « Oui, c'est vrai. Hm. C'est tout ce dont vous avez parlé ? »

Tanya, les yeux rivés sur son bol de café au lait : « Non. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous lui aviez expliqué _l'incident_ d'hier. »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Oui. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je lui ai dit la vérité. »

Tanya, comme si de rien n'était : « Idiot. »

Quatre, confus : « Elle avait deviné et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le cacher ! Hier, j'ai compris quelque chose de très important sur mes sentiments pour vous. »

Tanya se figea brusquement et fut prise d'un irrépressible tremblement : qu'allait-il encore lui raconter ? S'il _le_ lui disait, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir répondre ? Et s'il lui demandait quels étaient ses sentiments à elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle répondrait ? Elle était déjà sûre de ses sentiments. _Donc_, il fallait absolument qu'elle empêche _toute_ manoeuvre de sa part ! Quitte à être méchante avec lui, tant pis ! C'était mieux pour lui !

Tanya haussa les épaules : « Ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir. Je m'en contrefiche. »

Quatre, gêné : « Mais Tanya, je... »

Tanya prit son bol entre ses mains, le but d'une traite, ramassa ses tartines et se leva : « J'ai encore du travail, il faut que je réfléchisse à une chanson pour la fête. Excusez-moi. »

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Quatre fronça les sourcils, soupira en souriant et partit la rattraper. Il remonta les escaliers, traversa deux couloirs sur le palier et la trouva sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était debout devant sa porte et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Quand elle le vit s'approcher, elle poussa la porte, sans résultat. Finalement, elle se rappela qu'il fallait d'abord presser la poignée mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste de plus, Quatre se plaça derrière elle.

Quatre, en souriant : « Il faut vraiment que je vous parle ! »

Tanya, affolée, en ouvrant sa porte : « Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Quatre prit la poignée et la main de la jeune fille posée dessus avec et referma la porte.

Quatre, étonnée : « Laissez-moi poursuivre ce que j'étais en train de vous dire tout à l'heure ! »

Tanya, paniquée : « Non ! NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Ça va vous attirer des ennuis ! »

Quatre, sérieusement : « Que je vous le dise ou pas, ça ne changera rien, c'est trop tard ! Je... »

Tanya écarquilla les yeux : au fond, il avait raison. Qu'il le lui dise ou pas, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Elle prit une grande inspiration et prit une grande décision : elle allait l'écouter, hocher la tête froidement et lui claquer la porte au nez.

Tanya, froidement : « Okay, c'est quoi cette chose si importante que vous avez à me dire ? »

Quatre lui sourit tendrement et caressa son bras avec douceur : « Je vous adore. »

Tanya resta figée, interdite. Ce n'était pas la phrase exacte à laquelle elle s'attendait. C'était encore plus surprenant. Et puis, il avait une façon de le dire ! Il ne pouvait pas le dire de façon plus objective ?! Neutre ? Froide ? Méchante ?

Tanya, abasourdie : « Oh. Bien. »

Quatre s'approcha d'elle lentement : « Je me fiche de ce que les autres diront. Je vous aime. »

« Zut, pensa Tanya, c'était une attaque en deux temps ! Il faut que... Il faut que je... »

Comme Quatre s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, la jeune fille se baissa pour éviter « l'attaque », lui fourra une tartine dans la bouche, ouvrit brusquement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Quatre, perplexe : « Hmhmhmh ! (Il retira la tartine. Ouais, c'est plus facile comme ça !) Tanya ! »

Tanya, précipitamment : « Bonne journée Quatre ! »

CLAC.

Tanya soupira, alla s'asseoir à son bureau et mordit distraitement dans sa dernière tartine beurrée : elle l'avait échappé belle.

Enfin, peut-être. Les paroles de Quatre l'avaient affectée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il allait falloir être vraiment forte les prochains jours !

Dehors, Quatre soupira mais s'éloigna en souriant : au moins, il avait été honnête mais qu'en était-il de ses sentiments à elle ?

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Tanya fit bien attention à se lever le plus tard possible, histoire d'éviter Quatre. Par chance, il ne rentra jamais le midi et toujours trop tard le soir. En revanche, dès le lendemain, lundi matin, la jeune fille eut la surprise de trouver un mot pour elle sur la table de la salle à manger, deux vers joliment tournés. Des mots d'amour.

Tanya, écarlate : « OH ! C'est problématique ça ! Je ferais mieux de jeter cette preuve au plus vite. »

Elle rejoignit le salon et s'approcha de la cheminée, éteinte. Elle s'arrêta et posa les yeux sur les quelques mots. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle les jette ? Après tout, elle pouvait toujours le garder ce papier : si elle le gardait dans ses affaires, personne ne le trouverait ! Satisfaite par cette réponse, la jeune fille retourna à son déjeuner.

De plus, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle recevait tous les jours. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait ! En effet, le lendemain matin, elle retrouva un papier du même genre, glissée sous sa porte cette fois-ci. Une fois encore, elle se refusa à le jeter et le conserva avec précaution dans une petite boîte fermée à clé, dans son armoire, également verrouillée. Le surlendemain, même chose, le jour suivant, idem et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dimanche matin, 7 mars, jour de la fête.

Ce matin-là, lorsque la jeune fille descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, Quatre était là, en compagnie d'Amina, qui était restée à la maison toute la semaine mais que Tanya avait soigneusement évitée, ne la voyant qu'aux repas.

Amina, joyeusement : « Bonjour ! »

Tanya, joyeusement (Youpi ! Je ne serai pas seule !) : « Bonjour ! »

Quatre, avec douceur : « Bonjour. »

Tanya, troublée : « Heu, Bonjour. »

Elle repensa aux petits mots qu'elle avait trouvés tout le long de la semaine et rougit quand elle s'assit à côté d'Amina, qui était assise en face de Quatre.

Amina l'observa un moment, leva les yeux vers Quatre qui ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux et finalement, elle se leva pour sortir : « Bon, je vous laisse : je n'ai plus faim ! Bon appétit Tanya ! »

Tanya leva la tête vers elle et la foudroya du regard : « Merci. »

Puis, comme Amina sortait, la jeune fille évita soigneusement le regard de Quatre et se replongea dans son petit-déjeuner. Mais Quatre étendit le bras et posa une main sur la sienne.

Tanya vit la main s'approcher avec angoisse (Non. Non ! NON !) et l'observa se poser avec horreur (Aaaaaaaaaah ! NONNNN !) sur la sienne. Le contact la fit violemment lever les yeux vers Quatre qui lui souriait avec douceur.

Tanya, avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux : « Lâchez-moi, sinon... »

Quatre, perplexe : « Excusez-moi ! Ça vous gêne ? »

« C'est terrible, pensa la jeune fille, je ne dois pas céder mais c'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès ! »

Tanya soupira : « Quatre, pour des raisons que je vous ai déjà expliquées, il ne peut _rien_ mais vraiment _absolument rien_ y avoir entre nous ! »

Quatre, en souriant : « Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez, mais ce que j'aimerais connaître, ce sont vos sentiments à mon égard. »

Tanya sentit ses joues s'enflammer brusquement : « Je... Vous êtes mon ami, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Quatre pressa sa main dans la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser : « Très franchement Tanya, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en train de me dire la vérité. »

Tanya, écarlate, en laissa tomber sa tartine dans son bol : « Ouiiii ! Heu, non ! NON ! Je ne suis pas _du tout_ en train de vous mentir ! »

Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, Quatre lâcha sa main et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Tanya le suivit des yeux avec un air de grande choquée. La jeune fille l'observa sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de terreur la plus totale. Il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front : « Dépêchez-vous, la navette décolle dans deux heures. Ce serait dommage que vous ratiez la fête. »

Tanya leva vers lui de gros yeux de poisson pris dans un filet et comme eux, elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Quatre, sweatdrop, sortit de la pièce en souriant.

Complètement sous le choc (et sûrement sous le charme aussi), la jeune fille contempla sa tartine, noyée dans le café au lait. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision : soit faire face à ses propres sentiments, soit partir ! Mais en attendant...

La jeune fille finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et monta à sa chambre pour se changer. Elle échangea son pantalon et son t-shirt contre une petite robe d'été et ses baskets contre des sandales.

Tanya se regarda devant le miroir de sa grande armoire et prit un air déterminé : « De toute façon, s'il s'approche un peu trop près de moi, je lui en colle une ! »

Elle réfléchit un moment pour se remémorer la scène du petit-déjeuner ainsi que toutes les nuits de cette semaine, pendant lesquelles elle avait à peine pu trouver le sommeil, attendant avec impatience le lendemain pour retrouver devant sa porte...

Tanya, en se tenant la tête à deux mains : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NONNNNN ! Je ne dois plus y penser ! »

Elle s'agenouilla devant l'armoire pour en sortir la petite boîte dans laquelle elle avait précieusement conservé les mots de Quatre. Elle l'ouvrit hâtivement et en extirpa d'un geste triomphal les quelques morceaux de papier.

Tanya, prête à les déchirer : « BON ! C'est fini tout ça ! »

Une minute plus tard...

Tanya, honteuse, remit soigneusement les papiers dans leur boîte : « Allez, ce ne sont que deux trois mots ! C'est pas quelques morceaux de papier qui vont me faire flancher ! »

Elle referma la petite boîte et l'armoire à clé et cacha celle-ci dans le tiroir à lingerie de sa commode. Ici, elle pouvait être sûre que personne ne viendrait la chercher ! L'esprit tranquille, elle ramassa son petit sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Quatre et Amina qui l'attendaient en bas de l'escalier.

Tanya, joyeusement : « Chuis prête ! »

Amina acquiesça en souriant : « Parfait ! On peut y aller ! »

Elle sortit la première, rapidement, pour laisser son frère seul avec Tanya.

Tanya, embarrassée : « Bon, on y va ? »

Quatre, en souriant : « Oui. Je... Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes vraiment charmante dans cette r... »

Tanya, agacée, se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte : « ON Y VA ! »

Á suivre..

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : Yeaaaah ! It's party time ! Au programme, chansons, rencontres, révélations, et super cuite ! YOUPI ! 


	7. Quand le coeur n'est pas à la fête

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Bon, vous avez deviné maintenant ! Il s'agit bien sûr de Quatre et Tanya mais un autre couple se profile à l'horizon...  
Chapitre : 7/11

Petit message : Bon ! Visiblement, est reparti du bon pied ! J'ai reçu les reviews alert... du chapitre 1. Hum. Bref, on en est déjà au septième chapitre ! Merci de suivre les aventures de Quatre et Tanya avec autant d'attention ! Les trois prochains chapitres risquent d'être un chouilla moins drôle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperai dans la SEQUEL qui elle, sera pleine d'humour et d'action ! YEAH ! Merci à Mysouko et à Zéphis pour leurs reviews.

Comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, je n'écris que ce qui me fait fantasmer ou rêver, donc non, il n'y aura pas de yaoi au cas où certains d'entre vous gardaient de l'espoir. Désolée ! Bon ! Fini de jouer, let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand le coeur n'est pas à la fête...

Le voyage en navette fut évidemment très éprouvant pour Tanya. Il fallut non seulement qu'elle supporte les regards et les sourires en coin d'Amina, les airs attendris des quelques maguanacs qui les accompagnaient et bien sûr la seule présence de Quatre à côté d'elle. Les maguanacs s'étaient soigneusement répartis par paire dans la navette et Amina s'était assise à côté de celui qui restait. Bien sûr, Tanya était montée à bord après Quatre et avait bien fait attention à choisir une place à l'autre bout de la navette mais ça n'avait pas suffit : il s'était déplacé jusqu'à elle et s'était installé dans le siège voisin en souriant. Évidement, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ désagréable d'être à côté de lui mais c'était _contraire à ses plans_ ! Tout se passait à peu près correctement, jusqu'à ce que Quatre cherche à établir une conversation.

Quatre, inquiet : « Je croyais que vous aviez le mal de l'espace ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'on échange de places ? »

Tanya ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda autour d'elle : par manque d'attention, elle avait fait la grave erreur de se mettre du côté du hublot alors qu'elle avait dit la dernière fois (Voir chap.5) à Quatre qu'elle se sentait mal quand elle regardait l'espace. En même temps, s'ils échangeaient de places, ils seraient obligés de se serrer, de se coller, de se toucher et ça, il en était _hors de question_ !

Tanya, embarrassée : « Ça va aller ! Je... J'ai pris des médicaments ! »

Pff ! Dommage ! Si elle avait vraiment été malade, elle aurait pu lui vomir dessus et ça l'aurait fait fuir ! YES ! Malheureusement, elle se sentait en pleine forme alors il allait falloir qu'elle trouve autre chose. OH ! Mais... QU'EST-CE QUE…?

Quatre se penchait au dessus d'elle pour lui montrer quelque chose à travers la vitre : « Regardez là-bas. Vous voyez cette étoile ? C'est Parvati. »

Tanya, très gênée (Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Pourquoi il me colle comme ça ?) : « Aaah ! Jamais entendu parler ! Ça vient d'où ? »

Quatre, perplexe : « C'est une déesse qui vient d'Inde. Son nom change et prend différents sens selon sa personnalité et les pouvoirs qu'on lui accorde. »

Tanya se colla contre la vitre avec un air très embarrassé : « Et ça veut dire quelque chose en particulier « Parvati » ? »

Quatre rougit et s'écarta d'elle très légèrement : « Oui, ça signifie « la chaste épouse ». »

Tanya manqua de s'étrangler et se pressa le plus possible contre la vitre : « Génial. »

Quatre la regarda un moment en silence avant de faire une deuxième tentative : « Tanya, est-ce qu'il serait possible pendant la fête que nous parlions un moment, en privé ? »

Tanya haussa les épaules : « Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! J'ai bien l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible avec mes amis ! ( de vous éviter le plus possible) Ça va faire si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ! (et tellement longtemps que vous me collez !) »

Quatre acquiesça silencieusement en baissant les yeux : « J'espérais tout de même pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec vous. »

Tanya tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, passa au rose vif et ajouta précipitamment : « On... On verra ! Je ferais ce que je pourrais et peut-être que j'aurais une ou deux minutes à vous accorder. »

Quatre leva son visage vers elle et la regarda avec un sourire lumineux. La jeune fille se rembrunit et se retourna vers la vitre en croisant les bras : « Mais je suis très demandée ! Et je n'ai absolument _aucune_ intention de flirter avec vous ! »

Quatre, en souriant : « Oui, je comprend, bien entendu ! »

Tanya rougit tout en serrant les dents : il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Finalement, elle prit une décision et déclara sur un ton ferme : « Bon ! Ça suffit, on échange de places ! »

Pas question qu'il se penche encore sur elle comme ça ! Elle détacha sa ceinture et se leva brusquement. Malheureusement, l'espace entre les deux rangées de sièges était si réduit qu'elle buta dans les pieds de Quatre et s'écroula sur lui lamentablement. ° Tout le monde se tourna vers eux pour voir ce qui se passait.

Quatre, écarlate : « Tanya ! Ça va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

La jeune fille se décolla de lui et se releva brusquement pour se cogner au porte-bagages au dessus de sa tête : « Ou... Aïeuh ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Oh ! Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Attendez une minute, je vais me pousser. »

Il poussa la jeune fille dans l'allée, se leva et s'assit dans le siège près du hublot. Puis, il la prit par la main et la fit asseoir à côté de lui.

Quatre, confus : « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Tanya, toute étourdie : « OoOooOh. Comme un dimanche à la plage. »

Quatre, perplexe, posa une main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux : « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me pousser plus tôt pour vous laisser passer. »

Tanya, complètement dans les vapes : « C'est rien. Ça m'arrive tout le temps ce genre de choses ! 'Toute façon, j'ai jamais eu de chance ! »

Quatre la regarda sans rien dire. Finalement, la jeune fille se cala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux : « Je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Avec un peu de chance, je ne devrais pas faire de cauchemars cette fois-ci. »

Quatre sourit et du bout du doigt, caressa tendrement sa joue avant de se retourner contre la vitre, pour mettre un frein à toute tentation.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Enfin, la partie éveillée tout du moins. Tanya se réveilla brusquement d'un sommeil très agité : elle avait fait un long rêve romantique dans lequel Quatre réalisait tous ses fantasmes. Enfin, juste les plus chastes puisqu'au moment où ça allait mal tourner, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut en empoignant par le col la première personne qui lui venait sous la main ( Quatre) et lui avait hurlé à la figure : « ME TOUCHEZ PAAAAAAAAS ! » au beau milieu de l'avion. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle et s'être aperçu : 1. Qu'elle était en train d'étrangler Quatre, 2. Que la navette avait embarqué les autres g-boys au passage (Elle avait reconnu Duo), 3. Que la navette venait d'atterrir, la jeune fille s'était levé brusquement, avait lâché Quatre et était sorti de la navette en courant.

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

En bas de l'escalier, elle aperçut tous ses amis, spécialement venus pour l'accueillir dans le minuscule statioport de ce trou perdu dans le désert. Tanya passa aussitôt de l'état de « complètement paniquée et déprimée » à celui de « totale relax et très excitée » : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Vous êtes tous là ! Vous êtes venuuuuuuuuus ! C'est super trop méga génialement cooooool ! »

Elle dévala l'escalier et fonça dans le tas pour distribuer bises et gros câlins.

Comme elle était fort occupée, une main tapota dans son dos pour attirer son attention. Tanya se retourna brusquement et s'apprêta à répondre un truc méchant à Quatre mais elle s'interrompit immédiatement en dévisageant la jeune personne qui lui faisait face : une fille de son âge, aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux châtains clairs frisés que la lumière rendait presque blonds par endroits. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un haut rouge de manufacture chinoise avec des manches courtes légèrement fendues ainsi que d'un short noir, moulant, fendu au niveau des cuisses sur une longueur de très exactement six centimètres.

Tanya ouvrit de grands yeux avant de faire un large sourire : « Hmmm. ... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! CAMYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Les deux filles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se mirent à sauter sur place comme des folles.

Tanya, très excitée : « Aaaaaaah ! Ça va faire des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! »

Camy, toute fofolle : « Ben non ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis la fermeture de l'école ! »

Tanya se reprit : « Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Camy fouilla dans ses poches et lui mit sous le nez un beau badge en métal : « Tadaaaa ! J'ai passé les examens pour entrer dans la police préventive et j'ai été reçue ! Je suis devenue (Air tout fier) une PREVENTER ! »

Tanya, étonnée : « Wouaaaah ! Trop coool ! Hm. D'un autre côté, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu te serais sûrement ennuyée dans un orchestre ou dans une école. »

Camy se mit à sauter sur place : « Action action action ! »

Elle se rapprocha de son amie et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « En plus, y'a vraiment des beaux mecs là-bas et tu sais quoi ? Y'a même un des anciens pilotes de gundam qui travaille là-dedans ! »

Tanya acquiesça et lui chuchota également : « Oui, je sais. »

Camy fronça les sourcils puis sourit : « Hmmm. Ah, d'accord ! Et bien ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! Tu as déjà été faire un tour !? »

Tanya, embarrassée : « Mais non, c'est pas ça ! C'est Duo qui m'a dit que... »

Camy, en riant : « Ouais ! Si tu le dis ! N'empêche que je suis sûr que tu as déjà été faire un petit tour dans les rêves les plus profonds de ce cher Mr le VIP ! Héhéhé ! Allez, racontes ! Ça ressemble à quoi les fantasmes d'un grand homme politique ? »

Tanya, écarlate : « Mais mais mais... ! Je n'ai absolument rien vu de tel ! »

Camy, déçue : « Oh. (Air malicieux) Á moins que tu ne préfère garder ça pour toi ! Bah, je te comprend, va ! Heureusement que je suis chez les Preventers pour te couvrir parce que sinon l'autre, il aurait sûrement... »

Au grand désespoir de Tanya, Camy s'interrompit en voyant la foule des maguanacs descendre de la navette (Spectacle impressionnant tout de même !) puis une dame d'une grande allure ( Amina) et cinq beaux mecs ( les g-boys) les rejoindre en bas de l'escalier.

Tanya, affolée : « Non ! NON ! Remontez ! C'est une conversation privée ! On n'a pas fini de parler ! »

Duo sourit d'un air tranquille : « Allez, stresse pas ! Vous avez tout le temps pour vous parler maintenant ! »

Camy tapota l'épaule de son amie pour lui montrer sa compassion : « T'inquiète, je te raconterai tout ça un peu plus tard ! »

Tanya, boudeuse : « J'espère bien ! »

Quatre émergea du petit groupe et vint la rejoindre au milieu de ses amis.

Camy, très excitée : « Aaaaaaah ! Voilà ton nouveau mec ! Alors, tu me présentes ? »

Tanya, agacée : « Ce n'est pas _mon mec_ ! On ne sort pas ensemble et il n'y a rien entre nous ! »

Quatre la regarda et sourit à Camy avec un air désolé.

Camy, perplexe : « Bah, pourquoi vous faites cette tronche ? Elle veut pas de vous, c'est ça ? »

Elle ricana et se tourna vers les autres qui rirent également.

Quatre et Tanya baissèrent la tête, honteusement.

Camy, surprise : « QUOI ? Me dites pas que j'ai raison ?! (Elle prit brusquement son amie par les épaules) Tanya, c'est scandaleux ! Comment oses-tu repousser les avances d'un mec qui t'a sauvé la vie !? »

Tanya, fièrement : « Il ne m'a jamais sauvé la vie ! Il a essayé de me tuer et ensuite il m'a rendu deux, trois services. »

Limo sortit du groupe et vint se mêler à la conversation : « Oui, deux trois services ! Il t'a quand même permis de nous retrouver ! »

Tanya haussa les épaules : « Ouais, mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour sortir avec lui ! »

Limo sourit malicieusement : « Ah oui ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'il était gentil, mignon, sympa et qu'il était tout à fait ton genre. »

Tanya passa au rouge pivoine et bredouilla vaguement quelques excuses : « Je... J'ai jamais dit ça ! T'avais sûrement bu ou alors t'avais les oreilles bouchées quand t'as entendu ça ! »

Camy, en riant : « Tu mens toujours aussi mal ! (Á Quatre) Elle a déjà essayé de vous mentir Mr le VIP ? »

Quatre, en souriant : « Oui, mais ce n'était pas très convaincant ! »

Tanya se tourna vers lui avec un air choqué : « Mais... ! Mais je vous ai dit la vérité, si vous parlez de ce matin ! Vous êtes mon ami et... (Son visage se teinta d'un joli rose) ET C'EST TOUT ! »

Camy éclata de rire, Limo aussi et Quatre baissa la tête pour cacher son envie d'en faire autant.

Tanya, agacée : « Raaaaah ! Ça suffit ! Que la fête commence ! »

Elle sortit du petit statioport d'un pas déterminé mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle fut dehors. Á l'extérieur, c'était toute la ville qui était en fête. Partout, il n'y avait que des sources d'amusement et de distraction : des spectacles de magiciens et d'illusionnistes, des danseuses, des ballons multicolores, des banderoles sur lesquelles étaient écrites : « Á nos retrouvailles »,et partout le long des rues, des échoppes vendaient souvenirs, spécialités culinaires et bibelots divers à bas prix. Toute la ville respirait la fête et les commerçants s'en donnaient à coeur joie.

Camy arriva derrière elle et lui prit la main : « Hey ! Les gars m'ont fait parvenir la chanson que tu as écrite pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux qu'on aille se préparer avant de monter sur scène ? »

Elle lui désigna du doigt une estrade en bois sur laquelle évoluaient avec grâce une troupe de danseuses du ventre.

Tanya, distraitement : « Heu, ouais. Allons-y. »

Et les deux jeunes filles s'enfoncèrent dans la foule.

Á sa grande déception, Quatre n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Tanya à la sortie du statioport. Elle était sans doute partie discuter avec des amis dans un coin bondé de la ville où elle était sûre de ne pas le voir débarquer. Après l'avoir cherché pendant une longue demi-heure sous un soleil brûlant, au milieu de la foule bruyante, le jeune homme décida de faire une pause et s'assit sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Wufei ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Quatre, en souriant : « Ah, Wufei ! Ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Wufei fronça les sourcils : « J'étais venu ici pour rencontrer cette fille que tu voulais absolument nous présenter mais je ne la vois nulle part. »

Quatre, déçu : « Oui, elle semble vraiment décidée à m'éviter. »

Wufei, embarrassé : « C'est vrai ce qu'on dit les autres ? Tu... Tu as... ? »

Quatre, gêné : « Oui. Je n'ai pas pu résister. C'était encore assez flou dans mon coeur mais ma soeur a mis un peu d'ordre dans mes sentiments et maintenant je suis vraiment sûr de ce que je ressens pour elle et à partir de là, je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à lui dissimuler la vérité ! ... Surtout qu'elle s'en doutait déjà. »

Wufei, en fronçant les sourcils : « Elle s'appelle bien Tanya Hopkins ? »

Quatre, distraitement : « Oui. »

Wufei, gravement : « Quand Duo me l'a dit, je me suis rendu compte que son nom ne m'était pas inconnu. »

Quatre, surpris : « Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Wufei, en fouillant dans ses poches : « J'ai déjà vu son nom quelque part, dans les dossiers informatiques des Preventers. »

Quatre, inquiet : « Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas. Dans quels dossiers est-ce que tu as vu son nom ? Est-ce que tu veux dire que Tanya aurait fait quelque chose de grave par le passé ? »

Wufei sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et la déplia pour la tendre à Quatre : « Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour l'instant. Le reste est classé confidentiel et je n'ai pas encore réussi à y accéder. »

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Quatre prit distraitement la feuille que son ami lui tendait et leva les yeux vers l'estrade sur laquelle étaient montées Tanya, Camy et leurs musiciens.

Camy, joyeusement : « Pour fêter nos retrouvailles avec notre grande amie Tanya et marquer d'une pierre blanche cette superbe journée, on va vous offrir une petite chanson ! Ouaiiiiis ! »

Tanya prit à son tour la parole : « Bonjour tout le monde ! (Cris dans le public) Heu, oui, donc ! Nous allons vous chanter quelque chose que j'ai écrit ces dernières semaines. C'est une chanson qui s'appelle « Voyage ». »

Parmi les musiciens, une très jeune fille fit tourner la manivelle de son orgue de barbarie et il en sortit les notes fluettes d'un air de boîte à musique. Lorsque l'air s'arrêta, Max posa son violon contre son menton, Alex effleura son synthétiseur (portable sinon ç'aurait été difficile de le faire monter à lui seul sur l'estrade) du bout des doigts et une douce musique vint s'ajouter à l'ambiance paradisiaque de ce petit coin de désert.

(Ndla : En vrai, la musique est jouée par un véritable orchestre (peut-être un orchestre symphonique ?)

Tanya, avec douceur, en regardant l'assistance avec un regard tendre :

« Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku n da.  
- Nous voyageons sur cette route pour trouver le bonheur.

Hora egao ga ? Totemo niau.

- Tu vois ? Tu as bonne mine avec un sourire sur ton visage. »

Á ce moment-là, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Quatre et la jeune fille, après avoir rougi et souri légèrement, détourna brusquement la tête avec confusion. Tandis que Max donnait sur son violon quelques notes solennelles, la jeune fille recula vers l'arrière de l'estrade, près des musiciens, tandis que Camy s'avançait pour chanter d'une voix calme et posée :

« Iro aseru koto naku yomigaeru...hakanaku utsukushiki hibi yo.  
- Ces beaux jours fragiles renaissent, inaltérables.

Mabushii umi kogareta kisetsu mo  
- A la saison des éblouissantes mers brûlées

yuki no maiorita kisetsu mo  
- et à la saison des flocons de neige dansants

itsu datte...furimukeba...anata ga ita...  
- quelque soit le moment où je me suis retournée, tu étais là. »

Tanya s'avança lentement vers le bord de l'estrade et la rejoignit pour chanter ensemble le refrain. Derrière elles, les musiciens faisaient office de choeur :

« Bokutachi wa (Choeur : « Voyage... ») shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku.  
- Nous voyageons sur cette route pour trouver le bonheur. »

(Ndla : Bon, en fait, le choeur dit plein de trucs pendant que les filles chantent mais j'ai pas ses paroles et si c'est que de l'anglais, je peux même pas essayer de le retranscrire parce que j'entend rien, voilà ! Désolée ! J'espère que j'ai bon au moins pour « voyage ». Chais pas ! °)

Quatre observait la jeune fille avec intensité. Il était vrai que, au fond, il ne savait que très peu de choses sur elle. Il ne savait rien de son passé. Elle, savait-elle des choses sur lui ? Savait-elle qu'il avait été pilote de Gundam ? Non. Et peut-être que si elle savait toutes les choses qu'il avait faites, peut-être bien qu'elle ne l'aimerait plus ?!

Tanya, qui n'avait pas lâché le public du regard sur la première phrase, leva timidement les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il la regardait. Quand elle s'aperçut que non seulement c'était le cas mais qu'en plus, il la regardait d'un air inquiet et troublé, la jeune fille se trouva paralysée et ne put que poursuivre la chanson sans le quitter des yeux :

« Dare mo minna ienu kizu o tsureta tabibito nan darou...  
- Chacun est un voyageur, portant ses propres blessures qui ne guérissent jamais.

Hora egao ga ? totemo niau.  
- Tu vois ? Tu as bonne mine avec un sourire sur ton visage. »

Max rejoua quelques notes de violon et Tanya décida qu'il était tant pour elle de tirer sa révérence mais Camy l'attrapa par le bras.

Camy, en chuchotant sévèrement : « Hé ! Où tu vas ? La chanson n'est même pas terminée ! Ça va être ton couplet ! »

Tanya, paniquée : « J'veux pas ! Chante-le à ma place ! »

Camy la poussa sur le devant de la scène : « C'est _ta_ chanson ! _Tu_ l'as écrite, donc _tu_ la chantes ! »

Tanya lui lança un dernier regard suppliant avant de se tourner vers l'assistance pour chanter son couplet avec le plus de calme possible.

Tanya, en tremblant :

« Nando michi ni mayotta no darou  
- Combien de fois me suis-je perdu ?

Sono tabi ni atatakai te o

- Á chaque fois, celui qui tendait sa (Á ce moment-là, sur la troisième phrase, elle leva lentement son visage écarlate et ses yeux effrayés vers Quatre)

sashinobete kureta no mo...anata deshita...  
- main chaude et secourable, c'était toi. »

Camy s'approcha d'elle, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et reprit le refrain avec elle :

« Bokutachi wa (Choeur : « Voyage, etc ». °) kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani o omou ?  
- Á la fin de ce long sentier, que penserons-nous ? (Tanya fixait à présent Quatre d'un air paniqué, comme si ses yeux étaient collés et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les détacher de lui)

Dare mo minna ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou...  
- Chacun est un voyageur, errant ici et là en quête d'amour. »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux avec surprise et froissa la feuille dans son poing.

« Tomo ni ikou...akiru hodo ni...  
- Allons-y ensemble, jusqu'à ce que nous en soyons fatigués. »

Les jeunes files s'interrompirent et la musique faiblit légèrement. Sur le banc, à côté de Wufei, Quatre baissa les yeux sur la feuille de papier, censée lui révéler quelque chose d'important sur Tanya et la serra plus fort.

Wufei, gravement : « Tu n'es pas obligé de la lire. Tout ce qu'il y a écrit là-dessus, c'est que Tanya fait partie - pour une raison que j'ignore encore - de la liste des personnes dont la police préventive doit assurer la surveillance et la protection de façon discrète mais permanente. Sur cette feuille de papier figure sa véritable identité. »

Quatre, troublé : « Ce ne serait pas cette liste de personnes menacées qui ont dû changer de vie et d'identité ? »

Wufei acquiesça d'un air désolé : « Si. Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse plus de recherches ? Ou tu préfères que ça s'arrête là ? »

Á ce moment-là, le violon repartit dans une envolée lyrique et les deux jeunes filles reprirent le refrain a capella. Á l'arrière, les musiciens faisaient office de choeur.

Tanya et Camy, les yeux fermés, en se tenant la main :

« Bokutachi (Choeur : « Voyage, etc. » --°) wa kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani o omou ?  
- A la fin de ce long sentier, que penserons-nous ? (La musique reprit de façon très solennelle)

Dare mo minna ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou...  
- Chacun est un voyageur, errant ici et là en quête d'amour.

Tomo ni ikou...akiru hodo ni...  
- Allons-y ensemble, jusqu'à ce que nous en soyons fatigués. »

Tanya fixa Quatre intensément jusqu'à ce qu'Alex joue les dernières notes de la chanson sur son synthétiseur. Dès que la chanson fut finie, Camy donna une grande tape sur l'épaule de son amie : « Allez ! On se réveille ! Il faut libérer la scène pour les autres ! En plus, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter ! »

Tanya se reprit aussitôt et toutes deux sautèrent de la scène pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Sur le banc.

Wufei se leva brusquement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Quatre : « Je crois que je ferais mieux de te laisser : ce genre de décision mérite qu'on s'y attarde. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna pour aller retrouver Duo, Heero et Trowa, assaillis un peu plus loin par des anciennes camarades de classe de Tanya.

Une fille s'aperçut de l'arrivée imminente d'un beau mâle : « AAAAAAAAAAH ! Il est trop mignon celui-là ! Je l'veuuuux ! »

Aussitôt une marée de jeunes filles en furie se précipita vers Wufei pour l'engloutir sous une vague de bras étrangleurs et de baisers volés.

Quatre, perplexe, se leva et s'échappa discrètement par un dédale de petites ruelles.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Tanya. Enfin, il fallait qu'il _la_ retrouve.

Tanya haussa un sourcils et observa son amie en souriant : « Ah oui ? Il t'intéresse ? »

Camy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles : « Il est troooooop génial ce garçon ! »

Tanya, étonnée : « Mais tu viens juste de le rencontrer ! »

Camy, surprise : « Hein ?! Je ne te l'ai pas raconté ? »

Tanya, amusée : « Non, tu m'as juste prise par le col et tu m'as hurlé en pleine figure : « Tu vois ce gars, là-bas, il est troooooop ! Je l'veuuuuuux ! » ° »

Camy, honteuse, rit nerveusement et tourna les yeux en direction du nouvel homme de ses rêves : « On m'avait envoyée travailler sur une colonie, toute seule. (Petite larme de comédie) Mais Max et Alex sont venus me rendre visite avec leur troupe. »

Tanya, perplexe : « Oui, enfin, la troupe ne leur appartient pas, fort heureusement ! Dis plutôt que c'est la troupe qui est venue sur la colonie et Alex et Max étaient du voyage. »

Camy la prit par les épaules : « Qu'importe les détails, on s'en fiche ! Le plus important c'est que c'est qu'il était là lui aussi ! (Elle se calma brusquement et reprit avec un ton rêveur) Je suis allée au spectacle et je l'ai trouvé fabuleux ! Merveilleux ! Trop sexy, quoi ! »

Tanya, confuse : « Heu, tu parles du spectacle ou de Trowa ? »

Camy, écarlate : « Aaaah ! Tro... Waaaaah ! »

Tanya, perplexe : « J'espère que tu es consciente que ce n'est qu'un simple être humain. »

Camy haussa les épaules : « Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! T'en fais pas pour moi ! Je vais garder la tête froide et partir à l'attaque immédiatement ! Yeaaaaah ! »

Tanya, avec un sourire cynique : « Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé mais a priori il a l'air... Heu, moi, à ta place, je ne saurais pas trop de quoi lui parler ! »

Camy, joyeusement : « Oh ! N'importe quoi fera l'affaire ! Je vais lui poser des questions sur son entraînement de pilote de gundam : comme ça, je comparerai avec celui des Preventers et je pourrais lui parler de moi ! Cool, non ? »

Tanya, dubitative : « Génial. »

Elle regardait son amie s'éloigner en sautillant quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

Tanya, surprise : « Ah, Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Quatre, l'air grave : « Est-ce que je peux vous parler seul à seule ? C'est très important. »

La jeune fille l'observa un moment avec inquiétude : de quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir lui parler ?

Tanya, sérieusement : « D'accord. J'vous suis. »

Du côté de Trowa et Camy.

Trowa, intéressé (C'est un bon début pour Camy, je crois.) : « Donc, vous êtes une collègue de Wufei ? »

Camy, très excitée : « Oui ! J'ai passé les tests le mois dernier ! Et après m'avoir fait subir un entraînement terrrrible, ils m'ont finalement relâchée ! Enfin, j'veux dire, ils m'ont laissée partir et j'ai pu intégrer l'équipe ! Bon, évidemment, pour l'instant, j'ai encore un poste assez minable et ennuyeux mais c'est pas grave ! C'est qu'une question de temps ! »

Trowa, pensif : « Hmm. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'une jeune fille aussi joyeuse que vous puisse être heureuse à l'idée de travailler dans un tel environnement. »

Camy haussa les épaules : « Bah, c'est parce que j'ai pris l'habitude de défendre mes amis pendant la guerre, et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! … AH ! Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire que je prenais du plaisir à tuer des gens mais ça me rassurait de savoir que la sécurité de mes amis reposait entièrement sur moi. Enfin, vous devez bien connaître ça, _vous_ ! »

Trowa la regarda avec étonnement : « Pardon ? »

Camy, avec un petit sourire embarrassé : « Oui, Tanya m'a dit que Duo lui avait raconté que lui, vous, Wufei, Mr le VIP et l'autre là, le muet, vous aviez été les fameux cinq pilotes de gundam. »

Trowa, embarrassé : « Ah. Il vous a dit ça ? »

Camy, joyeusement : « Oui ! Et je me demandais... J'aurais bien aimé savoir si vous aviez reçu un entraînement spécial ! (Elle s'aperçut brusquement de l'air embarrassé de Trowa) ... AH ! Ahahah ! Enfin, si votre talent était naturel. »

Trowa, perplexe : « Mon talent ? »

Camy, très enthousiaste : « Mais oui ! Vous savez bien ! Vos talents de funambule et puis aussi vos supers sauts ! Heu... (Elle fit un vague geste circulaire avec la main pour mimer l'action) Un peu comme ça, vous voyez ?! »

Trowa, étonné : « Oh ! Hmm, et bien... »

(Ndla : Là, j'ai été cruellement bloquée pour la réponse de Trowa, vu qu'on ne sait absolument rien là-dessus ! ° C'est vrai quoi ?! C'est naturel ? Instinctif ? Bizarre bizarre ! °)

Quatre et Tanya avaient finalement trouvé un endroit désert où ils pouvaient parler tranquillement : une petite place encadrée par des bancs et au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine.

Tanya, inquiète : « Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Quatre réfléchit un moment à la situation : comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était au courant de son ancienne identité sans l'effrayer et la faire fuir ?

Quatre, hésitant : « Je... Je voulais tout simplement vous dire que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi et donc, à mes yeux, ce que peuvent penser les autres de vous - ou de nous - m'importe peu ! »

Tanya fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras : la situation devenait de plus en plus embarrassante. Non seulement il persévérait dans ses pseudo avances mais en plus, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se rendre compte des ennuis qui l'attendaient s'ils sortaient ensemble.

« Hmm. Quoiqu'il dise, ne cède surtout pas ! » se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Très bien. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Merci beaucoup, Quatre ! »

Elle tourna les talons mais Quatre la retint par le bras : « Attendez, ce n'est pas tout ! »

Tanya, agacée : « Quoi ?! »

Quatre, avec un air très sérieux : « Si jamais vous aviez des ennuis, je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes en sécurité avec moi. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger, quoi qu'il arrive ! »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et le fixa avec étonnement, légèrement troublée : pourquoi lui parlait-il brusquement de sa sécurité ? A priori, elle n'avait pas l'air en danger, évidemment ! ... Se pouvait-il qu'il soit au courant ? Du danger permanent qui l'entourait ? De son triste passé ? Peut-être à cause des visions de la dernière fois, dans la navette ?

Tanya commença à avoir peur : « Vraiment Quatre, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour moi, comme ça. Je... Je vais très bien et je ne vois pas quel danger pourrait me menacer ! »

Quatre ne répondit rien mais s'encra d'un air déterminé dans ses yeux confus.

Impossible ! Il devait savoir ! Tanya donna un brusque mouvement d'épaule pour qu'il lâche son bras et s'enfuit en courant.

Quatre la regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude et sans réfléchir, il fit une ultime tentative pour la retenir : « Attendez ! ... Sarah ! »

La jeune fille ralentit aussitôt, et s'arrêta. Elle se retourna brusquement et jeta vers Quatre un regard d'abord choqué puis lourd de reproches. Puis, elle fonça tête baissée vers la fête.

Quatre baissa les yeux en soupirant de désespoir : « Oh non. »

Il savait ! Il le savait maintenant ! Il était au courant de tout ! Et tout était terminé dès à présent !! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir et, où qu'elle aille, à se faire minuscule...pour ne plus jamais attirer l'attention sur elle !

Tanya courait à travers la foule, tête baissée, pour cacher ses larmes quand soudain, une main agrippa son bras. Elle leva son visage larmoyant vers Camy qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

Camy, inquiète : « Hé ! Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tanya renâcla un peu et regarda autour d'elle : la fête battait toujours son plein. Le monde tournait toujours, apparemment. Son regard confus croisa celui de Trowa. Aussitôt, elle détourna son visage et voulut reprendre sa route : « Rien. Ça va. »

Camy, déterminée : « Joue pas les costauds avec moi, d'accord ? J'vois très bien que ça ne va pas ! Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Pas vrai, Trowa ? »

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement avant de rajouter : « Vous feriez mieux de l'emmener dans un endroit plus tranquille. Elle a besoin de se reposer. »

Camy le gratifia de son plus beau sourire : « Excellente idée ! Merci Trowa ! »

Trowa lui rendit son sourire et regarda d'un air inquiet les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une ruelle vide.

Camy s'assit sur le seuil d'une maison et fit asseoir son amie à côté d'elle : « Alors, raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le méchant monsieur le VIP ? »

Tanya sourit légèrement avant de répondre avec amertume : « C'est trop tard. Il sait tout. Il est au courant pour mes parents, pour les expériences du labo et pour le dénouement de l'affaire. Il sait maintenant d'où lui viennent tous ces rêves ! C'est fini ! »

Camy acquiesça silencieusement et pressa son bras avec compassion : « Je... Je suis désolée Tanya. J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux, je te le jure, pour bloquer tous les dossiers sur l'affaire dans la banque de données des Preventers ! »

Tanya secoua la tête : « Nan, c'est pas ta faute ! C'est moi, uniquement moi la fautive ! Je savais bien que c'était dangereux de m'attacher à lui comme ça. J'aurais dû refuser d'emménager chez lui, j'aurais dû être plus catégorique, plus ferme. Je n'aurais pas dû le rencontrer, tout simplement. »

Camy resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense lui, de ton pouvoir, de ton passé ? »

Tanya, en haussant les épaules : « Je n'en sais rien ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Il a juste sous-entendu que si jamais j'avais des ennuis, ou si jamais j'étais en danger, il ferait tout pour me protéger. »

Camy la regarda d'un air perplexe puis se leva brusquement : « Et bien ! Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ! Alors qu'il ne t'a rien dit _du_ _tout_ ! Tu me fais une crise simplement parce qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour toi ! »

Tanya éclata en pleurs de plus belle : « Mais non ! Il... Il m'a appelée par mon nom ! (Elle se calma et rajouta doucement) Par mon _vrai_ nom. »

Camy se rassit et posa une main dans son dos : « Ton nom ? Ton nom complet ou alors juste ton prénom ? »

Tanya essuya ses larmes et se moucha bruyamment avant de répondre : « Juste mon prénom. »

Camy hésita avant de proposer d'un air dubitatif : « Heu, peut-être qu'il a confondu ton nom avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Tanya, catégorique : « Nan, c'était pas une simple coïncidence ! »

Camy baissa les yeux tristement : « Hmm. Tu as sûrement raison. Maintenant que j'y pense, Wufei, mon collègue de travail, enfin, j'ai jamais travaillé avec lui et c'est pas demain la veille alors disons plutôt, le gars qui fait le même métier que moi ! Heu, donc je disais... Oui, voilà, je l'ai vu parler à Quatre pendant qu'on chantait, ils avaient l'air drôlement sérieux ! »

Tanya, tristement : « Alors il sait vraiment tout. »

Camy tapota son dos pour la réconforter : « Pas forcément ! La seule chose dont on est à peu près sûres, c'est qu'il doit savoir que tu as changé d'identité. Pour le reste, c'est vrai que ça ne devrait plus tarder. »

Tanya, vexée : « Hey ! Tu es sensée me rassurer ! »

Camy, confuse : « Désolée ! Mais... (Elle prit un air malicieux) De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit au courant pour ton pouvoir ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se mette brusquement à te détester ! Á la limite, peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus sortir avec toi mais bon, puisque tu ne veux pas de lui et puisque tu ne l'aimes pas... »

Tanya fronça les sourcils : « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour lui ! »

Camy, sur un ton innocent : « Nannn ! Dis ! »

Tanya rougit et baissa les yeux : « Je... Je l'... (Très rapidement) Même si je suis amoureuse de lui, ça ne change rien au fait que nous ne devons pas sortir ensemble ! »

Camy prit un air choqué et posa ses mains sur ses joues : « OooOooOOoh ! Elle l'a dit ! Incroyable ! Quelle grande révélation ! J'aurais dû filmer ça ! »

Tanya se leva et déclara d'un ton sans appel : « Dès ce soir, je ferai mes affaires et je quitterai la colonie pour venir m'installer chez toi. »

Camy, prise au dépourvu : « Hein ?! Mais, heu, j'habite dans un appart' minuscule ! »

Tanya, déterminée : « J'ai déjà vu pire ! »

Camy soupira : « Bon. Si tu le dis… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, en attendant ? »

Tanya se dirigea vers la fête d'un air résolu : « Profiter de cette journée au maximum. »

Camy, surprise et un peu inquiète : « Tu veux dire... Comme on faisait avant ? »

Tanya, remontée à bloc : « Exactement. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il faut absolument que je la retrouve, Trowa. Elle avait l'air si bouleversée. »

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement. Il savait bien ce que c'était que de vouloir protéger son identité mais de plus, il savait que pour une jeune fille, la situation devait être encore plus difficile.

Trowa, calmement : « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Ah ! Wufei ? »

Wufei, qui passait par là le plus discrètement possible, pour éviter les filles, sursauta et se retourna avec un air inquiet. Dévisageant, son « ami » (Heu, « ex-collègue », « camarade » ?), le jeune homme parut rassuré et s'approcha d'eux : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? »

Quatre, inquiet : « Je cherche Tanya. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? »

Wufei secoua négativement la tête : « Non. Depuis qu'on est ici, je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Á part quand elle a chanté bien entendu. »

Quatre, déçu : « Je vois. »

« Si tu cherches Tanya, je crois savoir où tu peux la trouver. »

Quatre se retourna brusquement et eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Heero.

Quatre, agité : « C'est vrai ? Tu sais où elle est ? Tu l'as vue ? »

Heero, songeur : « Difficile de ne pas la voir. »

Wufei fronça les sourcils : « Comment ça « difficile ne pas la voir » ? »

Trowa, amusé : « J'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir une mauvaise surprise. »

Heero, très calme : « Ça dépend ce que vous considérez comme étant une mauvaise surprise. »

Quatre, impatiemment : « Heero, je t'en prie, dis-moi où elle est ! »

Heero les regarda un à un avant de lâcher brusquement : « Suivez-moi. »

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Tanya à la terrasse d'un café, montée sur une table, en train de se trémousser en chantant de la guimauve et en battant le rythme en remuant l'index. Devant la scène improvisée, au milieu d'une foule en délire, Duo et Camy observaient le spectacle d'un air inquiet. Quand il aperçut ses amis, Duo leur sourit d'un air embarrassé et leur fit signe d'approcher.

Tanya, complètement bourrée :

« Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
- Ay ay ay, Je suis ton petit papillon

Green, black and blue,  
- Vert, noir et bleu

Make the colours in the sky  
- Je fais les couleurs dans le ciel (?) »

Á ce moment-là, son regard tomba sur Quatre et les autres g-boys et leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle pointa Quatre du doigt et continua à chanter en sautillant sur la table qui se mit à trembler de façon inquiétante.

Tanya, très excitée :

« I've been searching in the woods  
- J'ai cherché dans les bois

And high upon the hills  
- Et en haut des collines

Just to find, to find my samurai  
- Juste pour trouver, pour trouver mon samouraï.

Someone who won't regret  
- Quelqu'un qui ne regretterait pas

To keep me in his net  
- De me garder dans son filet

Yes I need, I need my samurai  
- Oui, j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin de mon samurai ! »

Quatre n'en croyait pas ses yeux : « Elle est complètement saoule ! »

Duo lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule : « Allez, réjouis-toi un peu ! Elle n'a jamais été aussi sincère avec toi ! »

Quatre, honteux : « Oui, mais elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! »

Camy, tranquillement : « Bah ! Au moins, la situation est on ne peut plus claire ! Maintenant vous connaissez ses sentiments ! »

Quatre soupira : « J'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse un autre moment et une autre façon de me le dire ! »

Trowa, amusé : « Au moins, même si elle est saoule, elle chante toujours juste ! Ça aurait pu être pire... »

Wufei, sérieusement : « Mais cette façon de danser est tout à fait indécente. En plus les paroles de la chanson sont niaises ! »

Heero, calmement : « On devrait penser à la faire descendre de scène avant qu'elle ne tombe ou ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. »

Mais déjà, Tanya avait sauté de la table à pieds joints et atterri juste devant Quatre. Elle prit sa main et reprit le refrain joyeusement en balançant leurs mains entrelacées de droite à gauche comme une écolière :

« Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
- Ay ay ay, Je suis ton petit papillon

Green, black and blue,  
- Vert, noir et bleu »

Á ce moment-là, elle donna un grand élan à leurs deux mains et les lança en l'air tant et si bien que...

« Make the colours in the sk...  
- Je fais les couleurs dans le ci... »

Elle se les prit en pleine figure.

BOUM.

Quatre, perplexe : « Oh. »

Á suivre...

* * *

Voilà... Comme un pan du passé de Tanya a été révélé, c'est toute sa relation avec Quatre qui s'effondre... semble t-il. Notre ancien pilote de gundam en sait maintenant un peu plus sur la jeune fille mais tout ça n'est que le début ! Suite des révélations et rapprochements au programme du prochain chapitre : L'album de famille ! 


	8. L'album de famille

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Quatre/Tanya, Trowa/Camy.  
Chapitre : 8/11

Petit message : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de review et merci à Mysouko de toujours prendre le temps d'en écrire une ! Bonne chance pour ta rentrée !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'album de photos

Lorsque Tanya reprit connaissance, la fête était terminée depuis longtemps et la navette venait à présent de décoller pour faire route vers les colonies.

Zut ! Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à mes amis.

La jeune fille se retourna vers la fenêtre. Visiblement l'appareil venait juste de décoller : au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la Terre, vraiment magnifique.

Quelle nulle ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je me suis foutue la honte toute seule ! Devant Quatre en plus ! Quelle nuuuuuuulle !

« Ah vous êtes réveillée ! »

Tanya se figea brusquement et n'osa plus bouger d'un seul pouce. Son premier réflexe fut de faire semblant de dormir.

Quatre, amusé : « Tanya, je vous ai vue ouvrir les yeux ! Ne faites pas semblant de dormir ! »

Duo, en plaisantant : « Peut-être qu'un baiser de son « samourai » la réveillera ? »

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, la réponse suivit aussitôt ! La jeune fille se redressa brusquement : « NONNNNN ! »

Dans la navette, les maguanacs, Amina et les g-boys échangèrent des regards entendus.

« C'est la super honte ! » pensa Tanya. « Je vais mourir ! MOURIR DE HONTE ! »

Elle se retourna contre la vitre et prit la ferme décision de ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit oubliée.

Duo compatit : « Allez, fais pas la tête ! »

Quatre : « Ce n'est pas grave Duo. Si elle ne veut pas en parler, on ne va pas la forcer. »

Duo acquiesça silencieusement et se retourna vers la vitre, pensivement.

Après cela, plus personne n'adressa la parole à Tanya et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

----------------------

« Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? »

Tanya leva les yeux et sourit légèrement à son double : « Oui. La dernière fois que j'ai eu aussi peur, c'était pendant la guerre, quand je suis arrivée à l'école de Mr Bridgston. Les autres m'ont regardée si bizarrement ! J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. »

Son double s'approcha d'elle et lui prit gentiment la main : « Et puis, il y a eu aussi avec papa et maman, au début, pas vrai ? »

Tanya, tristement : « Oui, j'avais vraiment peur qu'ils me considèrent comme un monstre. »

Double : « Mais ils t'ont accepté telle que tu étais et les enfants de l'école ont appris à te connaître et sont tes amis maintenant. Peut-être que... »

Tanya : « Non, je ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher. Nous sommes trop différents ! Jamais il ne m'acceptera. Il va falloir nous faire une raison, (Elle sourit tendrement à son double) ma chère Sarah. »

Le double se figea aussitôt et s'évapora.

Tanya rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre et Quatre était assis tout près d'elle, à son chevet.

Quatre caressa son front : « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Tanya rougit légèrement, se tourna dans son lit en rabattant la couverture sur elle et répondit froidement : « Ça va très bien, merci. »

Quatre lui sourit tendrement : « Tanya, je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir caché la vérité. Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez préféré protéger votre sécurité. C'était on ne peut plus normal. (Il baissa la tête tristement) Après tout, on ne se connaît presque pas. »

Á ces mots, Tanya réagit au quart de tour : elle se releva brusquement et répondit précipitamment : « Mais non Quatre ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Jamais je n'ai pensé que vous pouviez me nuire ! (Elle baissa également les yeux tristement) En fait, ce serait plutôt moi le problème. Avec mon passé, je risque de vous attirer des ennuis. »

Quatre, surpris : « Votre passé ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et s'assit un peu plus près d'elle.

Tanya, écarlate : « Je... je ne sais plus. Je... AH ! Excusez-moi ! Je veux dire que je... Oh. »

La jeune fille se mit à bafouiller des trucs incompréhensibles tout en jetant des coups d'oeil affolés vers Quatre qui se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus.

Quatre, appuyé contre son front : « Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas important pour moi de savoir votre passé. Je vous aime telle que vous êtes maintenant. »

Si Tanya était déjà écarlate, elle passa alors à la nuance de rouge la plus haute qui puisse exister : « Oh ! Je... Heu, merci. »

Quatre se pencha pour l'embrasser : « De rien. »

Il passa une main derrière son dos et l'attira doucement contre lui. Tanya ferma alors lentement les yeux puis les rouvrit à demi pour voir son beau visage au teint pur comme la neige, ses grands yeux émeraude et ses lèvres rosées s'approcher d'elle. Ses lèvres qu'elle savait déjà douces et tendres.

De nouveau, cette douce chaleur…

Comme ils s'embrassaient avec toute la tendresse du monde, la jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule et passa l'autre dans ses boucles blondes.

Simple et limpide. Si doux. Peut-être que pour une fois, elle pouvait s'accorder une chance ?

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, Quatre laissa son front appuyé contre le sien.

Peut-être que... Rien qu'un jour ? Un tout petit moment ?

Tanya, timidement : « Quatre, peut-être que le temps d'une journée, je peux essayer de... Nous pouvons... »

Quatre caressa sa joue avec douceur : « Quoi ? »

Tanya rougit : « Nous pouvons toujours faire un essai, juste un jour, sortir ensemble. »

Quatre, surpris : « Un jour ? Sortir ensemble ? »

Tanya baissa la tête timidement : « Hmm. Oui. »

Quatre se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte : « Je vais prendre un jour de congé ! »

Tanya, étonnée : « QUOI ?! Quand ça ? »

Quatre, avec un sourire plein de détermination : « Aujourd'hui ! »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Tanya fixa la porte laissée ouverte pendant une longue minute. Finalement, prise d'un fou rire nerveux, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Quatre, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait capable de lui sourire un jour de cette manière ! C'était vraiment incroyable comme la situation venait de se renverser en à peine quelques secondes !

-------------------

Résidence Winner, salle de musique.

« Wouaah ! C'est vrai que... Á toujours rester recluse dans ma chambre, je n'étais jamais venu dans cette pièce ! »

Tanya regarda de tous les côtés : le piano, la bibliothèque, la vue sur le jardin, le beau sol marbré, le lustre brillant et... Et Quatre.

Elle était pourtant bien là dans cette pièce, juste à côté de lui. Est-ce qu'elle avait sa place dans ce beau décor ?

Quatre s'approcha d'elle et tout en souriant, passa un bras autour de sa taille : « S'il vous plaît, parlez-moi de votre école. Vous y appreniez la musique, c'est bien cela ? »

Tanya rosit légèrement et posa ses mains sur ses bras : « Oui. Je suis entrée dans cette école quand j'étais toute petite. On y apprenait le chant, la danse -aussi bien la danse moderne que la danse de salon- ainsi que la musique. Il fallait maîtriser un instrument de chaque catégorie : un instrument à vent, un instrument à corde... Oh ! Et il fallait impérativement savoir jouer du piano ! »

Quatre, intéressé : « Et de quel instrument jouez-vous alors ? Du piano... »

Tanya acquiesça : « Du piano, de la flûte de pan et... (Très gênée) Et de la flûte de Pan ! Voilàààà ! »

Quatre, confus : « Et de quel instrument à corde avez-vous appris à jouer ? »

Tanya baissa les yeux, embarrassée : « Aaah. Nan, vous allez me regarder bizarrement si je vous le dis ! »

Quatre la prit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement : « Bien sûr que non ! Dites-moi. »

Tanya, timidement : « De la guitare électrique. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, les yeux de Quatre ne sortirent pas de leurs orbites et le jeune homme ne grimaça même pas. Il lui sourit, tout simplement : « Oh, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à jouer de la guitare électrique ! Ce n'est pas mon instrument de musique préféré, c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas à avoir honte de savoir en jouer. Chaque instrument reflète un sentiment, un caractère et si on a honte de savoir jouer d'un instrument qu'on aime, c'est comme si on reniait une partie de soi-même, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Tanya sourit et acquiesça avec enthousiasme : « Si ! Si, c'est tout à fait vrai ! Mon professeur de musique me disait souvent que la guitare électrique était un instrument idéal pour exprimer la passion ou la douleur, les sentiments qui torturent notre âme. »

La jeune fille s'interrompit et détourna les yeux.

Quatre la prit par la main et la fit asseoir à côté de lui, devant le piano : « Si vous êtes arrivée à cette école très jeune, je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous êtes si proches avec vos amis. »

Tanya retrouva aussitôt le sourire : « Oui ! Avec mes amis, on a dû apprendre à s'entraider et se protéger les uns les autres pendant la guerre ! Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours mais finalement, on a pu y arriver ! (Une lueur de tristesse passa furtivement dans ses yeux) Même si quelques uns des nôtres ont disparu. »

Quatre, surpris : « Mais vous étiez sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous étiez des civils en plus ! L'Alliance ne s'en est tout de même pas pris à votre école ? »

Tanya écarquilla les yeux et sourit d'un air embarrassé. Elle n'avait pas fait assez attention mais après tout, puisqu'elle était lancée, elle pouvait toujours continuer et peut-être que le reste viendrait tout seul, même le plus dur.

L'air grave, elle lui répondit : « Notre école était en réalité une ancienne base militaire qui avait été rasée parce qu'elle ne comptait que trop peu d'effectifs, étant trop isolée. Mais le sous-sol avait été abandonné et il restait des armes à l'intérieur, quelques vieilles armures mobiles hors d'état de fonctionner. Lorsqu'on les a retrouvées, les garçons les ont restaurées en secret et le jour d'une sortie scolaire, alors que l'école était vide, l'un d'entre eux a voulu s'amuser et effectuer un vol d'essai. L'Alliance l'a surpris et l'a abattu. »

Quatre prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne : « Oh. Alors j'imagine qu'après cela, ils ont voulu récupérer les autres. (Tanya acquiesça silencieusement) Et vous avez refusé ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça de nouveau, avant de rajouter avec amertume : « Nous avons amélioré les armures à notre façon de telle sorte qu'à la fin, nous étions en possession d'un modèle unique ! Alors évidemment, un modèle unique, rare, est forcément précieux. Ils se sont déchaînés contre nous par petites vagues, discrètement, pour ne pas effrayer les civils et quand les gundams sont arrivés, ça s'est un peu calmé, parce qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. C'est à cette époque que nous avons profité de leur baisse d'attention pour détruire nos armures mobiles. C'était inutile de les garder puisqu'à cause d'elles, nos amis disparaissaient un par un. »

Quatre acquiesça : « Vous avez bien fait. Mais comment cela s'est-il terminé ? »

Tanya, avec un sourire : « Á cette époque, la situation politique était tellement sens dessus dessous qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à prendre leur revanche. Ils auraient pu mais je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'effectifs pour s'occuper d'une chose aussi insignifiante. »

Quatre, étonné : « Alors vous avez appris à vous battre ? »

Tanya, fièrement : « Évidemment ! Bon, bien sûr, dans l'idéal, j'aurais préféré ne jamais en arriver là mais les garçons n'étaient pas très nombreux dans notre école. Bah, au moins, je sais me défendre maintenant ! C'est très utile contre les pervers ou les racailles ! »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il l'avait retrouvée à l'hôpital. Sans doute s'était-elle défendue face aux jeunes gens qui l'avaient attaquée.

Quatre prit une grande inspiration avant de lui demander : « Á l'époque, quand vous êtes entrée dans cette école, vous aviez déjà changé de nom ? »

Tanya écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête tristement : « Hmmm-moui. Je m'appelais déjà Tanya Hopkins. »

Quatre passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui : « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous appeler par votre vrai nom. Sarah... »

Tanya rougit et secoua la tête tristement : « Nan. Sarah c'est... Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est plus moi. »

Que pouvait-elle bien ajouter ? Pour elle, Sarah n'était plus qu'un morceau arraché d'elle-même, une part d'elle-même à laquelle elle aimait redonner vie en rêve, quand elle se sentait seule.

Quatre passa une main dans ses cheveux et y déposa un très tendre baiser : « Non, je suis sûr que non. C'est simplement une partie de vous que vous avez préféré enterrer. Je vous en prie, Sarah... »

Tanya détourna les yeux pour cacher ses larmes et se leva brusquement : « Bon ! J'ai un petit creux, pas vous ? Exceptionnellement, c'est moi qui vais faire la cuisine aujourd'hui ! »

Sur ce, sans laisser à Quatre le temps de réagir, elle se précipita dans le couloir.

---------------------

Dans la cuisine.

Tanya s'affairait tranquillement, en chantonnant dans la cuisine abandonnée par les employés. Assis à la table, Quatre faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'aider, en épluchant ou en râpant des légumes par exemple. ( Ahahah. Hum. Non, rien.)

Tanya, joyeusement : « Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Même pendant vos missions, vous n'avez jamais appris à faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cuisine ? »

Quatre, avec un sourire désolé : « Non. Soit j'allais à l'hôtel, soit les maguanacs étaient là, avec moi. Et puis, une fois, avec Heero, je suis entré en tant qu'élève dans l'école de Mlle Réléna. »

Tanya, étonnée : « Wouah ! Vous avez dû beaucoup voyager ! ... Moi aussi, j'ai visité plein d'endroits avec l'école, pour des concerts mais je ne sais pas si je remettrais ça un jour ! J'aime bien voyager mais parfois... (Sa voix devint plus sérieuse) J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ma maison. On restait si peu souvent à l'école qu'il m'arrivait de ne plus me souvenir si nous étions rentrés il y a une semaine ou il y a un mois. »

Elle fit une pause un moment puis demanda timidement, en rougissant : « Dites : si un jour je dois partir, je veux dire, si vous avez besoin de récupérer une chambre, enfin, si vous devez me virer un jour, quelque soit la raison, vous pourrez me donner un préavis de trois mois, le temps que je fasse des recherches pour trouver un nouveau logement ? »

Quatre, abasourdi : « Mais Tanya pourquoi est-ce que je vous chasserai d'ici ? Vous êtes bien la _dernière_ personne que j'aimerais voir partir ! »

Tanya se tourna vers lui et lui sourit timidement : « Ah. … Génial ! »

Quatre se leva et fit le tour de la table pour la prendre dans ses bras : « Vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici. »

Tanya rougit légèrement : « Merci. »

Quatre, amusée par sa réponse, se pencha une fois encore pour l'embrasser : « De rien. » (Ils parlent le même langage !)

-------------------------

Le déjeuner se passa donc tranquillement, de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Les deux gens prirent leur repas en tête à tête, l'un en face de l'autre, en échangeant toutes les quinze secondes de longs regards attendris.

Ragaillardie par l'ambiance romantique, Tanya décida de mettre un peu du sien pour faire de cette journée, une véritable journée « façon couple ». Une fois le dessert terminé, elle se leva brusquement et sans quitter Quatre des yeux, elle fit le tour de la table pour venir l'embrasser. Surpris, Quatre ne réagit pas immédiatement. Finalement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui. Tanya perdit alors l'équilibre et s'écroula sur lui. Par chance, son genou s'arrêta sur la chaise de Quatre et elle se rattrapa à ses épaules.

(Ndla : J'espère que vous saisissez dans quelle situation ils se retrouvent ! )

Les deux jeunes gens, fortement troublés, se regardèrent pendant une longue minute.

Tanya, embarrassée : « Oups. Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?! »

Pour seule réponse, Quatre la prit contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune fille glissa alors les bras autour de son cou et se redressa pour s'installer plus confortablement, autrement dit sur ses genoux.

Soudain, Tanya se releva brusquement et regarda autour d'eux d'un air inquiet : « Vous...vous avez entendu ? »

Quatre, perplexe : « Heu, non. Je... Quoi ? »

Tanya, inquiète : « Vous n'avez pas entendu comme un petit bruit, un « clic » ? Ou bien quelque chose comme ça ? »

Quatre, étonné : « Non. Vraiment, je n'ai rien entendu ! »

Tanya soupira tristement : « Excusez-moi, je... Je divague ! »

Quatre s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules : « Mais non, vous êtes simplement un peu nerveuse ! »

Tanya, perplexe : « Moi ? Nerveuse ? Pourquoi ? »

Quatre ne répondit rien mais lui offrit un sourire bienveillant, qu'on pourrait interpréter par un malicieux : « Vous ne devinez pas ? »

Tanya, précipitamment : « Cette situation ne me rend pas du tout nerveuse ! Je suis _parfaitement_ à l'aise avec vous ! ... Et si vous voulez des preuves... »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle passa ses bras dans son dos et l'embrassa.

---------------------

L'après-midi, Tanya avait prévu d'écrire de nouvelles chansons et puisque le temps s'y prêtait, Quatre lui proposa donc de s'installer dehors, dans le parc. Ils étalèrent sur l'herbe tendre une grande couverture et s'assirent au pied d'un arbre.

Tanya regarda le feuillage au dessus d'elle, les grands arbres et l'horizon devant elle. D'ici, elle ne voyait même pas la fin du parc. Elle était déjà venue jouer dans un endroit semblable quand elle était plus jeune. La jeune fille hésita un instant puis posa son crayon et se tourna vers Quatre, qui lisait un livre à côté d'elle.

Tanya, hésitant : « Ce... Ce parc, ça me rappelle... »

Quatre, avec un sourire chaleureux : « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'en parler. Si c'est trop dur, ne vous forcez surtout pas. »

Tanya prit une grande inspiration : « Ça va aller ! Une fois que je l'aurais dit, ça ira mieux, et je n'aurais plus rien à vous cacher. »

Quatre, troublé : « Oh. Dans ce cas, je vous écoute. »

Il ferma son livre et se rapprocha d'elle. La jeune fille rougit et commença son récit : « Heu, et bien, quand j'étais petite, mon père était médecin, à Londres, dans un cabinet renommé. Ma mère sortait avec lui depuis la fac et n'ayant pas réussi l'entrée du conservatoire de musique, elle avait décidé de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa carrière et elle était devenue son assistante personnelle, sa secrétaire en quelque sorte. »

Quatre acquiesça et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'encourager à continuer. (Ce n'est pas un très bon moyen, si vous voulez mon avis ! )

Tanya baissa les yeux et reprit : « Je me suis toujours bien amusée là-bas. Pendant les vacances, j'y passais toutes mes journées avec Maman. »

-----------------------

FLASH BACK.

Dans le hall d'un cabinet de médecin, on voit une petite fille sortir d'une porte vitrée en courant et piler net devant le bureau de l'accueil.

Petite fille, très excitée : « Maman, maman, regarde ! »

Elle lui donne son lapin en peluche dont le bras est recouvert de bandage.

Maman, en souriant tendrement : « Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ton lapin ? »

Petite fille, tristement : « Je l'ai fait tomber dans les escaliers ce matin (d'un ton joyeux) mais Papa m'a montré comment le soigner ! Au début j'y arrivais pas mais maintenant je suis devenue une apprentie docteur ! »

Maman, amusée : « C'est très bien ma chérie ! Tu l'as fait toute seule ce bandage ? »

Petite fille, fièrement : « Oui ! Et Papa a dit que je serai son assistante maintenant ! »

Maman, amusée, prend un air impressionné : « C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est très bien ça ma chérie ! Tu vas vite devenir un grand docteur alors ?! »

Petite fille, en sautillant : « Oui, oui, ouiiii ! »

Á ce moment-là, un client sort de la porte vitrée d'où est sortie la petite fille quelques minutes auparavant.

Maman, avec un sourire radieux : « Au revoir Mr Nichols. Bonne journée. »

Petite fille, avec une révérence : « Au revoir Mr Nichols. Portez-vous bien. »

Le monsieur se retourne en souriant et soulève son chapeau pour les saluer : « Au revoir mesdames ! »

Maman, consultant son registre : « Mr Bereth, c'est à vous. »

La petite fille le regarde entrer dans le cabinet de son père et s'écrie d'un air paniqué : « Oh Mon Dieu ! Un nouveau patient ! Je te laisse, maman ! Le devoir m'appelle ! »

Sur ce, elle se précipite vers la porte.

Maman, en lui tendant le lapin : « Sarah ! Ta peluche ! »

Petite fille, sérieusement : « Je te le confie ! Il a besoin de repos. Il faudra le, heu, le ménager d'accord ? Mais il faudra pas lui demander de laver les carreaux parce qu'il est maladroit : il pourrait tomber par la fenêtre ! »

Maman, déconcertée : « Très bien, docteur ! C'est vous le patron ! »

---------------------

Quatre rit légèrement tandis que Tanya rougissait de honte et détournait la tête : « J'étais jeune ! Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, c'est tout ! Je pensais vraiment que « ménager » signifiait « donner des taches ménagères à faire » ! »

Quatre sourit : « Vous étiez vraiment une enfant amusante ! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Mouais, mais c'est loin tout ça ! Quelques années plus tard, à peu près en 188, mon père a intégré l'équipe d'une clinique privée qui faisait aussi office de laboratoire. On y travaillait sur des vaccins pour les maladies qui décimaient les colonies défavorisées. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à jouer dans le parc, derrière la clinique, parce que les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à l'intérieur. »

Quatre, étonné : « Votre mère avait réussi à se faire embaucher également ? »

Tanya, avec un faible sourire : « Oui. Ç'avait été la seule condition qu'avait imposé mon père, en échange de son arrivée à la clinique. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle travaille pour quelqu'un d'autre. Comme c'était encore un jeune couple, ils étaient toujours très très amoureux. »

Quatre lui sourit tendrement : « Et donc, vous jouiez toute seule, dans un parc aussi grand que celui-là ? »

Tanya baissa les yeux et sourit en secouant la tête négativement : « Non, bien sûr que non. Il y avait les autres enfants avec moi, les autres enfants des autres employés. La clinique avait créé ce parc spécialement pour qu'ils puissent venir y jouer. Il y avait même des nourrices et des infirmiers pour nous surveiller. »

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement et elle s'écarta légèrement de Quatre : « C'était tellement généreux de leur part ! Tant de sollicitude, personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Même moi, j'adorais cet endroit. J'adorais y jouer avec les autres enfants. C'était un véritable paradis. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils : « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ces gens vous ont fait du mal ? »

La jeune fille resta immobile, le regard dans le vague, sans répondre. De plus en plus inquiet, Quatre la prit par les épaules : « Tanya, répondez-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que ces gens vous ont fait ? »

Elle leva vers lui un visage pâle et des yeux vides puis poursuivit son récit d'une voix blanche : « Un soir, sans prévenir, ils m'... » Elle s'interrompit soudainement, écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement pâle et tremblante : « Non. Je ne peux pas, je... Excusez-moi ! »

Elle s'élança dans le bois pour fuir cette douloureuse vision. Elle préférait mille fois se taire et garder ça pour elle plutôt que redonner vie à ce souvenir en le racontant. Le simple fait d'avoir évoqué le jardin et les autres enfants lui avait rappelé que c'était elle la rescapée, la survivante. Ils étaient tous morts sauf elle. Tous disparus. Plus personne.

Et une fois encore, elle sentit peser sur elle tout le poids de la culpabilité : pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle survécu et pas les autres ? Alors qu'il aurait suffi d'une minute de plus pour que tout lui soit épargné. Oui, mais elle n'aurait pas pu rencontrer Quatre.

Un bruissement dans les arbres, suivi d'un murmure au dessus d'elle l'arrêta dans sa course. Quatre en profita pour la rattraper : « Tanya ! Ne partez pas comme ça ! ... Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, dites-le moi tout simplement. Je peux très bien comprendre. (Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui) Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous forcer. »

Tanya baissa les yeux et se retourna pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et se blottir contre lui : « Je suis tellement fatiguée, épuisée. »

Quatre caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse : « C'est parce que vous gardez ça depuis trop longtemps. Je vais vous raccompagnez à votre chambre, vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de dormir un peu. »

Le jeune homme laissa glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Tanya frissonna légèrement avant de lever un regard timide vers lui : « Quatre, finalement je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de, heu, de... »

Les mots, les larmes et toutes ses pensées s'effacèrent comme il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après toutes ces années, est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour se faire pardonner ? Même s'ils n'étaient plus là, n'y avait-il rien qu'elle puisse faire pour pouvoir se racheter ?

Cr... Cr... CRAAAAAAAC !

Quatre et Tanya se séparèrent brusquement pour éviter l'homme qui leur tombait dessus. L'homme les regarda d'un air paniqué, posa les yeux sur l'appareil photo qu'il tenait à la main, sourit d'un air embarrassé et prit la fuite en ricanant nerveusement : « Ahah ! Ahahah ! J'ai un scoop ! J'ai un scoooooop ! »

Quatre posa une main sur son visage et soupira d'un air désespéré. Tanya resta une longue minute, immobile, comme paralysée. Puis...

Tanya, complètement paniquée : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (Elle se tourna vers Quatre) C'est la catastrophe ! Il faut le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse publier ces photooooooos ! »

Elle s'élança dans le bois comme une furie. Au loin, elle vit le journaliste, perché dans un arbre, prêt à sauter le mur de brique, dernier obstacle avant la gloire. Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur l'arbre qu'elle se mit à secouer rageusement : « Descendez de là ! Sale connnnnnnnnn ! »

Le paparazzi grimpa sur le mur, lui envoya un baiser et sauta en ricanant sadiquement.

Tanya fixa le mur, immense, terrifiant, qui la séparait du monde extérieur et très certainement d'une avalanche de problèmes ! Á présent, il était hors de question qu'elle quitte cette maison, sinon ce serait la honte assurée !

Elle enlaça l'arbre en fermant les yeux et tomba sur les genoux, désespérée : « C'est vraiment mais _vraiment_ la catastrophe. »

Á suivre...

* * *

Hé oui ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on sort avec une célébrité ! Après une chute aussi brutale de son petit nuage, Tanya part en exil dans un endroit retiré avec Quatre. Un endroit que vous connaissez bien. Un endroit... torride ! Le printemps 197 se profile à l'horizon et vous savez ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Hé bien relisez vos classiques ! Chameaux et coups de soleil dans le prochain chapitre de P5 : Les déserteurs ! 


	9. Les déserteurs

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Tanya/Quatre, Camy/Trowa  
Chapitre : 9/11

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Les déserteurs

« Non, non et non ! Il est _hors de question_ que je reste dans cette maison une minute de plus ! »

Quatre sourit d'un air embarrassé et referma la porte de la chambre de Tanya derrière lui : « Vous ne croyez pas que vous réagissez de façon un peu excessive ? Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que les photos sont parues. C'est normal qu'il y ait encore de l'agitation. »

Tanya ferma brutalement le couvercle de sa valise et se tourna vers lui avec un air furieux : « Agitation ?! AGITATION ?! Non, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qui se passe ici ! Avant, je ne sortais pas beaucoup de cette maison pour éviter que tout le monde sache que j'habitais ici, pour ne pas vous poser de problèmes. Mais maintenant, _tous_ mes efforts ont été réduits à _néant_ ! Je suis obligée de vivre recluse, dans l'ombre, comme une taupe ! Je ne peux même plus ouvrir mes volets sous peine de finir aveugle à cause de tous les flashs de ces foutus photographes ! Et tout ça, à qui la faute, hein ? _Qui_ m'a embrassée dans un endroit non couvert, hein ? Vous m'auriez embrassée au beau milieu de la rue que ça n'aurait rien changé ! »

Quatre soupira et haussa les épaules : « Je n'y peux rien : je ne pouvais pas savoir que nous étions observés ! »

Tanya, furieuse : « Et être pilote de Gundam, ça vous a servi à quoi ?! Á part vous faire des amis ?! »

Quatre sursauta, surpris par l'agressivité de la jeune fille et la dureté de ses paroles. Finalement, il choisit d'ignorer sa remarque et de poursuivre calmement : « Je n'ai pas fait attention parce que j'étais beaucoup trop inquiet pour vous. Ce n'est de la faute d'aucun de nous : on ne peut pas toujours faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de nous, sinon ce serait épuisant physiquement et mentalement ! »

Tanya baissa les yeux pensivement : elle voulait rajouter quelque chose, lui prouver qu'il avait tort de rester aussi calme ! Elle voulait le voir s'énerver et s'affoler un peu, stresser comme elle était en train de stresser. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison, et elle le savait. … Et puis, ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était cruel de sa part. En réalité, elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé pour lui ces dernières années. Elle l'avait vu, ressenti.

La jeune fille soupira d'agacement et quitta la pièce en portant sa valise à bout de bras : « Désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Salut. »

Quatre, inquiet : « Tanya, fuir ne vous apportera rien. »

Tanya, décidée : « Et vous aussi, vous venez avec moi ! »

Quatre, surpris : « Pardon ? »

Il sortit de la chambre et la rejoignit sur le palier. La jeune fille y avait abandonné sa valise et avait filé directement dans la chambre de Quatre où elle avait pris la ferme décision de lui préparer ses propres bagages.

Quatre, déconcerté : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Tanya s'accroupit et ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode d'un coup sec : « Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais vos bagages ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contenu du tiroir et le referma lentement. Finalement, le visage écarlate, elle se leva, se retourna vers Quatre et bredouilla d'un air embarrassé : « Vous, _vous_ faites vos bagages ! Je vous attends dans la navette. »

Elle sortit en baissant les yeux et en hâtant l'allure, comme si elle était poursuivie.

Quatre la regarda partir puis ouvrit le fameux tiroir. Il rougit également et commença à faire sa valise.

---------------------

Tanya posa sa valise sur son lit et s'étira en souriant : « Aaaaaaaaah ! Enfin arrivés ! Ici au moins, ils ne viendront pas nous chercher ! »

Quatre soupira : « Oui, mais j'ai tout de même cru qu'ils allaient nous suivre tout à l'heure au spatioport, quand cette navette nous a poursuivis. Enfin, finalement, on sera tranquilles ici. »

Tanya, déterminée : « C'est sûr ! »

Quatre, perplexe : « Difficile de retrouver quelqu'un, dans le désert. »

Tanya, d'un air décidé : « Bon ! Maintenant, il faut s'arranger pour démentir ces photos ! Vous ne connaîtriez pas, à tout hasard, le nom d'une fille de la haute ? N'importe qui, de la Terre de préférence ! Quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ! ... Oh, à part Mlle Réléna Peacecraft bien entendu ! »

Quatre, perplexe : « Heu, Dorothy Catalonia ? Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider, mais je ne vois pas comment. »

Tanya eut un sourire très inquiétant et ouvrit tranquillement les fenêtres de sa chambre : « Aaah ! C'est pourtant évident ! Vous allez dire à tout le monde que vous êtes fiancé à cette fille et que c'est moi qui vous ai sauté dessus, tout simplement ! »

Quatre, surpris : « QUOI ?! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?! Je ne vais pas dire aux journalistes que je suis fiancé à Mlle Dorothy alors que c'est complètement faux ?! Et de plus, pour qui allez-vous passer si je raconte ça ?! »

Tanya haussa les épaules avec indifférence : « Oh, peu importe ! L'important, c'est que votre réputation soit sauve ! ... Á part ça, les baignades sont autorisées dans la petite oasis en bas ? »

Quatre, perplexe : « Ma réputation ? »

Tanya se tourna vers lui, ouvrit sa valise pour y prendre un maillot de bain deux-pièces et lui demanda sévèrement : « L'oasis, en bas, on peut s'y baigner oui ou non ? »

Quatre, d'un ton impatient : « Oui, mais avant il faut que nous... »

Tanya, joyeusement : « J'y vais j'y vais ! (Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais se retourna pour ajouter avec un air sévère) Moi, piscine. Vous, boulot. C'est bien compris ? »

Sur ces gentilles paroles, elle sortit en chantonnant. Quatre soupira et s'assit sur le lit en baissant les yeux d'un air désespéré.

Pourquoi Tanya agissait-elle ainsi ? Quand elle était ivre à la fête -il sourit en se souvenant de la scène-, elle lui avait plus ou moins avoué ses sentiments et une semaine auparavant, elle lui avait même donné un essai en tant que petit ami, trahissant ainsi son désir de vouloir être avec lui. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'elle le repousse tout le temps ?

Quatre prit alors conscience d'une chose très importante. Il se leva brusquement du lit, alla prendre quelque chose dans sa chambre et décida d'aller rejoindre Tanya.

-------------------------------

« Est-ce que l'eau est bonne ? »

Tanya, debout au bord de l'eau, se retourna brusquement : « Quatre ! Je vous avais dit d'aller travailler et de ne surtout pas m'appr... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Quatre, devant elle, en maillot de bain, autrement dit, torse nu.

(Ndla : Aaaah ! Pourquoi je souris comme une idiote devant mon écran ! Arrêêêêêêêêtes !

Quatre, déconcerté, entra dans l'eau et s'approcha d'elle : « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Tanya, affolée : « NONNNNN ! Retirez-çaaaaaa ! ... AAAAAH ! NONNNNN ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Elle s'agita tellement dans l'eau qu'elle buta sur un caillou et bascula dans l'eau. … Et évidemment, en voulant se rattraper à Quatre, elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. °

SPLASH !

Quatre rouvrit les yeux et passa au rouge écrevisse en prenant peu à peu conscience de la situation.

Tanya, écarlate : « On peut savoir _pourquoi_ vos mains sont là !? »

Quatre se releva d'un bond, rouge pivoine, très confus et évidemment, complètement troublé.

Tanya se redressa, s'assit dans l'eau et soupira d'un air désespéré : « Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ? Pourquoi j'ai jamais de bol ? D'abord je manque de me faire renverser par une voiture, ensuite l'école qu'il a fallu fermer, après je dois m'installer dans un appartement pourri et prendre le job pourri qui va avec, je me fais agresser et presque violer par une bande de voyous et évidemment, le pompon : je m'installe chez vous ! Là, j'ai vraiment signé mon arrêt de mort ! »

Quatre, sur un ton réconfortant : « Allons, ce n'est qu'une suite de mauvais incidents. Il ne faut pas tout dramatiser ! »

Mais la jeune fille soupira de plus belle : « Je ne comprend pas où est mon erreur ! J'ai pourtant pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Dès que j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons sur mes sentiments ! Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. »

Quatre, perplexe, s'approcha et s'assit dans l'eau à côté d'elle : « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? »

Tanya baissa les yeux en rougissant : « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, malgré tous mes efforts, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous. »

Quatre baissa les yeux en souriant et lui prit la main : « Peut-être parce que ce sont des choses qui ne s'empêchent pas. »

Complètement perdue et fortement troublée, la jeune fille le laissa approcher son visage du sien et en fit autant. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient et vu le lieu dans lequel ils étaient, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Qui pouvait donc les empêcher de...

CLIC !

« Et voilààààà ! Un nouveau souvenir pour notre album de famille ! »

Tanya, paniquée, poussa Quatre dans l'eau et se leva d'un bond : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle se jeta sur la personne qui tenait l'appareil photo, le lui arracha et le balança au loin, dans l'eau. Quatre et les trois filles qui venaient de sortir de l'eau en combinaison de plongée, échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Tanya, essoufflée : « Ouf ! On a échappé au pire. »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Heu, Tanya, ce n'était pas... »

Mais une des filles ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit : elle prit Tanya dans ses bras et la serra contre elle comme une peluche : « Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Vous avez vu ça, les filles ? Elle a voulu protéger son couple d'un second scandale ! C'est trooooop mignon ! »

Tanya, étouffant : « Quoi ?! Que... Qui êtes-vous ? »

Une deuxième fille prit la sangsue par les épaules et l'écarta de Tanya.

Fille, sérieusement : « Excusez ma soeur, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Nia Raberba Winner. Et voici mes deux soeurs : Tia et (Elle montra la sangsue) Tiza. Nous sommes des soeurs de Quatre. »

Tanya, confuse : « Oh. Ah. Alors cet appareil photo... ? »

Tiza, déçue : « Il contenait mes plus précieuses photos de famille. »

Tanya, honteuse : « Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Nia, sérieusement : « Ce n'est pas grave. Elle en prendra d'autres. Maintenant, nous aimerions discuter avec notre frère si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Tanya, confuse : « Heu, non. Bien sûr que non, allez-y. »

Nia prit Quatre par les épaules et se dirigea vers la villa. Tia la suivit, mais Tiza préféra rester avec Tanya.

Tiza, très excitée : « Alors alors alors ! Je veux tout savoir ! Dis-moi touuuuut ! »

Tanya soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'eau : « Pfff ! ... Bon, d'accord. »

Au point où elle en était.

----------------------

Le reste de la journée fut très ennuyeux pour Tanya. Elle ne fit que répondre aux questions de Tiza sur sa propre vie et sur ses rapports avec Quatre et la lassitude lui retira toute envie de mentir. Quand le soir arriva, elle se sentit si déprimée qu'elle monta se coucher sans prendre le temps de dîner avec les autres. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre que Nia l'aurait laissée manger avec la famille Winner. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

Finalement, le lendemain, à 6h du matin, on frappa à sa porte. La jeune fille se leva avec mauvaise humeur et alla ouvrir. C'était Nia.

Tanya soupira : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Nia, sérieusement : « Je peux entrer ? »

Tanya poussa la porte doucement et lui fit signe d'entrer : « Okay. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Nia entra dans la pièce, jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle avant de déclarer brusquement : « Vous êtes bien amoureuse de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tanya referma la porte et fit son lit rapidement tout en répondant sur un ton exaspéré : « Évidemment ! Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Nia haussa les épaules : « Et bien, très franchement, non. Vous faites tout pour l'éloigner. »

Tanya s'assit sur son lit en soupirant : « Écoutez. Puisque vous voulez absolument tout savoir et puisque je suis très fatiguée, je vais vous dire très franchement les choses : j'adore votre frère mais pour moi, il est hors de question que je le laisse gâcher sa vie à faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui, autrement dit, avec moi. »

Nia la regarda d'un air étonné et lui sourit, pour la première fois : « Je vois. C'est intéressant. Alors dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous demande de quitter cette maison ? »

Tanya leva les yeux vers elle : elle avait l'air sérieuse, malgré son étrange sourire. Dans le fond, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré dans cette affaire : que quelqu'un lui donne enfin raison. C'est donc d'un air décidé qu'elle se leva : « Très bien. Pas de problème. Je m'en vais, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Nia, surprise : « Hein ? Vous partez ? Maintenant ? »

Tanya sortit de la chambre sans répondre : marre de ces gens ! Fallait savoir : entre ceux qui voulaient absolument la caser avec Quatre, ceux qui ne voulaient pas et ceux qui s'en foutaient mais qui se faisaient du fric sur cette affaire, elle en avait vraiment trop sur le coeur !

Elle descendit l'escalier et sortit de la maison sans bruit : à gauche, la piste de décollage, à droite, les anciens hangars pour les armures mobiles, en bas la petite oasis et au loin, le désert à perte de vue. Si elle voulait partir en navette, il lui faudrait un pilote, et donc elle devrait rentrer dans la maison, réveiller quelqu'un qui voudrait évidemment la dissuader de partir et réveillerait tout le monde. Par contre, il y avait toujours cette petite ville cachée dans le désert, celle où on avait organisé la fête la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'en se préparant bien et avec un peu de courage, elle pourrait...

La jeune fille rentra rapidement dans la maison et fila tout droit vers la cuisine. Évitant Tiza qui préparait déjà le petit déjeuner en chantonnant, elle vola quelques trucs à manger et une grande quantité d'eau. Elle remonta ensuite discrètement dans sa chambre, glissa son butin dans un sac à dos et sortit rapidement de la maison. Sur le palier et plus particulièrement du côté de la chambre de Quatre, il lui avait semblé entendre des éclats de voix et de l'agitation.

------------------------

« Salut tout le monnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde ! »

Camy sortit de la navette en courant mais arrivée en bas, constata qu'il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne. Pourtant, j'étais sûr que Quatre viendrait ici. »

Camy se tourna vers Trowa avec une mine déçue : « C'est bizarre ! Vous le connaissez bien pourtant. Il n'a pas pu aller ailleurs ! »

Trowa la rejoignit en bas de l'escalier et regarda autour d'eux : « Non, je ne crois pas. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé. »

Camy, avec une expression d'horreur : « Vous pensez à quoi ? Oh mon dieu ! Et si c'était une bande de terroristes fous qui... »

Trowa posa une main sur son épaule : « Non. ... Je me disais simplement que les journalistes les avaient peut-être retrouvés et forcés à fuir encore. »

Camy, déconcertée : « Ah ! Oui ! Ahahaha ! Ahahahaha ! Excusez-moi ! J'ai dit ça par réflexe professionnel ! »

Trowa, perplexe : « Hm. »

« Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux ! Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin ! Il y a la ville dans le désert ! Ils sont peut-être partis là-bas ! »

Trowa et Camy se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la navette pour voir Duo en descendre tranquillement.

Camy, déterminée : « Tu as raison ! Ne baissons pas les bras ! On va les retrouver ! C'est partiiiii ! »

Elle sortit du hangar et se précipita dehors, en direction du désert mais Trowa la retint par l'épaule : « Vous devriez peut-être vous préparer avant d'aller dans le désert. »

Camy, confuse : « Aaah ! Ahahahahah ! Ouiiii ! Vous avez raisonnnn ! Mon Dieu, suis-je bête ! »

Trowa, très calme : « Suivez-moi, je suis déjà venu ici. Nous allons sûrement pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous renseigner. »

Sur ce, il sortit du hangar et se dirigea vers les bâtiments.

Camy, d'un air rêveur : « Vous suivre... Ouiii ! Tout de suite, Trowa !

Elle courut à sa suite et le prit par le bras.

Derrière eux, Duo suivait tranquillement : « Ahlala ! Après Quatre et Tanya, voilà Trowa qui flirte avec Camy ! Et ben, ça sent le Printemps. »

--------------------------------

« Zut ! Quelle idiote ! Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?! »

Tanya se redressa légèrement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait à présent au coeur du désert, sans eau, sans rien. Elle avait marché pendant des heures, avait failli tomber dans une crevasse cachée sous le sable, y avait laissé son sac à dos et à présent, elle était complètement perdue.

Tanya, au comble de l'angoisse : « ET MERRRRRRRDE ! Y'a personne pour me sauver ? »

Á ce moment-là, un étrange mirage apparut : au loin, elle aperçut un immense troupeau de chameaux, ou de dromadaires peut-être, foncer droit sur elle en criant son nom.

Très affaiblie, elle remua vaguement la main pour attirer leur attention : « Ohé ! Gentils... Heu... Gentilles bêtes ! Je suis là ! Venez me sauver ! »

Une bête s'arrêta devant elle et un homme étrangement vêtu en descendit.

Tanya, divaguant : « Oh ! Vous êtes Lawrence D'Arabie ? Je suis Tanya, enchantée. »

Le pseudo Lawrence d'Arabie l'observait d'un air inquiet : « Tenez bon, Tanya. Buvez ça. »

Il lui fit boire un peu d'eau et bizarrement Tanya se sentit en quelque sorte décoller. Á présent, elle divaguait complètement : « Ouah ! C'est bon ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le pseudo Lawrence d'Arabie, déconcerté : « C'est de l'eau. Ne bougez pas, et n'essayez pas de parler, je vais vous ramener à la maison. »

Tanya, en plein délire : « Wouah ! Au palais des mille et une nuits ? »

Le pseudo Lawrence d'Arabie lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue : « En quelque sorte. »

Tanya sourit d'un air soulagé. Ce garçon avait l'air vraiment gentil. La situation lui parut très bizarre pendant une seconde (Parler d'aller au Palais des Mille et Une Nuits avec Lawrence d'Arabie) mais finalement, elle n'y fit plus attention lorsque son sauveur la prit dans ses bras et la fit monter sur, heu, la bête qui lui servait de moyen de transport.

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le cou de la bête : « Ouah ! Alors je vais devenir une princesse ? »

Le pseudo Lawrence d'Arabie monta derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras : « Oui, sauf si vous changez encore d'avis. »

Tanya, perplexe : « Quoi ?! De quoi vous parlez ? »

Le garçon ne répondit rien et posa une couverture sur sa tête pour la protéger du soleil. Il fit ensuite demi-tour pour rejoindre le groupe de chameaux, ou dromadaires, bref, de bêtes que j'arrive jamais à identifier.

Comme ils se remettaient en route, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, bercée par le mouvement de la marche.

« Wouah ! Et ben, Quatre ! Elle a l'air vraiment mal. »

-------------------------

Camy, Trowa et Duo se baignaient tranquillement dans l'oasis, à l'ombre des palmiers, lorsqu'ils virent arriver un groupe de, heu... (Bon, ça suffit ! On va dire que ce sont des chameaux, voilà !) Donc, ils virent un groupe de chameaux arriver.

Camy en profita pour sauter au cou de Trowa (et tripoter son torse nu, musclé et dégoulinant d'eau) : « C'est génial ! Ils l'ont retrouvée ! Allons vite voir comment elle va ! »

Elle sortit de l'eau en courant, ramassa son paréo et se précipita à la rencontre de Quatre, de ses soeurs et des quelques Maguanacs qui les avaient accompagnés.

Duo la regarda s'éloigner avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, il s'approcha de Trowa et lui glissa, d'un air enjoué : « Et bien ! Ça a l'air de bien marcher entre vous. »

Trowa, sur un ton indifférent : « Oui, on s'entend bien. »

Duo haussa un sourcil : « Bien ? Vous vous entendez bien ? Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que je vous ai rencontrés ensemble dans le statioport de L-3 ? »

Trowa hésita une demi seconde (Héhéhé ! Quand même !) avant de répondre très calmement : « Elle est venue me voir au cirque pour me dire que Quatre et Tanya avaient disparu. Elle avait l'air inquiète pour son amie. J''ai fait la démarche d'enquêter pour elle. C'est tout. »

Duo, avec un sourire malicieux : « Bien sûr, mais ça n'explique pas _pourquoi_ tu es venu avec elle. »

Trowa, calmement : « Je m'inquiétais pour Quatre. »

Duo, agacé : « Raaah ! Je savais que t'allais dire ça ! Allez, quoi ! Fais un effort, y'a sûrement plus que ça entre vous ! »

Trowa hésita encore un peu plus avant de répondre (Ouaiiiis ! Vas-y Duo ! Fais-lui cracher le morceau !) : « C'est une fille très gentille. Je l'aime bien, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Duo soupira : « Bon. Je vois. Je vais attendre encore un peu que Camy te mette un peu plus la pression et je te reposerai la ques... »

« TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

SPLASH !

Camy venait de piquer un sprint digne d'une grande championne d'athlétisme et s'était jetée sur Trowa, le faisant ainsi basculer dans l'eau. Duo sortit de l'eau, ramassa sa serviette et s'éloigna en ricanant : « Et ben, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

Trowa se redressa péniblement et s'assit dans l'eau : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Camy ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Camy passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui d'un air désemparé : « Ouinnnnn ! Trowaaaaa ! Tanya, elle est malade ! Elle a attrapé une insolation et elle m'a traitée de… De… De chameauuuuu ! Ouinnnnn ! »

Trowa posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui murmura d'un ton réconfortant : « Enfin, elle ne disait pas ça sérieusement. Elle divaguait, c'est tout. »

Camy renâcla un peu, pour donner le change et se serra un peu plus contre le corps rassurant et protecteur de Trowa.

Trowa, gêné : « Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes un très joli chameau. »

Camy, dégoûtée (Il aurait pu dire un truc mieux !) : « Ouinnnnnn ! Trowaaaa ! »

---------------------------

L'insolation de Tanya dura trois longs jours, pendant lesquels elle ne fit que dormir, délirer, raconter à Duo et Camy sa future vie de princesse avec Lawrence d'Arabie, manger un peu quand elle n'avait plus d'idées et reparler encore mais cette fois-ci, pour divaguer sur l'importance d'une femme de rester indépendante.

Tanya, fièrement : « Et donc, mes chers serviteurs, voilà pourquoi je ne céderai en rien ma vie à un homme ! »

Camy et Duo applaudirent bruyamment, Trowa sourit d'un air amusé, Quatre, assis au bord du lit, soupira en caressant le front de Tanya, et Nia, qui venait apporter le repas à la malade à ce moment-là, sourit d'un air gêné.

Nia, d'un air embarrassé : « Ahlala ! Je suis vraiment désolée Quatre ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était prête à s'enfuir pour te protéger. Je pensais qu'elle refuserait ! »

Quatre fronça les sourcils : « Tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable ! »

Camy, en riant : « C'est sûr ! Mais quand elle vous aura tout raconté sur elle, vous verrez de quoi elle est vraiment capable ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Quoi ? Est-ce que vous savez des choses qu'elle ne m'a pas encore dites ? »

Camy, gênée : « Heu... Oui, mais je crois que j'ai encore trop parlé et... Wouh ! Ce qu'il fait chaud ! Allez, je crois que Trowa et moi, on va retourner aller se baigner ! »

Trowa, perplexe : « Moi aussi ? »

Camy prit sa main et tira dessus pour qu'il se lève : « Allezzzzzz ! Je vais me noyer sinon ! »

Duo, d'un air taquin : « Allez Trowa, ne te fais pas prier ! En plus, si elle se noie, tu pourras lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ! »

Trowa, d'une voix neutre : « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me ferait plaisir. »

Camy, d'un air fâché : « Quoi ?! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que mes lèvres ne sont pas attirantes ? Que leur contact vous dégoûte à l'avance ? Attendez de savoir avant de juger ! »

Trowa, embarrassé : « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne veux pas en arriver là c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que vous vous noyiez. »

Camy, très excitée : « Donc, mes lèvres ne vous paraissent pas déplaisantes ? »

Trowa, d'une voix qui essaie de rester neutre et ferme : « Je n'ai pas d'opinion là-dessus. »

Camy, sautillant sur place : « Cooool ! Alors on y va ! »

Trowa soupira et se leva pour la suivre. Camy ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la pièce.

L'attention de tous (Quatre, Nia et Duo) se reporta alors sur Tanya qui s'était endormi.

Nia, perplexe : « Elle s'est endormie avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui faire prendre son repas ! Quatre, tu voudras bien t'en charger dès qu'elle se réveillera ? »

Quatre, sans quitter Tanya des yeux : « Oui, bien sûr. »

Nia acquiesça silencieusement, posa le plateau sur le bureau et sortit.

Duo, sérieusement : « Quatre, ça va aller ? »

Quatre, d'un air déterminé : « Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Vas t'amuser avec les autres, ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'une petite insolation. »

Duo sourit : « Ouais, t'as raison. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Quand elle se réveillera, elle sera ravie de savoir qu'elle n'a pas parlé de mariage avec Lawrence d'Arabie mais avec toi ! »

Á ces paroles, Quatre sourit légèrement : « Oui, enfin, elle divaguait. Ce n'était pas sérieux. »

Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte : « Mais oui ! Allez, quand elle se réveillera, sors-lui le grand jeu ! Elle ne pourra pas résister ! »

Quatre se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air embarrassé. Duo sortit en lui faisant un vague geste de la main : « Allez, bonne chance ! »

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas sur le palier jusqu'à une grande fenêtre par laquelle il jeta un coup d'oeil. Dehors, dans la petite oasis, Nia, Tia et Tiza faisaient une bataille d'eau contre Camy et Trowa. La jeune fille ne perdait aucune occasion pour se cacher derrière son partenaire et celui-ci ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Duo soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la tête : « Ah, ça y est, c'est le Printemps ! La saison des amours ! »

--------------------------

Lorsque Tanya se réveilla, il faisait complètement nuit dehors et la chambre était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir mais sentit comme un poids sur elle. Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement veillée pendant sa convalescence et s'était endormi sur elle. Elle étendit le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet mais se ravisa. En posant une main sur sa tête et en caressant ses cheveux, elle reconnut tout de suite son veilleur. Elle se demanda un moment si oui ou non elle devait le réveiller pour lui proposer d'aller dormir dans un endroit plus confortable. ... « Dans sa chambre bien entendu ! Pas dans mon lit ! » se sentit-elle le besoin de préciser pour elle-même. Comme elle réprimandait sévèrement son côté pervers pour avoir des pensées aussi peu décentes, Quatre se réveilla.

Tanya, surprise : « Oh ! Heu, salut ! Je veux dire, bonjour ! »

Quatre, encore endormi : « Bonjour. Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Tanya sourit : « Oui, beaucoup mieux. Heu, vous m'avez retrouvée comment ? »

Quatre lui rendit son sourire : « En cherchant. Dites-moi, pourquoi ne pas être partie avec un chameau ? »

Tanya le regarda fixement en écarquillant les yeux : « Quoi ?! ... Parce qu'_il y avait _des chameaux ?! »

Quatre, perplexe : « Aah. Vous ne saviez pas ? »

Tanya plaqua une main sur son front : quelle idiote ! Dans un endroit paumé au beau milieu du désert, il y avait toujours des chameaux ! Enfin, peut-être. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en chameaux. D'ailleurs, à propos de chameaux, ça lui rappelait un rêve étrange.

Soudain, elle leva brusquement la tête et regarda Quatre comme si c'était un fantôme : « Oh ! Oh... Oh... Vous, je vous ai déjà vu quelque part ! »

Quatre, déconcerté : « Oui, bien sûr. Je suis Quatre. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

Tanya, un peu angoissée : « Non, en fait, c'était vous ! Vous êtes... VOUS ÊTES LAWRENCE D'ARABIE ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Heu, vous devriez dormir un peu. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait guérie. »

Tanya, précipitamment : « Nan nan nan, ça va ! Je vais bien, c'est juste... Dans mon rêve... »

Quatre soupira : « Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel : quand on vous retrouvée dans le désert, vous divaguiez et vous m'avez appelé « Lawrence d'Arabie ». »

Tanya, choquée : « Oh Mon Dieu ! Et tout ce qui s'est passé après, ce n'était pas un rêve ?! Quelle horreur ! J'ai dit que je voulais devenir votre princesse ! ... NONNNN ! Souvenez-vous, ce n'est pas moi mais, heu, Dorothée qui doit devenir votre princesse ! »

Quatre murmura sur un ton réprobateur : « C'est Dorothy. »

Très embarrassée, Tanya ne réussit pas à trouver les mots pour répliquer : « Heu, vous connaissez son nom, c'est bien. Bon début ! »

Quatre sourit mais préféra dévier la conversation : s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait plus parler, c'était des projets de Tanya, enfin, ceux qu'elle avait pour lui quand elle était sobre ou dans un état normal. Les autres, quand elle délirait, étaient assez tentants.

Il avait envie d'aborder avec elle un certain sujet. Une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Cependant, il hésitait : « Á propos de rêve et de réalité, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous demander, depuis longtemps. »

Surprise, la jeune fille en resta presque sans voix : « Qu... Quoi ? »

Quatre sourit et lui prit la main : « Je crois que vous êtes ce qu'on appelle une « dreamwalker », est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Tanya pâlit brusquement : d'un seul coup, la situation venait de lui échapper sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de le voir venir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Vite ! Un mensonge ! Vite !

Affolée, elle répondit précipitamment : « Mais... Mais non ! Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir ! Je suis une fille banale et... Vous vous trompez ! »

Quatre sourit avec douceur : « Mais qui a dit que je parlais d'un pouvoir ? »

La jeune fille sentit pendant une brève seconde son coeur s'arrêter puis recouvrit ses esprits : Quatre avait deviné. Mais alors, pourquoi souriait-il ?

Tanya soupira tristement : « C'est vrai. Je l'avoue : je suis une dreamwalker. J'ai le pouvoir de marcher dans les rêves des autres. Si je me concentre sur leur respiration et respire au même rythme qu'eux, je peux transporter mon esprit dans leurs rêves et parler avec eux. Je peux même transformer leur rêve à mon gré, dissiper leurs cauchemars ou au contraire changer leur rêve en cauchemar. »

Quatre sourit et posa une main sur son épaule : « Hmm. Je le savais. J'avais lu que ce pouvoir existait, dans un livre, il y a longtemps. »

Tanya écarquilla les yeux : il parlait de cela avec tellement de naturel, comme si c'était normal ! ... Comme si elle-même était normale. Dans ce cas, autant qu'il sache tout. Elle respira lentement et reprit, d'un air déterminé : « Je n'ai pas fini. Ce pouvoir a été modifié artificiellement : on l'a poussé jusqu'à ses plus profondes limites. Ce pouvoir me permet donc également d'avoir accès à l'esprit des personnes qui rêvent. Je peux connaître en une seconde tous leurs souvenirs, leur passé, leurs sentiments. Même ce qui est caché depuis longtemps. »

Quatre la regarda sans un mot. Elle s'était également introduite dans ses rêves. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle savait tout sur lui ?

Tanya, d'un air grave : « Bien sûr, tout cela est aussi valable sur vous, mais c'était par accident. Un soir, peu après le jour de l'An, après la fermeture de l'école, je suis allée dans les rêves de tous les hommes politiques sérieux que j'avais rencontrés à la fête de Mlle Relena Peacecraft. J'ai voyagé dans leur esprit pour savoir si je pouvais leur demander la faveur de m'aider à retrouver mes amis. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que je pouvais vous faire confiance et vous le demander à vous. Je... Quand j'ai voulu lire dans votre esprit, il y a eu quelque chose d'étrange : j'ai été comme happée dans vos souvenirs et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas réussi à en sortir, c'était tellement douloureux. »

Quatre baissa les yeux et laissa glisser sa main de son épaule : elle savait tout, depuis le début. Elle le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne la connaissait elle. Depuis le début, elle savait qu'il avait été pilote de Gundam, elle savait pour sa famille, ses parents, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait perdu son père, et malgré tous ces secrets, tout cela, elle était quand même amoureuse de lui.

Tanya posa une main sur la sienne : « Quatre, je suis désolée si ça vous gêne que je sache tout sur vous. Je vous promets de ne plus aller dans vos rêves maintenant. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence, avant de relever son visage en souriant : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous m'acceptez quand même, malgré mon passé. »

Tanya, malicieusement : « Dites, puisqu'on en est au moment des confidences, je me demandais... D'habitude, j'ai un contrôle absolu sur mon pouvoir mais là, en plongeant dans vos rêves, il m'est arrivé deux fois de perdre le contrôle ! Dites, si j'ai pu voir tout votre passé d'un coup, involontairement, ce ne serait pas parce que vous aussi vous avez un pouvoir, un pouvoir qui aurait brouillé le mien ? »

Quatre, embarrassé : « Oh ! Et bien... »

Tanya, précipitamment : « Ah, mais je disais ça comme ça ! Je cherche juste à savoir pourquoi, c'est tout ! En plus, comme vous avez lu un livre là-dessus, je me disais que peut-être, vous aussi, vous aviez un pouvoir qui vous avait donné l'envie de lire quelque chose sur le sujet. Mais bon, j'ai dû me tr... »

Quatre, soudainement : « Si, vous avez raison. »

Tanya, surprise : « Ah ? Et ce n'est pas trop indiscret si je vous demande ce que c'est ? »

Quatre sourit avec embarras, avant de répondre : « C'est un pouvoir d'empathie. Je peux ressentir les émotions des autres, parfois, en les touchant. Et parfois quand leurs émotions sont très fortes ou très concentrées, elles viennent seules jusqu'à moi. »

Tanya acquiesça tranquillement puis écarquilla soudain les yeux avec horreur : « Oh ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Les émotions des autres ? Mais alors, quand je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez rien de plus que mon ami et que vous m'avez pris la main, vous... VOUS SAVIEZ QUE JE MENTAIS ! »

Quatre, avec un sourire à la fois amusé et désolé : « Hmmm, moui ! C'était difficile de ne pas le sentir. »

Tanya rougit fortement : « Quoi ?! Pourquoi « difficile » ? Je le cache bien pourtant ! Et puis, je ne vous aime pas _tant_ que ça ! ... Si ? »

Quatre caressa sa joue en souriant tendrement : « Si. Quand même un peu. »

Tanya baissa brusquement les yeux en rougissant, ce qui fit sourire Quatre encore plus tendrement : « Beaucoup en fait. »

La jeune fille fit un geste pour s'écarter de lui mais Quatre la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se figea, réfléchissant à la meilleure attitude à avoir. Finalement, vraiment fatiguée de toujours le repousser, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Enflammé et emporté dans son élan, Quatre consentit à peine à s'arrêter une minute, le temps que la jeune fille reprenne son souffle (Si ça c'est pas galant ?!), et reprit aussitôt son baiser mais de façon beaucoup plus passionnée. Tanya quant à elle, ne réfléchissait plus à rien, ne se préoccupait plus de rien, ils auraient pu être entourés par une horde de photographes que ç'aurait été la même chose. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle aurait fait en sorte que ce soit plus chaud, rien que pour les choquer. … Quoique, visiblement, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'en arriver là puisque justement, les choses prenaient un tour assez chaud. Quatre, qui était assis sur une chaise, venait de poser un genou sur le lit et était maintenant penché au dessus d'elle, toujours en l'embrassant, mais de plus, à présent, ses mains se promenaient sur le drap, le long de son corps.

« Ouah ! -pensa Tanya- Quand je pense que Quatre m'avait dit que les nuits étaient fraîches par ici... Oh ! Ohlalalalaaa ! C'est hot ! »

Quatre avait passé une main, sous le drap, dans le dos de la jeune fille et plus particulièrement sous son t-shirt et caressait son dos avec douceur tandis que de l'autre main, il caressait son bras.

La jeune fille se rendit soudain compte d'une chose : « OH MY GOD ! Je ne porte qu'un t-shirt et une culotte ! NONNN ! Je dois me rhabiller ! Je dois... Ou non ? Enfin, peut-être ? ... Oh... »

Au moment où elle avait choisi que non, elle ne se rhabillerait pas, Quatre s'écarta d'elle et descendit du lit avec un sourire très embarrassé : « Ex... Excusez-moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû, si brusquement... »

Tanya, gênée : « Ah ? Bah, heu, c'est pas grave ! »

Quatre, étonné : « Oh ! Alors, ça ne vous aurait pas dérangé que... ? »

Tanya, écarlate : « Heu, non, je ne crois pas. (Wouah ! Est-ce qu'on parle bien de la même chose au moins ?!) ... Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'aller plus loin. »

Quatre rougit brusquement et baissa les yeux d'un air très gêné : « Oh, vous... ! … Sarah, je… Je pense de plus en plus que... Enfin, je sais que c'est prématuré mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser et... »

Tanya, perplexe : « Heu... Quoi ? »

Quatre s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit : « Vous savez, je n'ai aucune intention de suivre vos projets : démentir les photos, dire que je suis fiancé avec Dorothy, tout ça. S'il y a des projets que je veux suivre, c'est ceux dont vous m'aviez parlé quand vous étiez sous l'effet de l'insolation. »

Tanya, inquiète : « Oh ! C'était quoi déjà ? »

Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui raconter encore comme bêtises ?! Si seulement il pouvait s'agir de quelque chose de vraiment stupide, comme… Un château de sable géant ! Avec tout le sable du désert !

Quatre se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras : « Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez devenir ma princesse. »

La jeune fille resta muette de stupeur alors qu'en elle-même, elle poussait un cri désespéré : « NONNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Quatre, avec un sourire très tendre : « Moi aussi, je voudrais que vous deveniez ma princesse. »

Tanya, écarlate, sur le point de fondre complètement : « OooOOOOOoooOOh ! J'ai… J'ai sommeil tout d'un coup, vous devriez aller dormir : je vais mieux maintenant, allez bonne nuit ! »

Quatre, perplexe : « Pardon ? »

Tanya, calmement : « Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu sommeil. Je voudrais bien me reposer un peu si ça ne vous dérange pas. Vous... Vous devriez vous coucher. ... Dans votre chambre. »

Quatre, déçu : « Oh, mais... »

Tanya, avec un sourire crispé : « On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Quatre lui fit un sourire chaleureux et se leva : « D'accord. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement : « Bonne nuit Sarah, à demain. »

Tanya, tendue : « Oui. Bonne nuit, Quatre. »

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et referma avec précaution la porte derrière lui. Tanya se rallongea dans son lit avec une expression de peine intense sur le visage : elle ne pouvait plus rester maintenant, ce n'était plus une question de pouvoir ou d'acceptation, c'était plus personnel maintenant, beaucoup, beaucoup plus personnel.

--------------------------

Le lendemain matin, quand Quatre frappa à la porte de Tanya pour la réveiller et lui proposer d'aller se promener avec lui dans le désert, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Quand il entra, il ne trouva personne et quand tout le monde se mit à la chercher dans l'ancienne base secrète, personne ne la trouva. Quatre fouilla dans sa chambre de fond en comble mais ne trouva rien, aucun indice qui puisse indiquer où elle était partie. De plus, un chameau avait disparu de l'étable, ainsi que de nombreuses provisions.

Toute la troupe repartit chez elle, chacun de son côté. Quatre également. De retour chez lui, il constata que les affaires de la jeune fille avaient disparu et aucun maguanac, aucun domestique, personne n'était capable de dire où elle était passée. Il ne reçut aucune nouvelle d'elle. Rien, à part un appel, un bref appel de Camy pour lui dire que Tanya était bien vivante et qu'elle était en sécurité, dans un endroit confortable où elle était bien. Et c'est tout. Aucune explication. Rien.

Jusqu'au 8 Avril.

Á suivre.

* * *

QUOI ?????????????? Elle est encore partie !!!!! Et oui ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien la dernière fois qu'elle lui échappe ! ... Enfin, la prochaine fois, ce sera à lui de disparaître ! Ahahahahahahahahahahah ! ... Mais ne partez pas pour autant, on approche du grand final ! Le 8 Avril, ça ne vous vraiment rien ?! Raaaah, je vous avais dit de réviser vos classiques ! Le 8 Avril, d'accord, c'est le lendemain du lancement de l'Opération Météore mais c'est surtout l'anniversaire de Réléna et... Vous ne devinez toujours pas ? On est en 197 A.C ! C'est l'heure de l'opération "Preventer 5" ! Yeah ! Sortez les beaux uniformes, ça va chauffer dans les chaumières !

Du délire, du souvenir, du délire et encore du délire ! C'est tout le programme du prochain épisode : Les g-boys reprennent du service !


	10. Les gboys reprennent du service !

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Quatre/Tanya, Trowa/Camy.  
Chapitre : 10/11

Petit message : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de review et merci à SOSO01 pour sa review ! Oui oui, je vais mettre Hana-BE en ligne ! Si je remets mes fics sur c'est parce que j'ai besoin du soutien des lecteurs pour finir Toi, moi, etc. que je peine à terminer. Merci à toi pour ta longue review ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les g-boys reprennent du service !

Note de l'auteur : De nombreux passages sont extraits « Preventer 5 », le début d'une nouvelle aventure, qui figure à la fin du manga « Épisode Zero » ! Si vous avez ce manga, lisez le chapitre avec le livre sous les yeux, c'est beaucoup plus amusant !

Quatre ne reçut aucune nouvelle de Tanya pendant deux semaines. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à traverser le désert et à gagner la ville cachée. De là, elle était repartie chez lui, avait pris ses affaires et était partie, quelque part. Mais ça, il l'avait appris de Camy, pas de Tanya. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait la démarche de l'appeler. Quelque chose l'avait sûrement bouleversée au point qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler, mais quoi ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit que ça ne l'avait gênée quand il l'avait... Quand ils... Quand ils avaient failli...

Quatre ferma les yeux et resta pensif un moment en repensant à cette nuit. Mais cette chaleur et cette douceur étaient bien loin maintenant. Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir, un merveilleux souvenir qui lui revenait parfois quand le soleil tapait sur son dos, à travers la grande vitre de son bureau. Heureusement que le travail était là pour le distraire sinon il serait sûrement désespéré à force de ne pas savoir où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'avait pas osé demander aux maguanacs de partir à sa recherche. Si elle était partie, ça ne servait à rien de la poursuivre, c'était son choix. Mais il espérait avoir très prochainement le temps de voir Trowa pour lui demander le numéro de téléphone de Camy. Elle savait où était Tanya ! Elle accepterait peut-être de lui en dire plus sur ce qu'elle était devenue ? Elle lui donnerait une adresse. Un numéro de téléphone au moins ! Pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Elle avait toujours été de son côté.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit lentement et une poignée de feuilles se souleva, tombant sur le sol, en désordre. Quatre posa une main sur l'un des gros paquets de rapports qui s'étaient entassés sur son bureau pendant son absence et soupira : « La prochaine fois, fermez tout de suite la porte après être entré. Il m'a fallu trois jours rien que pour lire toute cette paperasse ! »

« Tu m'as l'air bien occupé. »

Quatre reconnut immédiatement la voix et leva brusquement la tête. En apercevant son ami, il se leva d'un bond : « WUFEI ! »

En effet, devant lui se tenait Wufei, bras croisé, vêtu de son uniforme de Preventer.

Wufei, calmement : « Il s'est passé quelque chose de pas net. J'avais espéré que tu m'aiderais. »

Quatre, étonné : « Pas net ? »

Wufei ferma à demi les yeux, dans une expression d'indifférence : « Je ne tiens pas à te forcer la main, et je n'ai pas non plus le temps de t'expliquer. »

Quatre, ravi : « Tu as besoin de moi ? »

Wufei sourit : « Oui, plus que de tous les autres. »

Quatre, d'un air déterminé : « Je viens ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même ! »

…

Un peu plus tard, dans une navette.

Quatre, d'un air grave : « Comment ?! Le château du Royaume de Sank ? Envahis par des terroristes ? »

Wufei, assis au poste de pilotage : « Oui, ils ont pris en otage tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le château, y compris Réléna. Naturellement, ils veulent une récompense en échange de leurs vies mais en plus, ils veulent qu'on reconnaisse le droit à l'armement et qu'on délivre des membres de leur organisation qui auraient été fait prisonniers, il y a longtemps. »

Quatre soupira : « J'imagine qu'ils veulent conquérir la Terre ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Wufei sourit légèrement : « Exactement. Ils veulent prendre le contrôle de la Sphère Terrestre, d'où leur nom : les Epyon de Terros. Il nous reste à peu près une quinzaine d'heures pour faire tout ce qu'il nous demande, sinon, ils feront exploser les armes nucléaires abandonnées par l'Alliance. Autrement dit, il nous reste une quinzaine d'heures pour préparer un plan et libérer les otages, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Quatre, pensivement : « Hmm. D'accord. ... Au fait, est-ce que tu connais Camy ? C'est une de tes collègues de travail et une amie de Tanya. »

Wufei, étonné : « Ah ! Cette fille ?! Ouais. Elle trafique ses rapports pour pouvoir partir en avance et prend des congés tous les quinze jours pour aller harceler Trowa. »

Quatre, amusé : « Ah, oui ! C'est vrai qu'ils se voient souvent tous les deux. ... Hmmm. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas son numéro de téléphone ?"

Wufei, surpris : « Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Pourquoi j'aurais le numéro de cette fille ?! Elle est cinglée et puis, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! »

Quatre, déçu : « Oh, je vois. Bon, tant pis. »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà réfléchi à ton genre de femme, Wufei. »

Wufei, embarrassé : « Hum hum ! »

-----------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, sur L-3.

« J'ai compris. Je viens. »

« TROWA ! »

Malgré les paroles de Catherine et sa tenue peu adaptée à une mission (Un pantalon, des bretelles croisées sur le devant et des brassards et c'est tout), Trowa décida de partir également, pour aider Wufei.

Wufei s'inclina poliment devant Catherine : « Merci pour l'infecte soupe de l'autre fois. »

(Note de l'auteur : C'était dans l'épisode, heu... fouille-fouille dans ses épisodes Heu... 9 ! Quand Trowa recueille Wufei au cirque et qu'ils restent assis devant un réchaud, complètement muets pendant deux heures.)

Catherine, les poings sur les hanches : « Dites donc ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Trowa, je vous en ferai boire des litres ! »

Quatre coupa court à leur salutations : « Il nous reste dix heures jusqu'à l'expiration du délai. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Sur ces sages paroles, les trois garçons s'éloignèrent tranquillement.

Wufei, un peu inquiet, à l'adresse de Trowa : « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Trowa, tranquillement : « T'inquiète pas ! C'est juste mon ange gardien. »

----------------------

Dans la navette.

Quatre, hésitant : « Dis-moi Trowa, est-ce que tu as vu Camy récemment ? »

Trowa détourna les yeux du hublot et posa sur lui un regard désolé : « Oui, mais elle ne m'a presque rien dit sur Tanya. »

Quatre, agité : « Mais elle t'a quand même dit quelque chose ! »

Trowa sourit légèrement de l'effet produit sur Quatre par ses quelques mots : « Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était sur Terre et qu'elle habitait dans un appartement à Londres. Ce sont ses amis qui se sont cotisés pour les premiers loyers, maintenant, elle recommence à chanter dans les fêtes et les réceptions officielles. »

Quatre, de plus en plus agité : « Elle est à Londres ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté pour me le dire ? »

Trowa sourit avec un air embarrassé : « Camy m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire. »

Wufei, distraitement : « Elle va être ravie de savoir que tu tiens tes promesses. »

Trowa, embarrassé : « Quatre, si tu la vois, je ne t'ai rien dit, d'accord ? »

Quatre sourit d'un air amusé : « D'accord. »

----------------------

Au magnifique QG de la police préventive.

Wufei et Quatre travaillaient sur le plan du Château Peacecraft. Quatre portait à présent la veste des preventers et autant vous dire qu'à le voir comme ça, j'ai très envie d'aller prendre Réléna en otage !

Quatre désigna un point sur le plan : « Les sous-sols de cette piscine sont reliés à ceux du château du Royaume de Sank. »

Wufei observa : « C'est là qu'ils avaient caché le Gundam Wing autrefois. »

Quatre acquiesça : « Je me souviens. »

Á ce moment, Sally entra dans la pièce : « Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce Heero. »

Ces paroles firent sourire Quatre : « Heero n'est pas du genre à rester tranquille chez lui vu la situation. »

Sally, perplexe : « Pardon ? »

Wufei, calmement : « Il est déjà là. »

En effet, Heero entra dans la pièce juste à ce moment-là ! (Wufei serait-il un extra lucide ? … Nan, il a dû le sentir arriver !)

Heero s'arrêta sur le seuil et dit très simplement mais d'un air déterminé : « Je vous écoute. »

Blablabla ! … Enfin bref ! Quatre conclut : « Trowa et Duo sont partis évaluer la situation au château. »

Heero sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche : « J'ai fabriqué ce jouet. Je pense qu'il nous sera utile. »

Il appuya sur un bouton et... Wouaaaah ! Quand il parla dedans, on entendit une drôle de voix suraiguë dire : « Ici, le point D, rien à signaler. » (En vrai, ça m'étonnerait que la voix soit suraiguë mais on s'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas précisé dans le bouquin !)

Quatre, surpris : « Un encodeur vocal ? »

Wufei, calmement : « Bonne idée. Si on élimine les sentinelles, ça nous permettra de répondre à leur place. »

Sally, impressionnée : « C'est brillant ! Tu nous sauves la vie ! »

Á ce moment-là, les mecs les plus sexy de l'équipe (Bon, désolée pour les fans de Heero, Wufei et Quatre.) firent irruption dans la pièce. Et pour bien appuyer mes propos, je décris leurs vêtements. Alors ! Duo était habillé d'un pantalon visiblement très serré, d'une veste de Preventer et en dessous sa traditionnelle veste rouge, très sexy. … Heu… Bon ! De son côté, Trowa portait un pantalon normal, un haut noir que je définirais comme un pull serré noir (Serré parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout !) et bien sûr, une veste des preventers ! Vous ne trouvez pas que les uniformes vont merveilleusement bien à Trowa ? Moi, je trouve.

Enfin bref, retournons à nos moutons, nos beaux et sexy moutons. … Hum hum ! Oui, on reprend !

Duo, déconcerté : « C'est l'enfer ! Ce château est pratiquement devenu une forteresse ! »

Trowa, calmement: « Il y a des caméras de surveillance un peu partout et les gardes armés sont relevés toutes les heures. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où les otages sont détenus. Il faut renoncer. Á moins qu'on puisse trouver une vingtaine de chars d'assaut ! »

Quatre ne se découragea pas pour autant, au contraire. Il sourit et répondit tranquillement : « Non. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est une seule armure mobile de chantier. »

Heero, étonné : « Une armure mobile ? »

Wufei, d'une voix neutre: « Quand il ne bouge pas, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au Wing Zéro. »

Duo, confus : « Quand il ne bouge pas ? »

Sally, amusée : « Oui ! On arrive à peine à le faire marcher ! »

Duo, perplexe, croisa les bras derrière sa tête : « Hé là ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Quatre se leva et exposa l'objectif de la mission : « Cette mission doit être menée avec 0 de pertes humaines. Je ne veux pas de morts. Naturellement, pas question qu'ils utilisent l'arme nucléaire. »

Heero, d'une voix neutre : « Je suis d'accord. (Encore heureux !) Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est possible sans faire une percée en force ? »

Quatre, d'un air assuré : « Écoutez mon plan. D'abord, Trowa devra arriver jusqu'à la salle de supervision des caméras de surveillance et s'arranger pour envoyer de fausses images sur l'écran. C'est une mission dangereuse, mais vitale. »

Trowa, d'un air confiant : « Pas de problème, le funambulisme, c'est ma spécialité. »

Quatre reprit : « Au même moment, Wufei et Sally apporteront la rançon aux terroristes. Duo jouera le rôle d'un terroriste devenu violent et les abattra. Ça risque de faire pas mal de bruit. Le timing est très serré, mais Wufei, tu dois réussir à t'enfuir. »

Wufei, zen : « Très bien. »

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil à l'adresse de Wufei : « Tss ! Si tu veux, je peux tirer avec de vraies balles ? »

Wufei, rentrant dans le jeu : « Pff ! Je t'aurais probablement tué avant. »

Quatre reprit tranquillement sans se soucier de leur joute verbale : « Wufei, tu resteras à l'intérieur du château. Je passerai par les sous-sols et je te rejoindrai. On se retrouvera devant l'abri anti-nucléaire du sous-sol. Duo sera sûrement mis aux arrêts pour désobéissance. J'espère qu'ils l'emmèneront là où se trouvent Réléna et les autres otages. »

Heero, qui décidément a le don pour poser _la_ question : « Et s'ils l'emmènent ailleurs ? »

Quatre, qui décidément a _tout_ prévu (Ouais ! Bien joué ! Quatre : 1 Heero : 0) : « C'est dans cette perspective que j'ai préparé le faux Wing Zéro. Heero, tu piloteras le Wing Zéro et tu leur diras : « Je les soumettrai ! » ! »

Réponse supposée des terroristes, affolés : « A-attends ! On a une arme nucléaire ! Tu veux vraiment exploser en même temps qu'eux !? »

Ce que Heero est supposé répondre : « Fais comme tu veux ! Cette femme m'appartenait. Maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre ! »

(Note de l'auteur : Si vous voulez mon avis, Quatre lit trop de romans roses ! Ou alors, serait-ce une vengeance par rapport à Heero ? Héhéhé ! Quatre : 2 Heero : 0. Enfin, 1 pour faire plaisir à ses fans, si on compte son encodeur vocal)

Quatre, tranquillement : « Si tu leur dis ça, ils couront probablement se réfugier dans l'abri anti-nucléaire. Ils n'emmèneront sûrement pas les otages avec eux. On les enferme dans l'abri et après on aura tout le temps qu'il faut pour délivrer les otages. »

Wufei, satisfait : « Okay, c'est parfait. »

Duo, avec un sourire carnassier : « C'est parti ! »

Les g-boys, d'un air déterminé : « Début des opérations ! »

Et chacun se mit en route pour sa propre mission.

----------------------

Au fabuleux château du Royaume de Sank.

Pendant que Trowa était en route pour la salle de vidéosurveillance, Wufei et Sally arrivèrent avec la rançon pour les terroristes.

Duo, caché parmi les terroristes, marmonnait dans son foulard, remonté jusqu'au nez : « Bon. Ça va être à moi de jouer ! Héhéhé ! Je suis un dangereux terroriste qui a pété un câble ! Gare à toi Wufei ! »

Il bouscula plusieurs de ses camarades et se précipita vers Wufei et Sally, arme au poing. Comme il arrivait à leur hauteur, il fit feu.

Sally, se prenant tout en pleine poitrine : « AAAAAAH ! »

Wufei, feignant d'être surpris : « Oooh ! NONNN ! »

Ayant repéré un couloir en arrivant, il s'y précipita sans laisser le temps aux terroristes de réagir. Il abandonna derrière lui les valises contenant la rançon.

-------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, à la salle de supervision des caméras de surveillance.

« Ici le point S, rien à signaler. »

Trowa rangea l'encodeur vocal dans sa poche et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux caméras. Même s'il avait terminé sa part de la mission, il devait rester ici pour sécuriser le périmètre. Il observa chaque moniteur un à un mais son regard fut brusquement attiré par l'image provenant de la caméra d'un simple couloir. Sur l'écran, il reconnut avec stupeur Camy qui arpentait le couloir, l'air un peu perdu.

Trowa, étonné : « Impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Wufei ne m'a pas dit qu'elle participait à la mission et elle non plus, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait changé de grade. »

Il observa les habits de la jeune fille avec plus d'attention : pas de veste de preventer, e qui voulait dire qu'elle était ici en tant que civile et peut-être même en tant que prisonnière ! Et dans ce cas, si elle était ici, ça ne pouvait être que pour chanter, donc Tanya devait être là également.

Trowa, inquiet : « Il faut absolument que j'en informe Quatre. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici. Dans ce cas, que faire ? Le regard de Trowa tomba alors sur la caméra qui surveillait l'entrée de l'abri anti-nucléaire : Wufei venait juste de rejoindre Quatre.

-------------------------

Après avoir traversé de longs couloirs bien cirés, les terroristes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et l'ouvrirent brusquement. C'était la salle de danse et tous les otages s'y trouvaient. Duo fut jeté à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Étant ligoté, il ne put reprendre son équilibre et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Les terroristes refermèrent la porte brutalement et s'éloignèrent en ricanant : « Héhéhé ! Un collègue de moins, ça fait plus de pognon pour nous ! Ahahahahah ! »

Duo se releva comme il put et regarda autour de lui : il ne savait pas combien d'otages il devait y avoir mais a priori il ne devait manquer personne.

« Wouah ! Duo ! C'est toi ? »

Duo tourna la tête et sursauta, surpris par l'apparition : « Li... Limo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Limo s'approcha de lui avec d'autres amis de l'ancienne école de Tanya et ils se regroupèrent tous ensemble autour de lui pour le délivrer.

Duo, tranquillement : « Vous inquiétez pas ! Ça va aller ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et prit un couteau dans ses bottes. Il le prit entre ses mains et s'en servit pour couper ses liens.

Limo, impressionné : « Wouaaah ! Bravo ! C'est bien digne d'un ex-pilote de gundam, ça ! »

Duo, fièrement : « Et ouais ! Au fait, Tanya est là ? »

Á ce nom, Limo fronça immédiatement les sourcils et eut une expression désolée : « Aaah. Excuse-moi Duo mais Tanya n'a pas très envie de voir Quatre en ce moment. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui mais c'est plutôt psychologique. »

Duo, perplexe : « Hein ?! Bon. Mais si tu es là, elle devrait être là mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas avec vous alors où est-elle ? »

Limo, embarrassé : « Et ben... C'est ce gars, leur chef, un gars aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, l'air sérieux. Il est bizarre. Il ne disait pas grand-chose et il a emmené la princesse Réléna quelque part et après, quand il a passé les otages en revue et qu'il a aperçu Tanya, il est devenu tout excité ! ... Et il l'a emmenée ailleurs elle aussi. Sûrement au même endroit que la princesse Réléna. »

Duo, déconcerté : « Wow ! Quatre n'avait certainement pas prévu ça ! Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils disperseraient les otages. Tu sais vraiment pas où il les a emmenées ? »

Limo secoua négativement la tête : « Nan ! Désolé, Duo ! ... Par contre, Camy a réussi à sortir tout à l'heure et maintenant, elle cherche ses collègues preventers, pour les prévenir de l'endroit où nous sommes. »

Duo, abasourdi : « Quoi ?! Camy est sortie ?! Elle est dans le château ?! Quelque part ?! ... Oh la la ! Ça va vraiment mal ! Quatre n'avait pas prévu tout ça. »

Limo, surpris : « Quoi ? Quatre est ici ? »

Duo, en souriant : « Ouais, tous les pilotes de gundam sont de sortie aujourd'hui ! »

Limo, pensivement : « Tous ? C'est Camy qui va être ravie ! Par contre, Tanya..."

Duo, un peu ennuyé : « C'est vrai. Tous ces imprévus... Je me demande vraiment si ça va bien se passer. »

-------------------------

Aux alentours du château.

« Je les soumettrai ! … Hmhmhm. ... Fais comme tu veux ! Cette femme m-, m'a-, me... HUM ! »

Heero soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil aux écrans de son faux gundam : pour l'instant, pas d'explosion nucléaire et pas de coup de feu depuis la fausse fusillade montée en scène par Quatre. Quatre... Décidément, cette fille devait vraiment lui manquer pour qu'il comble ses élans affectifs en lui faisant jouer un rôle pareil ! L'amant de Réléna devenu fou de désespoir... Pff ! La protéger, c'était une chose mais l'aimer en était une toute autre !

Finalement, il soupira de nouveau et se remit à son entraînement :

« Je les soumettrai ! … Fais comme tu veux ! Cette femme me... HUM ! M'a toujours énervée ! Fais-en ce que tu veux ! »

Cette réplique sonnait beaucoup plus réaliste pour lui. Enfin... Il fallait suivre le plan de Quatre.

---------------------------

Dans les souterrains, devant l'abri anti-nucléaire.

Quatre et Wufei discutaient des éventuels imprévus quand soudain, un cri terrible, derrière eux, provenant de l'abri anti-nucléaire, les fit sursauter.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hmf ! »

« Au secours ! Au secours ! Au sec- Hmf ! Hmhmhmhm ! »

Quatre, perplexe : « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Pendant un instant, il avait cru que c'était Tanya qui avait crié. Non, ça ne devait être qu'une impression, parce qu'elle lui manquait. Mais l'autre personne ? Il connaissait aussi cette voix.

Wufei, d'un air grave : « On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cet abri. Deux personnes même mais l'une empêche l'autre de parler. »

Un nouveau cri vint confirmer l'hypothèse de Wufei.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Laissez-moi ! Il faut appeler du secours ! Je veux sortir d'iciiiiii ! »

« Shhhhhhhh ! (Voix chuchotée) Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils entrent ! »

Cette fois c'était sûr, c'était Tanya. Quatre ne prit même pas la peine de faire partager son idée à Wufei, il fit tourner la manette qui fermait l'abri anti-nucléaire et se précipita à l'intérieur. Tanya s'y trouvait en effet, accompagnée de Réléna.

Wufei, étonnée : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Tanya se leva et prit contre elle sa main qui saignait légèrement : « C'est à cause de ce malade de terroriste ! »

Quatre s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main : « Vous saignez ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait du mal ? »

Réléna : « Mais non ! Ils ne sont pas méchants ! Ils m'ont traitée très gentiment ! »

Tanya, agacée : « C'est parce que vous êtes une princesse et une VIP ! C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont traitée avec douceur ! »

Quatre, inquiet : « Mais... ! Cette blessure ? »

La jeune fille jeta un regard noir à Réléna : « C'est parce que cette folle voulait vous appeler au secours ! Alors pour ne pas qu'elle le fasse, j'ai plaqué une main sur sa bouche, mais elle m'a mordue ! Et sauvagement en plus ! »

Réléna, fièrement : « Je cherchais simplement à sauver ma vie ! »

Tanya fit un « Pff ! » moqueur et leur tourna le dos : « Enfin, merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Quatre, agité : « Tanya ! Pourquoi vous être enfuie ? J'étais si inquiet pour vous ! »

Tanya, très embarrassée : « Heu, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de s'occuper de ça ?! Vous êtes ici pour délivrer les otages et arrêtez ces types, non ? Allez, au boulot ! »

Wufei, tranquillement : « Pour l'instant, nous avons terminé notre part du travail. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Heero arrive. »

Quatre réfléchit un moment : « C'est vrai, il devrait déjà être là. ... Wufei, raccompagne Mlle Réléna dehors et va voir ce que fait Heero. (D'un air grave) Ce n'est pas normal. »

Tanya se tourna vers Quatre avec un air très inquiet : si Wufei partait avec Réléna, alors tous les deux...

Wufei les regarda et fronça les sourcils : « Tu crois que cette fille pourra me remplacer ? »

Quatre, perplexe : « Je... Je ne sais pas. (Air très sérieux) Mais il faut que je lui parle seul à seule. Et puis, il faut mettre Mlle Réléna en sécurité. »

Wufei acquiesça : « Bien. (Il se tourna vers Réléna et lui dit froidement) Suivez-moi. »

Réléna, un peu surprise, leva la tête fièrement et se mit en route : « Je vous suis. »

Finalement, Tanya et Quatre se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Tanya regarda autour d'elle d'un air désespéré : où qu'elle aille, elle se ferait prendre par un terroriste. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire ! Autant rester avec Quatre, au moins, elle serait en sécurité. Et puis, peut-être que le miracle de ses paroles se produirait encore ? Peut-être qu'une fois de plus, il saurait la rassurer et apaiser ses angoisses ? La jeune fille soupira, sortit de l'abri et s'assit juste à côté de la porte. Quatre la referma et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Quatre, inquiet : « Tanya...que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi être partie si vite ? »

Tanya soupira : « J'ai eu peur, c'est tout. Parce que... Parce que ça m'a fait peur. »

Quatre posa une main sur son épaule et se rapprocha d'elle : « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait peur ? Que je sois entreprenant ? »

Tanya rougit et baissa les yeux avec embarras : « Non ! C'était surprenant mais en vérité assez plaisant. »

Quatre, gêné : « Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. »

Silence embarrassé.

Tanya, sérieusement : « Ce qui m'a fait peur, c'est quand vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez que je devienne votre princesse. Ça m'a rappelé toutes sortes de mauvais souvenirs, des choses sur ma mère et puis d'autres choses, parce qu'on m'avait déjà appelée « princesse » avant, mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils : « Il y a longtemps ? Quand vous étiez petite, avec vos parents ? »

Tanya baissa les yeux et secoua la tête tristement : « Non, c'était après, mais... »

Quatre sourit et caressa son bras : « Bon. Du calme. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler... »

Tanya, d'un air décidé : « Non, ça va aller ! J'irais jusqu'au bout cette fois ! Parce que vous devez savoir ! Et parce que je ne veux plus fuir ! »

Quatre approuva lentement, un peu déconcerté par sa soudaine détermination : « D'accord, d'accord. Je vous écoute. »

Á suivre...

* * *

Voilàààà ! Héhé ! J'espère que ce début de la fin vous a plu ! Hmm. Quelle est la prochaine fic que je vais poster ? Peut-être que vous voudrez savoir la suite de cette histoire ou peut-être que non ? Il faut que je refasse la ponctuation des fics avant de les mettre en ligne mais... c'est chiant ! J'aurais bien besoin d'encouragements ! Mais bon, sinon, je les posterai quand même, avec la ponctuation inconventionnelle. Tant pis ! 

Alors, que dit le magazine télé ? Au programme du dernier épisode de P5 : Tanya vous fait ses dernières révélations avant de disparaître définitivement... pour mieux renaître dans la peau de Sarah ! Les méchants connaissent une cuisante défaite ! (Comme d'habitude !) Heero met les choses au point avec Réléna et... les pilotes de gundam disparaissent de la surface de ce monde ! Préparez-vous donc à une avalanche de surprises dans le dernier épisode de P5 : Le début d'une nouvelle histoire !


	11. Le début d'une nouvelle histoire

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Quatre/Tanya, Trowa/Camy.  
Chapitre : 11/11

Petit message : Voilà le dernier chapitre ! C'est la fin d'une aventure mais le début d'une nouvelle histoire ! L'histoire est à suivre alors lisez bien jusqu'au bout pour savoir ce qui vous attend ! Merci à Ankei, Mysouko, Zephis et SOSO01 pour leurs reviews et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ! J'espère tous vous retrouver dans la suite de P5, dpnt le titre sera... Hin hin hin ! Lisez jusqu'au bout et vous saurez ! Bonne lecture ! ... Bon ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go ! 

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le début d'une nouvelle histoire

Quatre approuva lentement, un peu déconcerté par sa soudaine détermination : « D'accord, d'accord. Je vous écoute. »

Tanya, gênée : « En fait, je sais qu'après vous l'avoir raconté, je vais me sentir très bête parce que c'est une peur assez stupide, mais quand même... Vous savez, je vous avais dit que ma mère, après avoir raté le concours d'entrée du conservatoire de musique, avait consacré toute sa vie à la carrière de papa. Elle l'a fait de son plein gré, et elle avait l'air très heureuse... »

Quatre sourit légèrement : avait-elle donc peur de répéter le même sacrifice ?

Tanya, de plus en plus embarrassée : « Alors, quand vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez que je devienne votre princesse, j'ai vraiment eu peur, peur d'avoir cette envie soudaine d'arrêter la musique, alors que c'est tout ce que j'aime ! »

Quatre acquiesça : « Et je vous comprend tout à fait. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup la musique. Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit mais moi aussi, je joue, parfois. »

Tanya, avec un sourire gêné : « Oui. Ça aussi, je sais. »

Quatre se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle et la prit dans ses bras : « Jamais je ne vous empêcherai de jouer ou de faire de la musique, si vous désirez en faire votre métier. Je serais derrière vous, à 100 ! »

Tanya baissa les yeux et rougit : « Merci. Vous savez, il y a longtemps, il y avait une autre personne qui m'appelait « princesse ». »

Quatre, avec curiosité : « Qui était-ce ? Votre père ? »

Tanya tourna la tête avec un air embarrassé : « Non. C'était Grand Frère. »

Quatre, surpris : « Votre grand frère ? »

Tanya, de plus en plus gênée : « Ce n'était pas vraiment mon grand frère : on s'était rencontré il y a longtemps, au laboratoire. »

Quatre, perplexe : « Le laboratoire ? Est-ce que c'est là-bas que votre pouvoir a été modifié ? »

Tanya commença à trembler légèrement : « Oui. Un soir, des gens de la clinique sont venus à la maison. Je devais avoir neuf ans. Ils savaient pour mon pouvoir parce que les enfants des employés de la clinique passaient toutes leurs visites médicales là-bas et des examens en plus, que les docteurs faisaient passer pour des jeux. Quand ils sont venus à la maison, ils se sont disputés avec mes parents. J'étais sortie de ma chambre pour voir si c'était mes parents. Je ne les avais jamais vu se disputer avant mais ce n'était pas eux. »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux et serra un peu plus Tanya contre lui : « Est-ce que vos parents, est-ce qu'ils les ont... ? »

Tanya acquiesça et poursuivit avec un sanglot dans la voix : « Quand ils m'ont vue, les docteurs m'ont immédiatement prise à part et m'ont emmenée hors de la maison. Il y avait toujours le chef de clinique et mes parents à l'intérieur. Juste avant de rentrer dans la voiture, j'ai entendu les coups de feu, les cris, et puis ensuite... Ils m'ont enfermée dans la voiture et sont ressortis. Les vitres étaient noires, je ne voyais rien. Je... La maison... Ils... »

Quatre détourna brusquement les yeux : des visions, des fragments déchirés de peine et de douleur commençaient à lui parvenir, très directement, comme des coups de couteau.

Des pleurs. Le noir complet autour de lui. De l'angoisse, de la peur... Une odeur d'essence. La portière qui s'ouvre lentement. Le craquement d'une allumette qu'on gratte encore et encore... Le bruit répété dans le creux de son oreille. Insupportable. Il avait déjà deviné la suite. Et soudain, l'image complète, bien nette : une maison en flamme, les cris d'une enfant, une portière qui se referme, le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre.

Puis peu à peu, la réalité reprit ses droits et Quatre sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Tanya, penché au dessus de lui, le tenait dans ses bras et le regardait d'un air inquiet : « Quatre ! Est-ce que ça va ? Vous vous êtes évanoui si brusquement ! Vous m'avez fait de ses peurs ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Quatre se redressa doucement et lui sourit avec embarras : « Ce n'est rien. »

Tanya, surprise : « Hm ? ... Votre pouvoir ? Oh, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette drôle d'impression : comme si je n'étais pas seule dans mon propre corps. C'était bizarre, mais étrangement rassurant. Vous avez vu quelque chose sur mon passé ? »

Quatre acquiesça tristement : « J'ai vu votre enlèvement. Je suis désolé pour vos parents. Sarah, toutes mes condoléances et toutes mes excuses d'être entré dans votre esprit. »

Tanya écarquilla les yeux : « Oooh ! Ce n'est rien ! Je... Heu... Dites, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la fois où, dans la navette pour aller sur votre colonie, je suis entrée dans vos rêves ? »

Quatre réfléchit un moment : c'est vrai, là encore, il avait eu l'impression de sortir de son corps et d'être avec quelqu'un dans un autre corps et il avait aussi eu une vision, terrifiante et très angoissante. Mais il hésitait à mettre des mots dessus : « Oui, mais ce que j'ai vu, c'était... »

Tanya acquiesça et sourit faiblement : « Une vision que je ne peux plus garder pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous l'imposer mais j'aimerais partager ce souvenir avec vous. »

Quatre, inquiet : « Vous n'êtes pas obligée. Je pense que c'est trop éprouvant pour vous. Vous avez déjà remué beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux aujourd'hui. Je crois que ce sera trop difficile pour vous de supporter tout cela, mentalement. »

Tanya prit une grande inspiration et passa ses bras autour de son cou : « Non, je sais que ça va aller. Tant que vous êtes là, avec moi, ça ira. Quand vous êtes avec moi, je ne revis pas mes souvenirs, je ne fais que les regarder. Et puis, ça me rassure quand vous êtes là. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui. Quatre passa alors les mains dans son dos et ferma également les yeux. Ce qu'ils allaient voir serait sans doute très pénible mais s'ils restaient ensemble, s'il restait près d'elle, tout se passerait bien.

…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui il constata qu'il se trouvait à présent dans une sorte de laboratoire qui semblait avoir été quitté à la hâte : des fioles étaient soit renversées sur les tables d'étude, soit brisées sur le carrelage qui semblait avoir été lacéré par les griffes d'un animal féroce. Des feuilles de papier traînaient sur le sol et les murs étaient couverts de longues traînées de sang. Tanya était juste à côté de lui et lui tenait la main. Elle la serrait très fortement dans la sienne et était si pâle qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Quatre, inquiet : « Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter, c'est trop dur pour vous. »

Tanya, d'une voix tremblante : « Non, ça va aller. Ça va bien se passer. »

Elle se força à sourire un peu et ajouta : "Ils vont bientôt arriver, écoutez !"

Quatre tendit l'oreille et entendit des cris d'enfants et des pas rapides dans le couloir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une dizaine de jeunes enfants entrèrent précipitamment. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient blessés. Tanya montra à Quatre une petite fille dans le groupe : elle portait de longs cheveux auburn, assez sales et sa blouse blanche était marquée par des tâches qui donnaient sur le marron. Du sang séché.

Tanya sourit légèrement : « C'est... C'est moi, là. Les Forces de l'Ordre -je ne sais plus quel organisme exactement- venaient de découvrir les agissements de la clinique. Ils sont arrivés et ont commencé à envahir les bâtiments. Les scientifiques ont lâché des cobayes très dangereux pour se débarrasser d'eux mais eux-mêmes ont été attaqués.

Son regard tomba sur les longues traînées rougeâtres sur le mur. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et les posa de nouveau sur la petite fille : « Nous, on ne savait pas que les secours étaient arrivés, on pensait simplement que les docteurs voulaient faire une nouvelle expérience sur nous. On pensait qu'ils voulaient qu'on se batte contre les autres cobayes, des personnes qu'on avait déjà croisées au réfectoire ou dans les couloirs. C'était insupportable. L'idée de devoir s'en prendre à eux parce qu'ils avaient perdu la raison. »

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, mi-longs, prit la petite fille par la main et l'emmena dans un coin où ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le plus grand garçon de la bande, et sûrement le plus âgé, resta debout et s'adressa à ses compagnons d'infortune : « Écoutez ! Vous avez vu les docteurs ? Ils veulent qu'on se batte contre les grands ! Mais c'est nos amis, on ne peut pas se battre contre eux ! Après, ils vont peut-être même nous demander de nous battre entre nous ! Et moi, je ne veux pas ! Vous voulez, vous ? »

Les enfants échangèrent des regards effrayés et secouèrent la tête en silence.

Tanya serra un peu plus fort la main de Quatre et s'approcha de la petite fille et du garçon aux cheveux bruns.

La petite Tanya, ou plutôt Sarah : « Grand Frère ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Je ne sais pas me battre et je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! »

Le garçon lui sourit : « T'en fais pas, Sarah ! Moi aussi, je ne me battrai jamais contre toi ! En plus, tu te rappelles ce que l'infirmière avait dit ! On est tous des princes et des princesses ici ! Et les princes doivent protéger les princesses, hein ? »

Sarah sourit et acquiesça vivement : « Oui ! »

Le grand garçon au milieu de la pièce reprit son discours : « Je ne veux plus travailler pour les docteurs et je ne veux pas me battre contre mes amis ! ... Je préfère mourir plutôt que leur obéir encore ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?! »

Les enfants se regardèrent d'un air étonné : certains hochèrent la tête d'un air déterminé, d'autres commencèrent à trembler ou à lancer des coups d'oeil affolés aux autres. Sarah se trouvait parmi ceux-là.

Sarah, inquiète : « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? S'il travaille plus, les docteurs vont lui faire des piqûres et le transformer comme les grands ! »

Le garçon à côté d'elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux : « T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Tanya et Quatre se retournèrent vers le grand garçon qui commençait à ramasser des débris de verre sur le sol et à les distribuer autour de lui.

Au même moment, dans la réalité.

Les murs du château furent ébranlés par un fantastique tremblement et une partie du mur du salon de réception s'écroula sous le regard incrédule des terroristes.

Chef des terroristes, surpris : « Hm ?! »

Les autres, affolés à la vue du Wing Zéro poussèrent des grands cris avant de reculer derrière leur chef, toujours très zen.

Heero, d'un air déterminé : « Je les soumettrai ! »

Les terroristes, impressionnés : « Woh ! »

Et sans laisser à Heero le temps de réagir, ils commencèrent à faire des commentaires sur la situation.

« Wouah ! Quelle classe ! »

« C'est un gundam ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu ! C'est de la triche ! »

« Cool ! On va mourir tués par un gundam ! »

« Pourquoi l'auteur nous donne des réactions aussi connes ?! On devrait créer un syndicat contre les auteurs irresponsables ! »

« Oui ! Bonne idée ! Je viens avec toi ! »

« Ouais, allons-y ! »

Heero, agacé : « Cette... Cette femme me-, m'a... »

« Wouah ! Il va nous parler de sa vie sentimentale ! Trop cool ! Allez, le syndicat attendra ! »

« Ouaiiiis ! … Mais au fait de qui il parle ? »

« On parlait de l'auteur, non ? C'est sûrement d'elle dont il parle ! »

« Pas possible ! Elle est tellement conne ! Il est suicidaire mais à pas à ce point ! »

Heero, énervé : « JE VOUS PARLE DE RÉLÉNA PEACECRAFT ! »

« Oooooh ! »

« Très intéressant ! … Mais au fait… ! Heu, mince ! Chais plus ton nom ! »

« On s'en fout ! On va tous mourir de toute façon ! On est devant un gundam ! »

« Aaaah, c'est vrai ! J'ai failli oublier ! Alors, comment tu sais qu'il est suicidaire ce mec ? »

« Bennn, chais pas moi ! Il n'a pas la voix de quelqu'un qui s'amuse souvent dans la vie ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison ! Hé, vous en pensez quoi, boss ? »

Le boss resta muet un moment, les ignorant complètement. Finalement, il se mit à susurrer tout bas : « Réléna... Peacecraft. »

Heero, perplexe : « Heu, oui... Cette femme me... Nous étions proches dans un certain aspect et elle était en quelque sorte dépendante, par rapport à moi. (Oui, c'est ça !) CETTE FEMME DÉPENDANTE DE MOI ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre ! »

Très fier d'avoir réussi sa mission, Heero s'attendait tout naturellement à ce que tous les terroristes partent vers l'abri anti-nucléaire mais il ne se passa rien. Au lieu de cela, ils observaient tous leur chef avec inquiétude. Et puis brusquement...

Le boss, furax : « Réléna Peacecraft ? DÉPENDANTE ?! Jamais de la vie ! (Il tourna son visage illuminé vers le lustre brillant et commença un speech délirant, les yeux remplis d'étoiles) Mlle Réléna Peacecraft, une femme si douce, si belle, si intelligente, si brillante, si merveilleuse ! C'est une fleur délicate, une étoile scintillante, un soleil pour tout ceux qui la voient, c'est une créature merveilleuse que personne ne peut ni atteindre et encore moins posséder ! »

Soudain, il retira ses grosses lunettes de soleil et son foulard noir pour dévoiler son visage. Un visage ressemblant étrangement à celui de Milliardo Peacecraft mais avec des cicatrices partout, un oeil enflé et une bouche bleuâtre. Les terroristes se mirent à trembler comme les roseaux secoués par un vent frais et printanier.

« Au secours ! Le boss s'est découvert ! »

« Ce qui veut dire que... »

« C'est pas bon pour nous ! Fuyons ! »

« Tous à l'abri anti-nucléaire ! »

Les terroristes mis en fuite, il ne restait plus que le boss, face à Heero dans son pseudo Gundam.

Heero, d'une voix neutre : « Vous feriez mieux de partir. Cet endroit va exploser. Je vais tout détruire. »

Le boss posa une main sur son visage : « NON ! Jamais je ne partirai sans avoir combattu pour ma princesse, Réléna Peacecraft ! J'ai fait changer mon monstrueux visage pour lui plaire, je suis à présent l'égal de son frère ! Aussi courageux, aussi beau que Milliardo Peacecraft ! Après avoir vaincu, la Terre sera sous _mon_ influence et je régnerai en maître sur cette belle planète avec ma bien-aimée, ma reine, ma déesse ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil : ce gars était décidément complètement givré. Se faire le visage pour ressembler au frère de Réléna ?! S'il voulait être sûr de vouloir passer tout son temps avec elle, cet homme aurait dû prendre son visage à lui ! Vu que Réléna le collait tout le temps.

Heero, perplexe : « Et je peux savoir comment vous avez l'intention de vous battre ? »

Le chef des terroristes se tourna brusquement dos à lui et sembla réfléchir un moment. Finalement, il prit également la fuite par le même couloir qu'avaient pris ses pairs auparavant.

Heero baissa la tête, presque honteux : « Mission accomplie. »

Dans un couloir.

Camy déambulait à la recherche de l'abri anti-nucléaire. Après tout, elle était preventer, c'était son boulot de sauver les gens. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'elle retrouve ses collègues qui étaient sûrement dans le coin. En toute logique, dans une situation pareille, il ne fallait surtout pas faire un passage en force, elle supposait donc qu'ils étaient peu nombreux et qu'elle en trouverait sûrement un près de l'abri anti-nucléaire. On ne sait jamais ! Un trouillard qui aurait peur que les terroristes fassent vraiment tout exploser ! Pourtant, ce ne fut pas un trouillard qui l'interpella comme elle arrivait à une intersection...

« Camy ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut avec surprise - mais une agréable surprise - Trowa, qui courait vers elle.

Camy, toute contente : « Wah ! Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est Wufei qui vous a dit qu'il y avait du grabuge ? »

Trowa sourit : « Oui. Ça va ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait ? »

Camy, ravie qu'il se préoccupe d'elle : « Oh, non ! Ça va ! ... (Air inquiet) Mais Tanya a été enfermée quelque part par le chef des terroristes. »

Trowa lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule : « Ne vous en faites pas. Elle était enfermée dans l'abri anti-nucléaire mais Quatre et Wufei l'en ont fait sortir, elle et Mlle Réléna Peacecraft. »

Camy, étonnée : « Ah ! Alors comme ça, c'est Quatre qui a sorti Tanya de sa prison ?! Et Wufei était là aussi ?! Si je comprends bien, c'est une réunion pour pilotes de gundam qui a lieu dans ce bâtiment. »

Trowa, avec un sourire amusé : « Oui, on peut dire ça. J'étais au poste de supervision des caméras de surveillance et je vous ai vue dans les couloirs. Une fois de plus, je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionné par vos capacités. »

Camy acquiesça en souriant : « Oui, c'est vrai que je suis douée pour ce genre de choses, l'évasion, mais... (Elle posa une main sur son bras et le caressa légèrement) Je sais aussi m'arrêter et me laisser attraper. »

Trowa, gêné : « Ooh ! C'est intéressant. (Il sourit légèrement) Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour les otages. C'est Duo qui s'en charge. »

Camy se rapprocha de lui en souriant malicieusement : « Et je suis sûre qu'il s'en charge à merveille. »

Trowa passa un bras autour de sa taille et se pencha au dessus d'elle (Ben oui ! Il est grand quand même !) : « J'étais inquiet pour vous. »

Camy, avec un regard envoûtant : « Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. »

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent progressivement, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se trouvent mêlés. Trowa enlaça Camy sans hésiter, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Cependant, elle ferma les yeux et sourit, savourant d'avance le baiser qui allait suivre.

…

Soudain, sans prévenir, une horde de terroristes passa, les bousculant au passage et les projetant contre le mur. Trowa serra Camy contre lui pour la protéger et l'ouragan s'estompa rapidement.

Camy, perplexe : « Wow ! ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quand même pas les terroristes ? »

Trowa, étonné : « Je... Je crois que si. »

- Du côté de Quatre et Tanya.

Quatre, horrifié : « Non ! Ils ne vont quand même pas... ?! »

Tanya baissa les yeux tristement : « Si. »

Elle s'accroupit devant la petite fille et posa une main sur la sienne. Aussitôt, un flot de paroles l'envahit, ainsi qu'une vague de panique.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pourquoi ils veulent faire ça ? Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Je veux sortir de là avec Grand Frère ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Quatre recula soudain en grimaçant de douleur. Tanya se releva lentement. Une expression de profonde tristesse assombrissait son visage : « Désolée. C'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais me souvenir de ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là. Pardon. »

Quatre posa une main sur son épaule et la tourna vers lui : « Ça suffit Tanya, j'ai compris maintenant. Rentrons. »

Á ce moment-là, tout s'assombrit et les images devinrent floues autour d'eux. C'était comme si le son avait été coupé. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient avec inquiétude. Tanya hésitait. Derrière eux, le grand garçon s'était tourné vers la porte avec une expression d'horreur puis s'était retourné vers ses camarades pour leur crier quelque chose. Ensuite, il avait enfoncé un gros débris de verre dans son ventre, s'était lentement plié en deux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Les autres l'avaient suivi au même moment et le garçon aux cheveux bruns avait fait glisser un morceau d'éprouvette brisée le long de son bras puis le long de celui de la petite fille.

Tanya baissa les yeux avec tristesse : elle voulait encore voir son « Grand Frère », elle ne voulait pas rentrer pas tout de suite. Elle releva la tête brusquement et déclara d'un ton déterminé : « Une minute encore, je veux encore rester avec eux. »

Quatre, décidé : « Pourquoi ? Ça ne sert à rien ! C'est un souvenir ! Vous n'allez que ranimer une vieille blessure ! »

Tanya se retourna vers la petite fille et le bruit revint aussitôt. Les gémissements des enfants allongés par terre et dont le sang commençait à envahir le sol de la pièce, formant un lac gigantesque, une dizaine de petites rivières se rejoignant pour l'éternité.

Quatre détourna ses yeux pour ne pas voir cette vision d'horreur. Il suivit néanmoins Tanya lorsqu'elle s'accroupit de nouveau devant son "ancien moi". Le garçon tenait à présent la main de la petite fille et la serrait très fortement en souriant faiblement : « Comme ça, tu vois ? Serre bien ma main. Tu verras, ça coulera plus vite. Ça ira mieux après. »

Petite fille, terrifiée : « Grand Frère, j'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Le garçon passa une main couverte de sang dans les cheveux de la petite fille : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Sarah. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger cette fois-ci mais quand on sera devenus des anges, je te promets de toujours te protéger ! Je resterai ton prince, toujours. Tu seras toujours une princesse pour moi, même au paradis. Tu seras toujours... »

Petite fille, affolée : « Grand frère ! »

Le garçon s'affaissa un peu contre le mur et sourit légèrement : « Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en vais d'abord mais ça se passera bien pour toi. »

Á ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer une petite troupe de soldats, portant l'uniforme de l'Alliance. Terrifiée, la petite fille se mit à crier en pleurant : « Grand Frère ! Grand Frère ! Au secours ! Ne me laisse pas ! »

Garçon, tranquillement : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont pas des méchants, eux. Personne ne sera plus jamais méchant avec toi, je te le promets. Je vais devenir un ange et je te protégerai, ma princesse. »

Un soldat s'approcha d'eux et prit le pouls du garçon avant de crier des ordres à ses collègues. La petite fille pleurait : « Nan ! NAN ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais dit que tu serais mon prince et que tu me protégerais toujours ! »

Le jeune garçon respirait difficilement à présent : « L'infirmière avait dit qu'on était tous des princes et des princesses, tu te souviens ? Tu trouveras un autre prince et il te protégera pour toujours, beaucoup mieux que moi. »

Petite fille, en criant : « NON ! NONNNNN ! »

Le garçon lâcha sa main et caressa tendrement sa joue en souriant faiblement : « Mais je te protégerai quand même, toujours, Petite Soeur. »

Il toussa un peu et puis finalement, ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Quatre regarda les soldats attraper la petite fille par la taille et l'emmener hors de la pièce, malgré ses cris et ses mouvements désespérés pour s'échapper. Puis, il se tourna vers Tanya, toujours accroupie devant le garçon.

Quatre, inquiet : « Tanya ? C'est fini maintenant. Allons-nous en. »

La jeune fille se releva lentement et tourna vers lui son visage baigné de larmes. Elle pleurait, mais souriait à travers ses larmes : « Pardon. Je voulais juste lui dire au revoir, pour de bon. Et aussi retrouver Sarah, me retrouver, moi. »

Puis elle se précipita dans ses bras et se blottit tout contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quatre sourit et ferma les yeux, tout en laissant glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

Comme ils émergeaient lentement du souvenir de Tanya, quelqu'un les sépara brutalement.

Chef des terroristes, sévèrement : « Détachez-vous. (Á Quatre) Vous d'abord, vous êtes qui ? Comment _osez_-vous toucher Mlle Tanya ? »

Tanya, perplexe : « Ooh ! Finalement, je retire ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ! Votre foulard et vos lunettes de soleil vous vont très bien. »

Quatre reprit enfin ses esprits : « Pardon mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Tanya et le chef des terroristes manquèrent de tomber à la renverse.

Tanya, abasourdie : « Quaaaaaatre ! C'est le chef des terroristes ! »

Quatre, surpris : « Oh, pardon ! Je suis encore sous le choc. »

Chef des terroristes ou plus simplement « Boss » : « Hum hum ! ... Mlle Tanya, je ne suis pas un simple terroriste, je suis aussi… (Il lui fit une grande révérence pompeuse) …votre plus grand fan ! »

La jeune fille soupira d'un air agacé : « Ouais, ben j'avais deviné vu la manière odieuse dont vous m'avez traitée ! M'enfermer ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'on gagne le coeur d'une femme !? »

Le boss fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un moment, avant de marmonner pour lui-même : « Zut ! Cette fille a trop mauvais caractère. Je préfère les filles dociles. … Hmm. Ce gars m'a bien dit que Mlle Réléna dépendait de lui ? ... Peut-être que... »

Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, il fit tourner fébrilement la manette de la porte de l'abri anti-nucléaire et l'ouvrit comme il put. Évidemment, Réléna ne se trouvait plus à l'intérieur. Á la place, il trouva tous ses camarades terroristes, qui s'étaient réfugiés ici en quatrième vitesse, mais n'avaient pas osé déranger Quatre et Tanya.

Boss, surpris : « Que faites-vous là ? _Où_ est Mlle Réléna Peacecraft ? »

« Bennn, chais pas moi ! Tu l'as vue toi ? »

« Bennn., tout à l'heure, quand on est arrivé ici mais c'était y'a quelques heures. »

Boss, agacé : « IDIOTS ! Je l'avais enfermée ici ! Où est-elle ? »

« Aucune idée, boss ! »

« On n'a vu personne en arrivant là, à part le couple d'amoureux, devant la porte. »

« Y'avait pas un autre couple aussi quand on courait comme des malades dans le couloir ? »

« Ouais, possible. »

Le boss, à bout de nerfs, sortit de l'abri et referma la porte : « Pauvres idioooots ! Vous ne serez jamais de vrais fans de Réléna Peacecraft ! »

Tanya, dubitative : « Ils n'en ont peut-être pas envie ? »

Le boss regarda autour de lui d'un air très énervé : il se trouvait à présent encerclé par Trowa, Camy, Quatre et Tanya. Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune fille et il s'avança vers elle en lui tendant la main.

Boss, sur un ton mielleux : « Ma chère petite Tanya, venez avec moi ma chérie, ma petite princesse. Je n'ai pas besoin de Réléna Peacecraft si vous êtes là. Après tout, sa voix n'est pas aussi mélodieuse que la vôtre. »

Tanya croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils : « Pardon ? Vous m'avez appelée comment ? »

Le terroriste s'arrêta et recula d'un pas : « Ma princesse, ma petite Tanya, ce n'est pas grave si vous avez mauvais caractère ! Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de vous écouter ! Quand ils sont dits par votre jolie voix, je suis prêt à accepter tous les reproches du monde ! »

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et soupira. Finalement, elle sourit, s'étira un peu et s'approcha de lui, avec un air déterminé : « D'abord, sachez cher monsieur, que je ne suis la princesse que d'un seul homme. »

Le terroriste recula encore un peu plus et balbutia quelques excuses inaudibles. Tanya s'arrêta devant lui et lui donna un magistral coup de poing. Le pauvre homme s'écroula à demi sonné, dans les bras de Trowa. La jeune fille s'épousseta les mains en sourait : « De plus, je ne m'appelle pas Tanya. Mon nom est Sarah. »

Son amie, ainsi que les deux g-boys la regardèrent en souriant. Sarah se tourna vers eux, l'air un peu embarrassé : « Au fait, vous croyez que j'ai le droit de reprendre mon ancien nom ? »

QG de la police préventive, salle de réunion.

« Et voilà ! Ce n'était pas de tout repos mais finalement, c'est fait ! C'était du bon travail, Wufei ! Une fois de plus, je suis épatée de ce que toi et tes amis peuvent faire."

Wufei remit en ordre les feuillets de son rapport et le laissa sur la table : « Ce n'était rien. Après tout, nous sommes d'anciens pilotes de gundam. Nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de mission. »

Sally haussa un sourcil et soupira : « Je vois. La routine... »

Wufei acquiesça et sourit légèrement : « Oui. La routine... »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui et l'arrêta sur le seuil.

Pendant ce temps-là, près des téléphones, Duo passait un coup de fil à Hilde pour la rassurer et la prévenir qu'il rentrerait bientôt.

Duo, tranquillement : « Oui, c'était facile ! On a eu juste quelques imprévus mais finalement Tanya a réglé son compte au chef des terroristes ! Aaah, j'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir ça ! »

« Bon. Ça me rassure alors. Tu seras rentré demain matin ? »

Duo, tranquillement : « Oui, je vais passer la nuit ici avec les potes et demain matin, je prendrai une navette. »

« D'accord. Je t'attendrai pour manger alors. »

Duo, joyeusement : « Mieux encore ! Si tu veux, dès que je rentre, je t'emmène déjeuner en ville ! »

« Génial ! Et on ira au cinéma après ? »

Duo ne répondit pas. Quelque chose de très bizarre, venait de s'emparer de son corps : une sensation de flottement, un peu comme en apesanteur.

« Duo ? Duo ?! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? …Duo ? …DUO ?! »

Dans l'ascenseur.

Tanya se détacha de Quatre en rougissant : « Aah, désolée. Ça me gêne. Il y a toujours des caméras dans les ascenseurs. »

Quatre leva les yeux vers un coin supérieur de l'ascenseur. Bien sûr la caméra était cachée mais elle avait raison : il y en avait toujours dans les ascenseurs, surtout dans un endroit comme le QG de la police préventive. Il s'écarta donc également et regarda les chiffres défiler sur le compteur des étages.

Tanya, hésitant : « Quatre, est-ce que vous croyez que ça coûte cher de changer de nom ? ...Vous savez, quand j'avais dû changer de nom pour ne pas être retrouvée par les dirigeants du laboratoire qui avaient réussi à s'échapper, l'Alliance avait fait ça gratuitement mais maintenant, comme ils ont été arrêtés pendant la guerre et exécutés, je doute que l'administration accepte de me faire une fleur. »

Quatre posa ses yeux sur elle et lui sourit tendrement : « On ne devrait jamais avoir à payer pour retrouver son identité. »

Tanya rosit légèrement et s'approcha de lui : « C'est vrai. Tout comme il y a des endroits où on ne devrait pas mettre de caméras. »

Quatre acquiesça en souriant et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Mais le sourire s'effaça brusquement de son visage. Quelle était donc cette étrange sensation ? Ça ne venait pas de l'ascenseur. Peut-être Tanya ? Non. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de lointain, comme un appel très très loin d'ici.

Tanya pâlit en voyant Quatre s'entourer d'un halo de lumière brillante. Effrayée, elle se serra plus fort contre lui : « Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Au même moment, dans la salle de repos.

Camy but une gorgée de soda et reposa son regard sur Trowa : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ce serait sympa, non ? »

Trowa baissa les yeux et répondit tristement : « Non. Je suis désolé Camy, je ne me sens pas encore prêt. Bien que nous soyons très proches l'un de l'autre, il y a encore des choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi et donc, je ne pense pas que nous puissions… »

Camy posa violemment sa canette sur la table basse : « C'est pas vrai ?! Vous voulez la jouer comme Tanya, c'est ça ?! Vous avez vu ?! Elle et Quatre se sont rencontrés au jour de l'An et tout ça parce qu'elle avait peur de lui parler de son passé, le début de leur histoire a été retardé de plusieurs mois ! C'est trop nuuuuul ! Il est _hors de question_ que ça se passe comme ça entre nous ! »

Trowa sourit légèrement : « J'admire votre détermination, mais je ne crois pas être capable de tout vous dire _maintenant_. »

Camy se leva et le fixa d'un air déterminé : « C'est pas grave ! Je peux faire sans ! Je me sens parfaitement capable de sortir avec vous sans vous connaître totalement ! En fait, vous savez, quoi ? J'aime les hommes mystérieux ! Si ça, c'est pas un bon point pour nous ?! »

Trowa sourit d'un air amusé et lui prit la main pour la faire rasseoir à côté de lui : « Camy, maintenant que vous êtes montée en grade, je ne crois pas que nous aurons le temps de nous voir souvent. »

Camy sourit et répondit tranquillement : « C'est pas grave ! Tant que vous... (Elle fronça soudain les sourcils) Wow ! (Elle ouvrit la bouche et se leva brusquement) VOUS FAITES QUOI, LÁ ? »

Trowa écarquilla les yeux et regarda ses mains puis le reste de son corps : il était entouré par une étrange lumière et il avait la très étrange impression de s'envoler quelque part.

Camy recula et le fixa d'un air effrayé : « Wow ! Trowa, je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi magicien ! »

Dans une salle de réunion, spécialement laissée vide pour la reine Réléna Peacecraft.

Réléna, tout sourire : « Oui, Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais donc à me dire de si important ? »

Heero la fixa intensément : devait-il lui dire ou pas ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'il lui dévoile ses sentiments ? Oui, sûrement. C'était mieux pour elle. Mieux pour lui. Mieux pour eux.

Heero, déterminé : « Réléna, il faut que tu sache une chose. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup en tant qu'être humain : tu es forte, courageuse, intelligente. Tu ne manques pas de persévérance et de détermination mais... »

Réléna, perplexe : « Mais Heero, pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? Moi qui t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps ! »

Heero, d'un air grave : « Justement. Tu dois arrêter de t'occuper de moi et de m'attendre. Je voudrais vivre ma propre vie, découvrir le monde, rencontrer des gens différents, apprendre tout ce que je n'ai jamais appris et que tout le monde sait déjà. »

Réléna, très pâle : « Mais Heero, à part mon travail je n'ai que toi ! »

Heero, d'une voix neutre : « Non. Tu as Milliardo avec toi. Tu as des amies et puis tu as toujours ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Réléna acquiesça en silence : « Oui, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les voir. »

Heero : « Alors tu n'as pas le temps de me voir non plus. Tire un trait sur moi. Oublie-moi Réléna. »

Réléna fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur son épaule : « Mais Heero, il y a toujours un moyen pour qu'on se voit ! Entre deux réunions, tu peux entrer par la fenêtre de mon bureau et... »

Heero, déconcerté : « Réléna, il est temps pour chacun de nous de reprendre une vie _normale_. Il faut savoir s'adapter à notre nouvelle vie. »

Réléna baissa les yeux et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Heero fit un pas en avant pour se détacher d'elle puis se dirigea vers la porte : « Je dois y aller. Il est temps que je disparaisse de ta vie. Adieu Réléna. »

Réléna releva brusquement la tête et se précipita vers lui : « Nonnnnnnn ! Heerooooooooo ! » Mais une lumière brillante vint soudain entourer Heero et la surprise arrêta Réléna. La lumière s'intensifia brusquement jusqu'à devenir aveuglante. Camy, Tanya, Réléna et Sally fermèrent les yeux et poussèrent un cri de surprise.

Et quand la lumière disparut, il ne restait plus trace des g-boys dans ce monde.

Á suivre...

* * *

Hop ! Disparus ! ... Pour toujours ? Bien sûr que non ! Retrouvez **la suite des aventures des pilotes de gundam dans Hana-BE** ! Pour ceux qui lisaient déjà mes fics quand j'écrivais sous le pseudo "Mademoiselle Sora", sachez que c'est la nouvelle version des "g-boys en vrai de vrai !" ! Et oui ! Il y a deux ans, j'ai tout réécrit ! On garde le même principe, on structure le tout, on garde bien le fantastique, les rondelles de délire bien frais, de la pulpe d'action, une romance bien entière avec les pépins qui vont avec, un soupçon de réalisme, on secoue bien fort et voilà la nouvelle version ! **Hana-BE** ! 21 chapitres de plaisir puuuur ! Quand les g-boys tombent littéralement du ciel pour arriver chez vous... En vrai de vrai ! 


End file.
